Novia de Inverno
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena siempre había amado a Darién Chiba, pero él simplemente la deseaba. Después de todo, ella no era más que la hija del mayordomo.  Durante dos años, Serena mantuvo en secreto el fruto de aquel fin de semana de pasión, pero se vio obligada a pasar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Novia de Invierno**_

_**Autora Lynne Graham**_

_**Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

Serena siempre había amado a Darién Chiba, pero él simplemente la deseaba. Después de todo, ella no era más que la hija del mayordomo.

Durante dos años, Serena mantuvo en secreto el fruto de aquel fin de semana de pasión, pero se vio obligada a pasar las navidades con Darién. ¿Cómo podía seguir ocultándole que Alexander era su hijo?

Darién parecía convencido de que Serena era una seductora, una mentirosa y una ladrona. ¿Por qué iba a creerla si le decía que era el padre de Alexander?

**Notas:**

_Esta historia fue adaptada por petición de mi amiga **Atenea**_

_**Sandruka**: con mucho gusto te envió la historia de pecados paternos pero tienes que reenviarme tu email y escribirlo separado para que yo lo pueda ver y lo mismo para ti **viviana Quiroga **reenvíame tu correo para que pueda contestar tus mensajes._

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un review en alguna de mis adaptaciones principalmente a: christydechiba, TrisChiba, Hikaryzz, aRiizaii, isabel20, Valeria, Dertupio, Skuld Dark, Aries AL, AlezziTA'91, Monimoon chiva, Clauserseidar, sakuno, megafanHP, GIGICHIBA, mayilu, Niiniihmoon, niaSanz , gigichiba, Mony, PrincesLynx, serena quintana, NewSere , Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Serenity, sailordestinity, nana, renessmefrancois, ESPERANZA1, AsukaLai._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

UN aumento...? ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo un aumento? —preguntó Esmeralda mirando atónita a la joven—. Creo que somos más que generosos con tigo. Te damos un salario, pensión y alimentación com pleta, ¡y recuerda que sois dos!

Serena se sintió tremendamente avergonzada ante aquella respuesta, pero insistió:

—Pero trabajo seis días a la semana, y además tam bién hago de niñera por las noches...

—No puedo ni siquiera creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación —contraatacó Esmeralda, roja de ira—. Te ocupas de los trabajos de la casa y cuidas de los niños. ¿Por qué no ibas a cuidarlos? De todos modos, tienes que cuidar de Alexander por las noches... no esperarás que te paguemos un extra por eso, ¿no? No sé cómo puedes ser tan desagradecida después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti...

—Es que me cuesta mucho llegar a fin de mes —la in terrumpió Serena humillada.

—¿Sí?, pues no entiendo qué haces con el dinero —re plicó su jefa secamente—. Lo que sí sé es que mi marido, Diamante, se va a quedar de piedra cuando le cuente cuáles son tus exigencias.

—No son exigencias —contraatacó Serena tensa—, son peticiones.

—Pues petición denegada —contestó Esmeralda airada, caminando resuelta hacia la puerta de la cocina—. Estoy muy enfadada y muy decepcionada contigo, Serena. Aquí tienes un trabajo muy bueno. ¡Dios, ojalá alguien me pa gara a mí por quedarme en casa y llenar el lavavajillas! Os tratamos, a Alexander y a ti, como si fuerais de la familia, te cuidamos cuando estabas embarazada... y te diré una cosa: ¡ninguno de nuestros amigos habría considerado si quiera la posibilidad de meter en casa a una niñera embarazada y soltera!

Serena no respondió, no había nada más que decir. No quería arriesgarse a que Esmeralda estallara y la echara. Ninguna niñera trabajaba la cantidad de horas que traba jaba Serena aunque, en realidad, no era solo una niñera, por mucho que Esmeralda insistiera en ello. Había entrado en casa de los Black como niñera aceptando una mise ria en lugar de un salario digno, pero sus horas de trabajo habían ido en aumento hasta convertirse también en sir vienta. En aquel momento se había sentido tan agradeci da de tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse que no había puesto ninguna objeción.

Lo cierto era que, cuando había estado embarazada, había sido muy inocente. En aquel momento, los Black habían sido para ella como una parada de autobús: Serena había creído que, en cuanto tuviera al niño, podría encontrar un trabajo mejor. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aquella idea había ido desvaneciéndose al comprender el dinero que costaba mantener a un niño y, más aún, lo que costaba alquilar una casa en una ciudad tan cara como Londres. No había tenido elección.

—No se hable más —murmuró Esmeralda graciosamente desde el umbral de la puerta, consciente de que quien ca lla otorga—. ¿No crees que deberías ir metiendo a los ni ños en el baño? Son más de las seis y media, y están ar mando un buen alboroto.

Eran más de las ocho cuando Serena consiguió por fin meter a los niños en la cama. Diamante y Esmeralda habían salido a cenar hacía tiempo. Mimet, de seis años, y zafiro y Rubeus, los gemelos de cuatro años, eran niños encantadores, ricos en juguetes y pobres en cariño y atención por parte de sus padres. Diamante era juez, y nun ca estaba en casa, y Esmeralda era una mujer de negocios que pocas veces abandonaba la oficina antes de las siete.

Tenían una casa espaciosa, bonitamente amueblada, un Porsche y un Range Rover, pero Esmeralda era tan taca ña, que había ordenado instalar un contador de gas en la habitación de Serena, sobre el garaje. El dormitorio no disponía de calefacción central y, en origen, había sido un trastero, así que hacía un frío helador.

Serena arropó bien a su hijo, tratando de que asomara solo la coronilla de cabellos negros rizados, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Salió al pasillo y corrió escaleras abajo a abrir antes de que el timbre despertara a Mimet, que tenía un sueño muy ligero. Se retiró un mechón de cabello rubio platino del rostro y presionó el intercomunicador.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Serena...?

Serena dio un paso atrás, alarmada. Sedosa, sexy, aquella voz ronca tenía cierto acento griego. Hacía más de dos años que no escuchaba aquella voz, y reconocerlo la llenó de pánico. El timbre volvió a sonar, impaciente.

—¡Por favor, no llames así... vas a despertar a los ni ños! —exclamó por el intercomunicador.

—Serena... abre la puerta —ordenó Darién.

—No... no puedo... no me está permitido abrir por las noches, cuando estoy sola —musitó ella, diciendo la ver dad—. No sé qué quieres de mí ni cómo me has encontra do, pero me da igual. ¡Vete de aquí!

Darién presionó otra vez el timbre con insistencia. Serena, de mal humor, se apresuró al porche, corrió las corti nas, y abrió.

—Gracias —respondió Darién con frialdad.

Atónita ante su sola presencia, Serena abrió la boca. El pulso le latía furiosamente.

—No puedes entrar...

—No seas ridícula —contestó él arqueando una ceja.

Serena miró involuntariamente sus ojos, del color de una noche tormentosa, y se estremeció ante la respuesta de su cuerpo. Era Darién Chiba en persona: de pie, delante de la puerta de los Black, con su metro noventa de estatura y su aire de sofisticación y devastadora mas culinidad. La chaqueta de etiqueta destacaba sus anchos hombros, y los pantalones de confección impecable acentuaban las estrechas caderas y las largas, larguísimas piernas. Cada línea de sus bellos y exquisitos rasgos ex presaba confianza en sí mismo, y sus cabellos eran ne gros, espesos y brillantes. Serena no podía creer que fuera real, que estuviera de verdad delante de ella.

—No puedes entrar —repitió restregándose las manos sudorosas en la pernera de los vaqueros.

—Serena... tengo sed —musitó Mimet medio dormida, desde las escaleras.

Serena se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y corrió al pasillo escasamente iluminado.

—Vuelve a la cama, yo te llevaré un vaso de agua.

Darién entró en el vestíbulo y cerró la puerta. Serena se volvió hacia él y lo miró con ojos suplicantes, pero no dijo nada. No quería desvelar y alertar a la niña de la pre sencia de un extraño en casa. Se mordió el labio llena de frustración y corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, que subió al dormitorio. Esmeralda y Diamante habían salido a to mar una cena rápida, y podían estar de vuelta en cual quier momento. Se enfadarían si veían que había dejado pasar a un extraño.

Confusa, acostó a Mimet y se apresuró a bajar de nuevo las escaleras. Darién seguía de pie en el vestíbulo. No le hubiera extrañado encontrarlo sentado en uno de los sofás de piel del salón. La gente extendía alfombras cuando pasaba Darién, jamás lo dejaban de pie en el vestí bulo o delante de la puerta. Su imperio electrónico, de éxito internacional, generaba una enorme riqueza que le confería un poder y una influencia inmensas en el ámbito de los negocios.

Serena captó la mirada desinhibida de Darién, que escru taba su esbelta figura, y vaciló en el último escalón. Sus espectaculares ojos zafiros la observaban provocativamente, recorriendo desde sus generosos pechos hasta los ojos. Serena se quedó sin aliento, se detuvo en seco. Su corazón latía tan aprisa y estaba tan sofocada, que sentía mareos.

—No te retendré mucho tiempo —le informó Darién con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Serena con un susurro, tratando de recobrarse de aquel instante de atur dimiento—. ¿Has venido por mi padre?, ¿está enfermo?

—No, que yo sepa Kenji está perfectamente bien —contestó Darién frunciendo el ceño.

Serena se ruborizó. Comprendía perfectamente el des concierto momentáneo de Darién. Sin duda, el infierno se helaría antes de que Darién Chiba hiciera de chico de los recados de uno de los sirvientes de su abuelo. Rebe lándose momentáneamente contra las rígidas reglas de Esmeralda, Serena abrió la puerta del salón y lo invitó a pasar.

—Podemos hablar aquí —dijo tensa, tratando de fingir que todo era normal.

Sin embargo, con Alexander arriba, durmiendo, y Darién aba jo, comportándose como un cortés y frío extraño, era im posible. Quizá Darién tuviera miedo de que ella volviera a echarse en sus brazos, pensó horrorizada. Serena bajó el rostro ruborizado, pero los humillantes recuerdos siguie ron acudiendo a su mente como misiles que encontraran fácilmente su objetivo.

Había vivido obsesionada con Darién durante más años de los que deseaba recordar, y no había sido precisamen te una de esas adolescentes que se sientan a soñar espe rando a que ocurra el milagro. A los diecinueve años, ya había tramado todo un plan para conquistarlo, y había roto todas las reglas con el único objetivo de pescarlo. Había olvidado quién era él y quién ella. Y, finalmente, había conseguido lo que buscaba: Darién se había lanzado sobre ella tan deprisa y con tanta pasión, que la cabeza le había dado vueltas y más vueltas.

El silencio se hizo tenso. Nerviosa, Serena levantó la cabeza y vio a Darién observándola. Estaba atrapada sin re medio, tenía el pulso acelerado, sudaba. Serena se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos que caían en torno a su rostro y se los apartó de la cara. Los ojos de Darién siguie ron de cerca aquel movimiento en cascada de cabellos brillantes. Las pestañas negras velaban su mirada pene trante. De nuevo los labios de Darién parecieron endurecer se y ponerse tensos.

—¿Cómo has descubierto dónde vivía? —se apresuró Serena a preguntar al comprender que el silencio se hacía insoportable.

—Mi abuelo me pidió que te buscara...

—¿Mamoru? —inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño incrédu la.

—He venido únicamente a ofrecerte su invitación —continuó Darién con sencillez—. Mamoru quiere que vayas a pasar la Navidad con él.

—¿La Navidad? —repitió Serena confusa.

—Quiere conocer a su bisnieto.

Aquel último y sorprendente anuncio dejó a Serena con la boca abierta. Sus rodillas parecieron fallar, de modo que se sentó en un sillón. ¿Darién sabía que tenía un hijo? Jamás habría supuesto que Mamoru quisiera compartir aquel secreto con su nieto.

¿Mamoru quería conocer a Alexander? Dos años atrás, la había exhortado a deshacerse del bebé. La noticia de que la hija del mayordomo estaba embarazada de uno de sus nietos lo había enfurecido. Aquel caballero flemático al que lo aterrorizaba el escándalo había tratado por todos los medios de facilitarle la huida de Deveraux Court.

—Los viejos sienten que van a morir —explicó Darién con una mirada indescifrable, fija sobre ella—. Y, francamen te, de lo que se muere es de curiosidad. Es evidente que si te humillas agradecida ante él eso redundará en tu pro pio provecho.

—¿Humillarme? —repitió Serena airada.

—Conozco el trato que hiciste con Mamoru, Serena. Conozco toda la historia —alegó Darién severo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó Serena incré dula, tensa.

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando —contraatacó Darién —. Los robos, Serena —se apresuró Darién a recordarle—. Mamoru te pilló con las manos en la masa, confesaste.

Serena levantó la vista. La angustia y el resentimiento eran evidentes en la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Me prometió que jamás se lo diría a nadie!

Serena deseaba morirse allí mismo. Mamoru le había prometido mantenerlo en secreto y, más que nada, Serena deseaba ocultárselo a Darién. No podía soportar la idea de que él pensara que era una ladrona, que había robado pe queños objetos de arte de Deveraux Court, donde vivían y trabajaban su padre y su madrastra.

—Después de tu partida, no volvió a desaparecer nada, y eso resulta bastante significativo. Mamoru tenía pocas esperanzas de mantener en secreto la identidad del culpa ble.

—Así que entonces mi padre debe saberlo también —musitó ella mortificada.

—Yo jamás he hablado de ese tema con él —replicó Darién tenso.

Jamás había sufrido humillación más amarga en su vida. Serena bajó los ojos y observó los zapatos italianos de piel de Darién. Odiaba a Darién por creer y aceptar sin más que ella era una ladrona. ¿Era ésa la razón por la que se había referido a Alexander como si el niño no tuviera nada que ver con él? ¿Tan ofensiva le resultaba su falta de honesti dad, que se sentía incapaz de reconocerla como a la ma dre de su hijo?, se preguntó Serena rabiosa. Mamoru que ría conocer a su bisnieto. ¿Acaso él no tenía el menor interés de conocer al niño? Serena era incapaz de pensar con claridad, nada de lo que oía tenía el menor sentido para ella.

—Quiero que te marches —contestó Serena tembloro sa—. No te he pedido que vengas.

—Esa respuesta es completamente irracional, estoy convencido de que pronto cambiarás de opinión —asegu ró Darién —. Mamoru habría llamado a la policía de no haber le contado que estabas embarazada. Tuviste suerte de es capar sin una condena judicial. Esos robos tuvieron lugar durante un largo período de tiempo, no fueron el resulta do de una tentación repentina.

Serena cerró los ojos brevemente. Cuando, en el calor del momento, había confesado una culpa que no había cometido, lo había hecho creyendo así proteger a alguien a quien amaba y pensando que, en todo caso, no tenía ya nada que perder. Después de todo, había perdido a Darién y había aceptado abandonar Deveraux Court antes de que su estado se hiciera patente. Tras el rechazo de Darién, se había sentido desolada, y era excesivamente orgullosa como para presentarse ante él y contarle cuáles eran las consecuencias de su fin de semana de pasión.

—Mamoru está dispuesto a olvidar el pasado por el bien de tu hijo —continuó Darién.

—Mi hijo tiene un nombre... se llama Alexander —contestó Serena.

—Sería una estupidez, en tu posición, hacer caso omi so de la oferta de paz. Estoy convencido de que Mamoru está dispuesto a mantenerte.

—No quiero nada de ninguno de vosotros —contestó Serena profundamente ruborizada y disgustada, levantan do la vista—. Pero me gustaría saber por qué Mamoru cree de pronto que es su deber ofrecerme dinero.

—Es obvio que se debe a que su nieto, Andrew, ha deja do de lado su deber de manteneros al niño y a ti —contes tó Darién con ojos duros como diamantes, sosteniendo la mirada de Serena en una franca y dura colisión.

Serena se quedó helada. ¿Por qué iba a ser deber de Andrew mantenerlos a ella y a Alexander? De pronto compren dió, pero todo aquello no logró sino confundirla aún más. Era evidente que Darién creía que Andrew, su primo, era el padre de Alexander, pero, ¿por qué?

Serena estaba encendida de ira. Saber de dónde se ha bía sacado Darién esa idea era lo de menos. Estaba dema siado enfadada por la opinión que Darién debía de tener so bre su moral. De modo que Darién la veía como una ladrona y una buscona. Al fin y al cabo, solo una joven promiscua habría mantenido relaciones íntimas con los dos nietos de Mamoru en cuestión de tres meses. Darién pa recía feliz de creer que ella se había acostado con su pri mo inmediatamente después de acostarse con él, y más contento aún de pensar que el niño era de su primo.

—Serena, no he venido aquí a discutir contigo ni a ha blar de temas personales que, francamente, no tienen ninguna relación conmigo —explicó Darién en tono de reproche—. Te he traído la invitación de Mamoru, pero no tengo tiempo para altercados... Tengo una cita, y llego tarde.

Por una décima de segundo, Serena sintió como si la hubiera acuchillado. ¿Una cita? ¿De modo que el apena do viudo había vuelto por fin a la circulación? ¡Bravo por él! Y, por supuesto, los sórdidos problemas persona les de Serena no tenían ningún interés para él. En reali dad, para un hombre como Darién; sincero, inteligente y apasionado solo en la cama, escapar del escándalo de verse relacionado con una ladrona era algo de lo que se podía felicitar.

—Serena...

Serena se volvió. Estaba pálida. Sentía la necesidad de aplastar a Darién , de castigarlo por su deliberado distan ciamiento de ella, de hacerle daño, de herirlo por fingir que entre ellos no había habido jamás nada más que una intrascendente amistad.

Los rasgos de Darién, duros y oscuros, parecían impa cientes. Él insistió:

—Mamoru te espera el jueves. Supongo que puedo de cirle que aceptas su invitación...

Serena apartó los ojos de Darién. Sentía un torbellino de emociones en su interior, pero la más fuerte era la ira.

—Debes de estar de broma —sonrió amargamente—. No tengo ningún deseo de pasar las navidades con tu abuelo, y estoy segura de que él tiene menos ganas aún de pasar las conmigo.

—Pensé que te tentaría la idea de hacer las paces con tu propia familia.

Una risa irónica resonó en la habitación. ¿Hacer las paces? Darién no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Jamás había tenido con su padre más que una relación tensa y difícil. Soltera y con un hijo, y etiquetada de ladrona, ¿qué bien venida imaginaba Darién que le iban a dar?

—Me marché de Deveraux Court... sabiendo que no volvería jamás. No me dio pena, y no quiero volver ni de visita. Esa fase de mi vida terminó para siempre.

Los ojos zafiros de Darién, directos y desinhibidos, se fijaron en ella examinando su perfil.

—Supongo que he tenido muy poco tacto mencionan do esos robos.

—Jamás esperaría ningún tacto ni consideración por tu parte —alegó Serena conteniendo las lágrimas, decidida a no desmoronarse delante de él—. Pero me niego a que me manejen. Estás loco si has creído que voy a presentarme ante tu abuelo con el sombrero en la mano, como pidién dole caridad. Yo sola me las arreglo muy bien.

—Trabajas de sirvienta... siempre juraste que no traba jarías de sirvienta.

Serena vaciló, apretó los puños. Sirvienta. Pero no de Darién que, desde la cuna, se había visto rodeado de criados sin rostro que lo habían servido bajo la democrática e igualitaria etiqueta de «personal doméstico». Serena giró la cabeza bruscamente, ruborizada y tentada de abofetear lo.

—¡Dios...! ¡Solo el más estúpido y egoísta de los orgullos podría obligarte a rechazar tan magnánima invita ción! Mamoru podría hacer mucho por tu hijo. Piensa en el niño. ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir él por tus errores? —exi gió saber Darién —. Tu deber, como madre, es tener en cuen ta su futuro.

Una ola de dolor e ira embargó a Serena, que se vol vió hacia él con ojos azules brillantes como zafiros.

—¿Y qué hay del deber de su padre?

La boca sensual y generosa de Darién se torció en una mueca antes de responder:

—Cuando te acuestas con una persona tan irresponsa ble y egoísta como Andrew, debes saber que, si algo sale mal, estás sola.

Darién estaba enfadado, comprendió Serena de pronto. La tensión era patente en sus rasgos, en la fría condena que reflejaba su brillante mirada. Serena reconoció aque lla mirada, comprendió que Darién no era tan indiferente como quería aparentar. Fingía que no le había importado que se hubiera acostado con su primo inmediatamente después de hacerlo con él. Un amarga felicidad la inva dió. Darién no la deseaba pero, según parecía, tampoco de seaba que otro hombre la deseara.

—Lo creas o no, yo creí, en ese momento, que el pa dre de Alexander era fuerte como una roca —explicó Serena—. Estaba enamorada de él. Creía que jamás me dejaría en la estacada.

—Tenías solo diecinueve años... ¿qué podías saber de los hombres y de sus motivaciones? —Respondió Darién con impaciencia, mirando el reloj y caminando hacia la puer ta—. Tengo que marcharme.

La brusquedad de su marcha sorprendió a Serena, que se apresuró a seguirlo hasta el porche. Al abrir la puerta él la escrutó abiertamente, sin previo aviso, y Serena sin tió que el tiempo volvía peligrosamente atrás haciéndole recordar intimidades del pasado. Darién... respondiendo con una asombrosa y primaria pasión a sus flirteos, tumbán dola en la hierba, junto al lago, presionando los labios contra los de ella con una voracidad explosiva. Serena se sintió cohibida, violenta y ruborizada.

Las mejillas de Darién parecieron oscurecerse resaltan do los pómulos. Un brillo divertido e irónico se reflejaba en sus ojos. Darién levantó una mano y dejó que su dedo moreno acariciara suavemente la trémula línea de sus aterciopelados, generosos labios, provocando en ella una cadena de sensaciones estremecedoras, dejándola clava da en su sitio, inmóvil.

—Qué desperdicio que te dediques al servicio domésti co, Serena —comentó dándose la vuelta e internándose en la noche antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar—. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Mamoru está ansioso por conocer a ese niño... te llamaré mañana para que me des tu respuesta.

—No, no me llames, no serviría de nada. Estoy decidi da, no tengo nada que considerar —contestó Serena tensa—. De todos modos, no tendría tiempo. Los Black tienen mucha vida social, y la casa siempre está llena de invita dos en Navidad.

—¿Será posible que de verdad hayas cambiado tanto? —murmuró Darién —. Pensé que estarías deseando salir de esta casa, que te marcharías sin mirar atrás, igual que te marchaste de la casa de mi abuelo.

Serena se enfadó. Naturalmente, Darién había supuesto que la perspectiva del dinero la decidiría rápidamente a aceptar la invitación, pero se equivocaba. ¿Se equivoca ría ella también con respecto a él? Jamás le había dicho a Darién que Alexander era hijo suyo... en una ocasión, en mitad de una disputa, había estado a punto, pero al final había guardado silencio. ¿Por qué? En lo más hondo de su alma, la mortificaba recordar que, aquella noche, le había dicho a Darién que podían hacer el amor con toda seguri dad. Había mentido, y lo había hecho con plena concien cia, a propósito, con conocimiento de causa.

Serena lo observó caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el Ferrari negro. Estaba helada en el umbral de la puerta, temblando. Tras la tensión del encuentro, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. De pronto, se encendió una luz. Serena oyó detenerse el Range Rover de Diamante. Esmeralda salió del coche de un salto.

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? —exigió saber echando una mirada inquisitiva hacia Darién, de pie entre las sombras, sin dejar de dirigir su ira contra Serena mientras caminaba en su dirección.

—Vine a traerle un mensaje a Serena —contestó Darién fría mente.

—¿Dejas que un extraño entre en mi casa cuando mis hijos están durmiendo en la planta de arriba? —preguntó Esmeralda con un ataque de ira.

—Cariño... —intervino su marido—... no creo que debas calificar al señor Chiba de extraño.

—Mi padre trabaja para Darién —contestó Serena tratando de ser breve—. Lo conozco desde hace años.

Esmeralda se detuvo y miró a su marido, esperando que le dijera qué hacer. Diamante estrechó la mano de Darién. Consciente de que había hecho el ridículo, Esmeralda le lanzó a Serena una mirada llena de reproches.

—Hablaremos de esto en privado.

—Si no te importa, ahora me voy a la cama —contestó Serena con calma—. No quería que Darién tocara el timbre, así que tuve que dejarlo entrar.

Serena subió las escaleras, consciente de que no podría evitar otra regañina de Esmeralda, pero demasiado nerviosa por la visita de Darién como para preocuparse. La había he cho sentirse airada, enfadada, extraña, hipersensible... Seguramente se debía a que había sentido vergüenza al recordar cosas que ninguna mujer, con una pizca de orgu llo, habría deseado recordar. Eso era todo, se repetía en silencio.

Decidida a conformarse con aquella explicación, Serena se metió en la cama luchando contra el deseo de to mar en brazos a su hijo y apretarlo contra sí para reconfortarse. Habría sido un gesto egoísta, y ella no era una madre egoísta... ¿o sí?

Soportaba a una jefa que hubiera podido acabar con la paciencia de un santo, y todo para que Alexander pudiera comer bien, vivir en una casa cómoda y jugar en un espacioso jardín con muchos juguetes. No tenía nada suyo, hasta la ropa que llevaba su hijo había pertenecido a los gemelos. Pero Alexander era demasiado pequeño como para darse cuenta. Aquel año, no obstante, Serena quería ofre cerle unas verdaderas navidades. Esa era la razón por la que había pedido un aumento. No obstante, el recuerdo de ese suceso apenas podía captar su atención en ese mo mento.

Le resultaba casi imposible de creer que Mamoru quisiera invitar a la hija de su mayordomo a su mansión. ¿Pensaría instalarla en la casa principal, o espe raría que se instalara en las húmedas y lóbregas depen dencias de la planta baja de su padre y madrastra? Y, si el abuelo de Darién le ofrecía ayuda económica, ¿sería ella tan débil como para aceptarla?

Incómoda ante la idea, Serena dio vueltas y más vuel tas en la cama sin poder dormir. La cuestión, de todos modos, era irrelevante. Esmeralda montaría una escena si ella le pedía unos días vacaciones en Navidad. Y, mien tras Alexander no tuviera edad para ir a la guardería, los Black podían estar tranquilos.

A pesar de todo, Serena siguió despierta recordando la primera vez que vio a Darién, a los trece años. Cada Navi dad y cada verano Darién había ido a visitar a su abuelo, y aunque su inglés era perfecto, seguía siendo, esencial mente, griego. Su padre había sido un rico magnate grie go que se había casado con la hija de Mamoru. Exótico, fascinante, y extravagantemente guapo, Darién se convirtió, como era natural, en el objetivo del primer flechazo amoroso de Serena. Él, en cambio, con ocho años más que ella, jamás había reparado en su existencia.

El verano en el que Serena tenía catorce años Darién lle vó a su novia a casa de su abuelo. Aquella novia tenía un risita sofocada de lo más irritante. Serena, profundamente divertida, observaba a Darién hacer una mueca cada vez que ella reía. Pero al año siguiente aquella risa desapare ció. Rey Hino, una perfecta muñeca de porcela na, una rica griega de sedosos cabellos negros, llegó al verano siguiente a visitar a Darién acompañada de una vieja niñera que hacía las veces de carabina. Y Serena observó incrédula cómo Darién se enamoraba de ella. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta Darién de que Rey era una niña mimada, una engreída sin cerebro?

No, Darién había estado ciego, y al verano siguiente Rey tuvo aún más motivos para mostrar su vanidad. Lle vaba el anillo de compromiso de Darién . Serena estaba ho rrorizada, pero ni siquiera entonces se dio por vencida. Después de todo, muchos compromisos se rompían antes de llegar al altar, razonó ilusoriamente.

Sin embargo, cuando Mamoru salió de viaje para asis tir a la boda de Darién Serena se mostró inconsolable. Para entonces tenía ya diecisiete años, y comenzaba a estar harta de languidecer por un hombre que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance y que, finalmente, se había convertido en el marido de otra mujer. Serena comenzó entonces a salir con chicos. Su figura elegante y esbelta, sus rasgos agradables y su melena rubia no dejaron de procurarle admiradores.

A las navidades siguientes Rey estaba ya embara zada. Pocos meses después, se convirtió en la insensible madre de una niña preciosa. Darién adoraba a su hija. Serena sintió su corazón palpitar al ver a Darién prodigar amor a Hotaru, su hija. Rey, en cambio, se mostraba indiferen te y petulante, y dejaba a la niña al cuidado de la niñera en cuanto la decencia se lo permitía. Estaba visiblemente molesta porque fuera su hija, y no ella, el centro de aten ción de todas las miradas. Serena, mientras tanto, no deja ba de preguntarse por qué Darién no habría esperado a que ella creciera.

Pero aquel mismo año la tragedia se cebó en la fami lia de Darién. No se celebró la Navidad en Deveraux Court. Darién permaneció en Grecia. Su mujer y su hija habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico. Al verano siguiente, sin embargo, Darién volvió, solo y melancólico, instalándo se en el Folly, junto al lago, y rehuyendo toda compañía.

Y Serena, haciendo gala de su total y completa estupi dez, decidió que había llegado el momento de aprove char la oportunidad, que tenía que ser entonces, antes de que Darién volviera a Grecia y se enamorara locamente de alguna otra mujer, o nunca.

—Ahora que sé quién es Darién Chiba —comentó Esmeralda la tarde siguiente, de buen humor—, comprendo que no pudieras dejar a un hombre tan importante en la puerta. Pero él es la única excepción, Serena. No vuelvas a abrir la puerta nunca más mientras estamos fuera.

El dinero lo era todo, reflexionó Serena. Esmeralda había llamado por teléfono a todas sus amigas contándoles co sas como: «No puedes ni imaginarte quién estuvo anoche en mi casa... era el hombre más encantador... debe tener millones... Sí, el padre de nuestra niñera trabaja para él... tengo la sensación de que los griegos no son tan clasistas como nosotros...»

Serena cerró de golpe la puerta del lavavajillas refle xionando sobre las estúpidas palabras de su jefa. Esmeralda no podía ni imaginarse lo clasistas que eran los griegos. Cuando, al despertar de su estado de embriaguez, Darién se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la cama con la hija del mayordomo, se había levantado más veloz que el rayo. Ni siquiera entonces, sin embargo, se había sentido Serena preparada para el rotundo rechazo que acabaría con aquel breve episodio de intimidad y que la dejaría sin esperanza... ni orgullo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Serena se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo y se detuvo en seco delante del porche. Por la ventana lateral podía ver la gorra del chófer de una im presionante limusina. Contuvo el aliento y abrió. Darién tremendamente atractivo y elegante con un traje gris, ca misa de seda blanca y corbata azul, la miraba. Estaba guapísimo. El corazón de Serena palpitó. Una intensa y excitante emoción la paralizó.

—No esperaba que volvieras —susurró ella.

Darién esbozó una efímera sonrisa y desvió la vista por encima de su hombro.

—¿Señora Black?

—Llámame Esmeralda, por favor...

Darién pasó por delante de Serena como si fuera invisi ble y estrechó la mano que Esmeralda le tendía.

—¿Darién ...? —musitó Serena confusa.

—He venido a hablar con tu jefa, Serena. Si nos discul pas...

—Vamos al salón —intervino Esmeralda sonriendo satis fecha—. Prepara café, Serena.

Molesta e incrédula ante aquella respuesta, Serena se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café. Luego, volvió al sa lón.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero me temo que no podemos prescindir de ella ahora mismo. Vamos a tener invitados en navidades y... —estaba diciendo Esmeralda.

Serena abrió la puerta, que estaba entornada, y se que dó de pie en el umbral, furiosa al comprender que la ha bían excluido de una discusión que la concernía directa mente. ¿Cómo se atrevía Darién a hacer algo así?

—¿Cuándo tuvo Serena sus últimas vacaciones? —pre guntó entonces Darién , de pie junto a la chimenea.

—Eh... pues... —tartamudeó Esmeralda, que no estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

—En realidad, Serena no ha tenido nunca vacaciones en esta casa, ¿verdad, señora Black? —continuó Darién con un brillo de ironía en los ojos.

—¿De dónde demonios te ha sacado esa idea? —con traatacó Esmeralda irritada.

—Darién... —comenzó a decir Serena en voz baja.

—Las condiciones de trabajo de Serena son vergonzosas, son la comidilla del vecindario —continuó Darién se rio—. En realidad decir que es una esclava en esta casa es incluso generoso.

—¿Cómo... cómo dice? —preguntó Esmeralda sorprendi da.

—¡Darién , por el amor de Dios! —intervino Serena horrori zada.

Pero Darién, sin embargo, ni siquiera la miró.

—Se ha aprovechado de que era una adolescente, de que estaba embarazada. Lleva más de dos años trabajan do sin cesar, trabaja más de ocho horas diarias, y a cam bio le paga una miseria. Hay que ser responsable con los empleados, es un deber, y usted lo ha olvidado. Y no eres ni pobre ni tonta, así que no hay circunstancias ate nuantes que puedan justificar tu falta de escrúpulos —aca bó, tuteándola.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? ¡Fuera de mi casa! —exclamó Esmeralda roja de ira.

—Ve a hacer tu maleta, Serena —murmuró Darién sin par padear, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa—. Te espero en el coche.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte... —comenzó a decir Serena.

—Así que soy la comidilla del vecindario, ¿eh? —co mentó Esmeralda mirando a Serena con una expresión acu sadora—. ¡Cuando pienso en todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!

—No has hecho nada por ella excepto utilizarla en tu propio beneficio —intervino Darién irónico.

— ¡Estás despedida! ¡Quiero que ese niño y tú salgáis de esta casa ahora mismo! —gritó Esmeralda.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Serena sacó la pesada maleta por la puerta mien tras Esmeralda seguía gritando detrás de ella. Un hombre de uniforme la esperaba listo para ayu darla. La puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe tras ella. Serena se apresuró al jardín de atrás a recoger a Alexander, en donde había permanecido mientras hacía la maleta. Poco tiempo le había llevado hacerla, con Esmeralda de pie, sol tando gritos. La señora Black se había negado a que se llevara la ropa de Alexander, argumentando que no se la había regalado, sino prestado. Y lo mismo había ocurrido con los juguetes. Serena tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo estre chó. El niño la miró confuso, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Alexander... mataré a Darién por esto... ¡te lo juro!

El chófer le abrió la puerta de la limusina. Serena en tró, tensa, y levantó la vista. Darién miraba fijamente al niño sentado sobre su regazo.

—Es muy... moreno —comentó Darién tras un momento de vacilación. Serena, sobresaltada, bajó la cabeza y sentó al niño en el asiento, ocupándose de abrocharle el cintu rón—. Pensé que sería rubio... —continuó Darién sin apartar los ojos de Alexander.

El niño levantó la vista mostrando sus ojos azules, su pelo negro y su piel aceitunada. Serena, rubori zada, se apresuró a explicar:

—Es que ha salido a mi madre... era muy morena. Ocurre a veces... es cosa de los genes, ya sabes.

—Yo no conocí a tu madre.

Serena se alegró. Su madre había sido tan rubia como ella. Había vivido en Deveraux Court solo unos meses, hasta el divorcio de su marido. En aquel entonces, estaba embarazada de Serena, pero a pesar de todo había preferi do marcharse sola a quedarse con un marido al que, poco a poco, había aprendido a despreciar debido a su falta de ambición.

Serena respiró hondo. Aquello, sin embargo, no calmó sus nervios, a punto de estallar. Miró a su hijo y se pro metió no levantar la voz ni hacer nada que pudiera alte rarlo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —preguntó con teniendo la ira con gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Creo que empiezo a darme cuenta —confesó Darién —. No puedo llevarte a Deveraux Court hasta el jueves, Mamoru tiene invitados. No sería apropiado que llegaras mientras están allí.

Serena, temblorosa, echó la cabeza atrás. Sus ojos bri llaban acusadores.

—Le has robado a mi hijo su hogar y el único lugar seguro que tenía para vivir...

—Deberías darme las gracias —alegó él con ojos desa fiantes.

—¿Darte las gracias? —repitió Serena tartamudeando incrédula.

—¿Cómo has podido vivir en esa casa, esclavizada, con esa arpía? ¿Dónde está tu indomable espíritu, dónde tu sentido común? ¿Es que no comprendes que jamás de biste aceptar esas condiciones de trabajo durante tanto tiempo?

Serena, roja de ira, respiró hondo tratando de conte nerse.

—Lo acepté por el bien de mi hijo. Con ese trabajo podía estar con él todo el día... y él disfrutaba de muchas ventajas que yo jamás habría podido ofrecerle.

—He tratado de dialogar cortésmente con esa mujer, le he pedido algo razonable —aseguró Darién declinando toda responsabilidad.

—Has interferido en un asunto que no era de tu in cumbencia, le has dado a Esmeralda solo dos minutos para recapacitar y acceder a tu demanda, y después has pasa do a la ofensiva. Te dije que no estaba dispuesta de nin gún modo a ir a Deveraux Court —le recordó Serena ele vando la voz—. Pero tú no escuchas, claro, y ahora estoy sin casa y sin trabajo por tu culpa.

—Deja ya de hacer teatro, Serena —contestó Darién con una mirada reprobadora—. Por supuesto, asumo toda la responsabilidad hasta el momento en que Mamoru me re leve. El jueves irás a Deveraux Court, y te humillarás ante Mamoru. No me importa si quieres o no, es el precio de tu readmisión, y tendrás que pagarlo —continuó Darién convencido—. Hoy te he hecho un favor.

—¿Un favor? —repitió Serena tragando—. En este ins tante, y gracias a ti, mi hijo tiene solo la ropa que lleva puesta, y en cuanto a los juguetes...

—Waff —dijo Alexander abriendo la boca por primera vez, expectante—. Quiero a Waff...

—Waff se ha quedado en casa, cariño —contestó su madre—. No ha podido venir con nosotros.

Alexander hizo una mueca de enfado tan increíblemente parecida a las que esbozaba Darién que por un segundo Serena no pudo creer que él no hubiera adivinado la verdad nada más verlo.

—Quiero a Waff... a Waff le gusta ir en coche.

Serena tragó y dirigió una mirada acusadora a Darién .

—Quizá quieras explicarle tú que el juguete con el que lleva toda la vida durmiendo ya no es suyo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ah... quieres decir que, con las prisas, te has olvidado de recogerlo, ¿es eso?

—No, no es eso. La ropa y los juguetes eran de los hi jos de Esmeralda, pero no me ha dejado llevarme nada... no es de extrañar, después del modo en que la has insultado. Como no podía desquitarse contigo, se ha desquitado con Alexander.

—¿La ropa y los... juguetes? —repitió Darién incrédulo.

Serena asintió.

—Juguetes... quiero a Waff.

—Pues entonces compraremos juguetes... comprare mos otro Waff —contestó Darién impaciente—. ¡Jamás habría creído que ninguna mujer pudiera ser tan rencorosa!

—No puedes comprar ningún Waff, a ningún precio —le informó Serena en tono de reproche—. Es una jirafa rosa que le hizo la madre de Esmeralda a Mimet.

—Bueno, le compraré una jirafa —contestó Darién sin de jarse impresionar.

—No vas a engañarlo, Darién —aseguró Serena ladeando despacio la cabeza y preguntándose por qué se preocupa ba tanto por un modesto juguete cuando ni siquiera sabía dónde dormirían esa noche—. ¿A dónde nos llevas?

—A mi casa de la ciudad... ¿a dónde, si no?

—¡Yo a tu casa no voy! —exclamó Serena horrorizada.

—A casa... con Waff —dijo Alexander encantado.

—¡Está obsesionado! —exclamó Darién en tono de repro che.

—¡Es solo un niño! —replicó Serena a la defensiva—. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?

—Ha sido muy sencillo, solo he hecho lo correcto...

—¿Lo correcto?

—Para bien o para mal, tu hijo es un Chiba, es parte de la familia —afirmó Darién —. No debería sufrir las conse cuencias de los errores de sus padres.

—Yo no he cometido ningún error como madre.

—Sugiero que dejemos esta conversación para cuando estemos solos.

—No quiero ir a tu casa —repitió Serena apretando los dientes.

—Pues no voy a reservarte una habitación en un hotel. Puede que seas lo suficientemente tonta como para vol ver a desaparecer, y ya he perdido bastante tiempo bus cándote...

—Creía que había sido Mamoru quien me...

—Mi abuelo tiene más de ochenta años —le recordó Darién secamente—. Yo contraté a la agencia de detectives y traté con ellos, y te aseguro que no les fue fácil dar contigo.

—Es que no quería que nadie me encontrara —susurró Serena.

Hubo un silencio. Serena observó el tráfico por la ventanilla durante un minuto o dos, pero lentamente vol vió la vista hacia Darién . Sus rasgos, relajados y en calma, parecían burlarse de ella justamente por su indolencia. Sin embargo no había nada de indolente en Darién. Una pa sión, una enorme energía interna lo movía, por no men cionar su orgullo. Aún sin aquel cuerpo espectacular, Darién hubiera llamado la atención a donde quiera que hubiera ido. Las mujeres lo miraban hechizadas por su intenso atractivo sexual.

Darién volvió la cabeza y sostuvo su mirada mientras ella se ruborizaba. Serena se puso tensa.

—Tenía miedo de que hubieras acabado en las calles —confesó él con sinceridad, en medio del silencio. Serena abrió los ojos enormemente—. Bueno, es lógico. Tenías poco dinero, no podía durarte mucho en una ciudad tan cara como esta. Imaginé que habrías tenido que depender de tu cuerpo para sobrevivir.

—Pues no, no estaba tan desesperada —contestó Serena apretando los puños, con voz temblorosa—. Me las arre glé sin tener que vender mi cuerpo.

—Espero que te haya servido de lección. Andrew estaba hechizado por ti, pero siempre planeó casarse con una mujer de dinero. Solo una mujer rica podría ofrecerle el tren de vida que mi primo se cree en el derecho de disfrutar —añadió Darién con un gesto de desprecio.

—No quiero hablar de Andrew —aseguró Serena ciega de odio—. Me basta por ahora con tratar de asimilar el desas tre que has causado en nuestras vidas.

Darién sonrió débilmente y contestó:

—Pronto me estarás agradecida.

—¡Jamás! ¡No puedes jugar así con las vidas de los demás!

Sin dinero, sin casa, sin trabajo, Darién había acabado con todo lo que tenía. Había hecho algo imperdonable... la había puesto en una situación tal, que se veía obligada a depender de su generosidad. Un desastre para su orgu llo. Sin embargo, con un niño a su cargo, no podía mar charse enfadada porque, ¿a dónde ir?

El coche se detuvo delante de una casa impresionan te, en un barrio elegante. Serena salió y se inclinó para re coger a Alexander, pero este salió del vehículo por su cuenta, rehusando su ayuda. Conforme crecía, se mostraba cada vez más independiente. Una mujer mayor les abrió la puerta antes incluso de que llegaran. Inclinó la cabeza y se fijo en Alexander.

—Esta es mi ama de llaves, Luna. Ella cuidará del niño —informó Darién .

—El niño —repitió Serena jurándose a sí misma que gri taría si Darién volvía a llamarlo así—. Yo lo cuidaré.

—Luna me cuidó a mí —añadió Darién —. Te aseguro que es perfectamente capaz de manejar a un niño.

La niñera de Darién . Aquel, definitivamente, no era su día. Aquella mujer griega notaría perfectamente el pare cido, sobre todo si había criado a Darién . Sin embargo, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que Luna se arriesgara a provocar la ira de su amo haciendo un comentario sobre su paternidad? Su secreto estaba a salvo, se dijo Serena.

Después de todo, no tenía ninguna intención de decir le a Darién que era el padre de su hijo, ¿para qué? Solo ser viría para descubrir su mentira, para sacar de él un pro vecho que jamás había pretendido. No habría sido justo, reflexionó. Ella había asumido deliberadamente el riesgo de quedarse embarazada. En realidad, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, aquel fin de semana había deseado quedarse embarazada.

Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Serena de seaba darle a Darién un hijo. Un hijo que pudiera sustituir a su hijita perdida. Y, sencillamente, se había lanzado a ello sin pensar... ¿o sí lo había pensado? ¿No había creí do, en el fondo, que Darién sería incapaz de abandonar a la madre de su hijo? Serena tenía miedo de lo que Darién pu diera pensar si le confesaba que el niño era suyo, tenía miedo de que creyera que su conducta había estado per fectamente calculada.

Había sido una imprudente, pero solo había compren dido hasta qué punto en el instante en que Darién la recha zó. En aquel entonces, ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, era muy inmadura. Pero Darién jamás la comprende ría ni la perdonaría. Pensaría que había mentido solo para pescarlo, por su dinero. Además sobre ella recaía la culpabilidad de los robos. Eso hacía imposible que Darién pudiera creer ninguna otra cosa. Jamás admitiría que ella hubiera podido tener buenas intenciones al querer que darse embarazada.

Darién terminó de impartir órdenes a Luna, que tenía a Alexander en brazos, y abrió la puerta.

—Ahora podremos hablar, Serena —murmuró.

Aquellas palabras sonaron a amenaza. Serena lo si guió hasta la biblioteca y, al verse reflejada en un espejo, hizo una mueca. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y no llevaba ma quillaje. Había aprendido a prescindir de él, por ahorrar. Llevaba un suéter negro y unos vaqueros, todo comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.

Su aspecto era pobre y desarreglado. Estaba de pie en medio de una habitación decorada con lujo. Serena se me tió las manos en los bolsillos y levantó la vista.

Darién se apoyó distraídamente sobre una mesa de cao ba observándola sin ninguna inhibición. Aquello la pilla ba por sorpresa, aquella mirada era como una caricia. Serena se puso tensa, se ruborizó. De pronto, estaba sin aliento, tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía a toda ve locidad.

Darién se enderezó lentamente y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia ella, en silencio, como un depre dador se acerca a su presa. Serena tragó saliva convulsivamente, abrió los labios tratando de romper el hechizo. Darién se detuvo a dos pasos de ella.

—Por fin solos —dijo Darién con una intensa satisfacción. Serena parpadeó perpleja. El corazón le latía tan aprisa, que temía que le fallara—. Cuéntame... —continuó Darién con voz profunda e intensamente sexy, provocándole un es tremecimiento.

—¿Que te cuente... qué?

Serena sintió pánico ante la reacción de su propio cuerpo y dio un paso atrás, pero Darién, sencillamente, vol vió a acortar distancias poniéndola contra la librería.

—Solo quiero que me respondas sinceramente a una pregunta muy sencilla. He esperado mucho tiempo para hacértela. ¿Me utilizaste como anzuelo para pescar a Andrew o... o acabaste en la cama de él rebotada de la mía?

Un profundo shock paralizó a Serena al ver resucitado el pasado. O, más bien, la versión de Darién del pasado. Serena se lamió los labios nerviosamente. La mirada de Darién se centró en ese detalle.

—¡Ninguna de las dos!

—No, no, tiene que ser una de las dos posibilidades. A menos que creas que una chica de diecinueve años no tiene moral, cosa a la que me niego —contestó Darién con cinismo—. ¡Te estoy concediendo el beneficio de la duda, admito que sentías algo por alguno de los dos!

Serena parpadeó y se ruborizó. La ira iluminaba sus ojos azules.

—No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar.

—Dos hombres... y una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa —continuó Darién regodeándose en las palabras—. Es la rece ta perfecta para el desastre cuando la mujer es impulsiva, apasionada y rebelde como tú.

—No sé por qué me hablas de esto, no me gusta.

—No vas a detenerme, porque necesito saberlo —ase guró Darién posando los ojos zafiro sobre ella—. Andrew siempre te deseó... pero jamás te deseó tanto como cuan do pensó que eras mía.

Serena volvió la cabeza. Le inquietaba su insistencia y su perspicacia. Darién no estaba diciendo nada que ella no supiera pero, por irónico que pareciera, jamás se había sentido atraída hacia Andrew. Comparado con Darién , su pri mo era como el oropel frente al oro, siempre a su som bra. No obstante, la atención que Andrew le había prestado tras el rechazo de Darién había sido como un bálsamo para su orgullo.

Serena había salido con Andrew y con sus amigos durante una temporada. Había ido con ellos a fiestas y discotecas a pesar de las advertencias de su padre. ¿Era esa la razón por la que Darién creía que Andrew era el padre de su hijo?, se preguntó Serena. ¿O acaso ella se había comportado de un modo tan raro cuando Mamoru la pilló con el retrato en miniatura, que el anciano la había malinterpretado?

Unos dedos largos y morenos atraparon un mechón de sus cabellos rubio y lo apartaron de su rostro.

—Serena...

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Darién , que estaba de pronto tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia. Un estremecimien to la recorrió. Su mirada colisionó con los ojos azules y profundos de él.

—Basta ya —susurró ella.

—¿Basta ya?, ¿de qué?, ¿de juegos? ¿Y por qué? Juga mos mucho aquel verano —Serena sintió que se ponía pá lida—. Dios mío... por supuesto, lo sabía —añadió Darién se camente—. Igual que Artemisa, eres la diosa de la caza y la persecución. Hubiera necesitado ser mucho más fuerte para resistirme a la tentación que suponías.

Serena hubiera deseado que se la tragara la tierra, pero tuvo que conformarse con presionar la espalda contra la librería.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Alexander.

—No tan deprisa —contestó Darién en un murmullo des pectivo, agarrándola de la muñeca y manteniéndola ine xorablemente junto a él—. Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Queda una posibilidad que, según parece, no se te ha ocurrido...

—¿Y cuál es?

—Que, quizá, al final, no pudiera distinguir entre Andrew y tú —explicó Serena tratando deliberadamente de insultarlo.

Los rasgos de Darién enrojecieron de ira de repente, sus bellas facciones dejaron de expresar burla. Darién se inclinó hacia ella de improviso poniendo ambas manos a los la dos de su cabeza, sobre la librería, y haciéndola su pri sionera.

—¿En serio? —inquirió él con una mirada amenazado ra.

Serena presionó la espalda contra las estanterías en un vano e instintivo intento de escapar.

—Darién ...

Unos dedos largos acariciaron el ángulo de su mejilla reteniéndola.

—Deja que te enseñe la diferencia —añadió él con los dientes apretados.

—No...

La excitación ante lo que iba a suceder prendió en Serena. Darién hizo un ruido gutural, algo intermedio entre una risa y un gruñido, y después bajó las fuertes manos hacia sus caderas conquistando su boca con pasión.

La estrechó fuertemente contra él. La sangre de las venas de Serena parecía cantar al calor de aquella exci tación. Bajo la embestida de sus exigentes labios y del ataque carnal de su lengua, Serena se sintió arder. Darién tomó su boca con la fiereza de un macho hambriento in clinado sobre su presa, y Serena se sintió víctima de una unión íntima y confusa que desgarraba su memoria y echaba abajo todas sus barreras reduciéndola a escom bros.

Darién apartó los labios de ella tan deprisa como los ha bía posado. Sus ojos azules brillaban. Luego, se apartó por completo de ella y caminó hasta la ventana.

Por una décima de segundo, Serena creyó derrumbar se allí mismo, sobre la alfombra. Sus rodillas no la suje taban. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba. Sin embargo su cuerpo ardía y vibraba de un modo que ya había olvi dado. No quería reconocerlo. Sentía la hinchazón y la tensión de sus pezones, un doloroso y tortuoso vacío en tre sus piernas, el inquietante e increíble terror de saber que Darién tenía aún un inmenso poder sobre su cuerpo.

Serena observó su espalda y supo leer en su rígida postura la tensión. Sospechó que aquella pasión no era tampoco bienvenida para él.

—La diferencia entre mi primo y yo —explicó Darién dán dose la vuelta—, es que yo me avergoncé de lo ocurrido entre nosotros hace dos años y medio.

—¿Avergonzarte? —repitió Serena trémula.

—¿Cómo querías que me sintiera? ¿Qué esperabas? Mi mujer había muerto hacía solo siete meses... y tú tenías solo diecinueve años, eras más inocente que una niña, por mucho que quisieras engañarme con tus tretas. ¿Creíste que iba a sentirme orgulloso de mi conquista?, ¿que iba a sentirme orgulloso de conquistar a una adolescente, a la hija de uno de los sirvientes más leales de mi abuelo? ¿Y, además, virgen?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Serena permaneció inmóvil, como una piedra, rí gida e inexpresiva. Alguna habilidad tenía que haber adquirido trabajando para Esmeralda. Por dentro, sin embargo, estaba temblando. «Conquista», «la hija de un sirviente», «virgen»... ni una sola de aquellas palabras sonaba bien. Todas resaltaban la humillante di ferencia que la había separado siempre de Darién. Mortifi cada, Serena salió de la habitación a toda prisa sin saber siquiera a dónde ir en aquella casa desconocida. Encon tró un lavabo y se refugió en él. No, jamás había gozado de la ventaja de pertenecer a su categoría social. Todo los separaba: la edad, los orígenes, la experiencia. Pero lo peor de todo era que había conocido a Darién dentro del ambiente de Deveraux Court, en el que ella no sería ja más más que la hija del mayordomo.

¿Por qué diablos la había besado? ¿Para obtener una definitiva victoria sobre ella? El insulto que le había diri gido había hecho brotar en él una respuesta masculina, primitiva. Lo cierto era que Darién , en medio del ardor de la pasión, jamás se había mostrado como un flemático caballero inglés. Al contrario, siempre había sido sexual mente muy apasionado. Serena sintió un estremecimiento al recordarlo. Se ruborizó. No había excusa para su com portamiento. Darién seguía atrayéndola igual que antes, como un imán atrae metales. Pero se trataba de algo simplemente físico, se dijo a sí misma a la defensiva. Se debía a las hormonas, a la química del cuerpo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

De pronto, sonaron golpes en la puerta, pero Serena hizo caso omiso de ellos.

—Serena, contaré hasta cinco para que salgas...

La advertencia de Darién la obligó a apresurarse. Se ha bía lavado la cara para evitar que se le notaran las lágri mas. Se secó a toda prisa y abrió.

—¿Dónde está Alexander? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Arriba, con Luna. Escucha —contestó Darién con calma.

Serena oyó las risas de Alexander, un piso más arriba. Se gún parecía, su hijo se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

—¡No quiero hablar del pasado! —afirmó en voz alta.

—Pues yo sí, es un asunto que aún no ha terminado —contraatacó Darién .

—Por supuesto que ha terminado, dejaste bien clara tu posición en aquel entonces: «lo siento, Serena, pero nece sitaba una mujer, y estaba borracho» —explicó parodian do su postura con una amargura que no fue capaz de ocultar.

—¡No fue eso lo que yo dije...! —exclamó Darién apretan do los dientes.

—No, eso era lo que se deducía. ¡No te atrevas a vol ver a tocarme!

Darién le dirigió una mirada indirecta y burlona y con testó:

—Deberías ensayar un poco más esa respuesta de re chazo.

Serena se ruborizó profundamente recordando la apa sionada respuesta de su cuerpo en brazos de Darién. Aque llo la horrorizaba, había creído que él no tendría ningún poder sobre ella. Creía haber madurado, dejado atrás a la adolescente. Y de pronto descubría su error.

Darién posó una mano sobre su hombro y ella lo apartó. Él dejó escapar el aire sonoramente, con un suspiro terri blemente sexy.

—Estás temblando...

—Jamás te perdonaré por habernos traído aquí. ¿Adónde demonios se supone que voy a ir ahora? No voy a volver a Deveraux Court ni a humillarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Disfruta de mi hospitalidad —contestó Darién observán dola con frialdad, sin dejarse afectar, girando sobre sus talones.

—Pero no quiero aceptar tu hospitalidad, Darién .

Darién se quedó inmóvil y respondió sin darse la vuelta:

—Dentro de cinco días, habrás recobrado el sentido co mún y estarás de camino a Deveraux Court. Si no eres lo suficientemente sensata como para humillarte, sentirás la ira de Mamoru sobre ti... pero eso es asunto tuyo, no mío.

Darién la dejó ahí, de pie, y Serena se sintió terriblemen te sola y asustada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El sentimiento de inseguridad que la embargaba era profun do. El último lugar al que deseaba ir era Deveraux Court.

Por fin, subió las escaleras. El ama de llaves le ense ñó su dormitorio, junto a la habitación en la que estaba Alexander. Le sugirió que cenaran y discutieron sobre los gus tos de su hijo.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Serena y su hijo se senta ron a cenar. En el comedor, azul y dorado, la mesa estaba puesta para dos. Darién no cenaría con ellos. Al volver al dormitorio de Alexander vieron un montón de muñecos de pe luche y otros paquetes bien envueltos. Y, entre todos ellos, destacaba una enorme jirafa. Alexander gritó entusias mado y corrió a investigar, y Serena se quedó inmóvil, en el umbral.

—¿Lo ves? Es fácil distraer a un niño con juguetes nuevos —comentó Darién con cierta superioridad, desde de trás de ella.

Desconcertada, Serena se volvió y respondió:

—¿De dónde han salido todas estas cosas?

—Una amiga las ha elegido para mí y me las ha man dado. Hay también ropa.

—¿Y cuánto ha costado este generoso gesto tuyo? —preguntó Serena, ruborizada y molesta.

—Eso no tiene importancia —contestó él poniéndose tenso y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En serio? —insistió Serena acalorada—. Te darás cuenta de que no puedo aceptarlo, ¿verdad?

—No ha sido nada... olvídalo —respondió Darién seco.

—¡Pero no puedo dejar que lo pagues tú!

—No me hagas traer a colación ese pasado que tantas ganas tienes de olvidar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que cuando se trata de principios morales, los dos sabemos muy bien que tú no eres Pollyanna.

Serena se puso pálida, como si Darién le hubiera pegado. Se refería a los robos. Darién hizo un movimiento impa ciente con una mano y añadió:

—Trata de comportarte con naturalidad conmigo, Serena. Detesto la hipocresía... y todo este jaleo por una ni miedad... ¿de verdad crees que vas a impresionarme con ese teatro?

Serena dio un paso atrás, entró en el dormitorio y ce rró la puerta. Hubiera deseado volver a abrir, agarrar a Darién por el cuello y gritarle que no era un ladrona. Hubie ra deseado proclamar su inocencia. Pero había rehusado ese derecho por voluntad propia hacía dos años. Solo de latando al verdadero culpable podría limpiar su reputa ción, y si lo hacía causaría un daño irreparable...

Darién no habría permitido que una persona que hubiera delinquido, por muy arrepentida o reformada que estuvie ra, permaneciera en casa de su abuelo. Habría llamado a la policía y la habría acusado con presteza, sin vacilar. En lo relativo al crimen y su castigo, no era en absoluto liberal.

En los paquetes había un guardarropa completo para el niño. Ropa interior, pijamas, camisas y pantalones, todo con la etiqueta de un establecimiento de precios ra zonables, no como los juguetes, que debían de ser muy caros. Serena suspiró y se llevó a Alexander a la cama después de bañarlo. Su hijo estaba muy cansado, pero por fin dijo la palabra fatal que ella esperaba no tener que oír.

—Waff... ¿dónde está Waff?

—Waff no está, cariño. Lo siento —contestó Serena mientras Alexander comenzaba a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Quiero a Waff! —lloró el niño.

Tras quince minutos de lamentaciones, el ama de lla ves fue a ayudar a Serena en sus esfuerzos por consolar a Alexander, pero no consiguió nada. Entonces, entró Darién sin avisar. Llevaba corbata y chaqueta de etiqueta, estaba a punto de salir a cenar. Miró a Alexander, en la cama, y dijo:

—Tu hijo sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere.

—Eso no es justo, Darién —musitó Serena en tono de re proche.

Darién suspiró, se sentó sobre la cama y sacudió al niño por los hombros para que le prestara atención.

—Alexander... voy a por Waff.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir —intervi no Serena.

Demasiado tarde. Su hijo había levantado la cabeza de la almohada y miraba a Darién con ojos esperanzados.

—Si Diamante Black quiere que lo lleve a los tribuna les por una jirafa, lo haré —juró Darién poniéndose en pie.

—No seas tonto... eso te llevaría toda la vida.

—Dame una hora... Diamante parece una persona sensa ta.

Atónita, Serena lo observó salir a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Alexander se enderezó en la cama y se restregó los ojos.

—¿Y Waff? —musitó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Espera y verás... quizá...

Darién estuvo de vuelta, sin embargo, en menos de una hora. Atravesó la puerta con Waff bajo el brazo como si fuera una pequeña pero importantísima oferta de paz. Alexander salió de la cama a toda velocidad, se abrazó a las piernas de Darién y agarró a Waff posesivamente.

—Buenas noches —dijo contento, mientras Serena lo ayudaba a subir a la cama.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —preguntó Serena en un susurro.

—Black se sentía muy violento, se desvivió por buscar la jirafa. Te manda sus disculpas por lo que él lla ma un «desafortunado malentendido» —contestó Darién se camente, dando la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Serena, siguiéndolo hasta el pasillo—. ¿Y qué más dijo?

—Me temo que ahora no tengo tiempo para contártelo.

Serena observó la chaqueta de etiqueta y recordó la cita.

—Llegas tarde otra vez.

Los ojos azules de Darién brillaron escrutándola. Luego contestó:

—Mañana tengo que irme a Bruselas unos días. Ten drás la casa para ti sola hasta el jueves.

Darién bajó las escaleras y Serena oyó el portazo desde la distancia. Luego, entró a ver a Alexander. Estaba dormido, con Waff. Serena se preguntó con qué mujer se habría ci tado Darién . ¿Le gustaría jugar? No, los juegos eran para las adolescentes, para las personas inseguras. Y jamás re sultaban atractivos cuando se los reconocía como lo que eran.

Serena yacía en la cama despierta a primeras horas de la madrugada. Darién no había vuelto a casa, y era evidente que no iba a volver... ¿por qué se esforzaba inconsciente mente por estar atenta a cada ruido? Un hombre guapo, atractivo, sexy y rico como él tendría a cuantas mujeres quisiera, no volvería a casa a medianoche.

Serena encendió la luz y miró el reloj. Eran casi las dos. La casa estaba en silencio. Necesitaba algo de lectu ra para pasar el tiempo, así que salió de la cama y buscó la bata. Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que, con las prisas, se la había dejado en casa de Esmeralda. Necesitaba com prar muchas cosas, pero solo tenía cinco libras. Además las navidades estaban al caer, y aún no le había compra do nada a Alexander.

Serena bajó las escaleras y entró en la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa, los libros estaban en griego. Estaba buscan do entre las revistas, tratando de encontrar algo más lige ro, cuando la puerta se abrió. Serena se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó Darién escru tándola de arriba abajo sin miramientos.

—Buscaba algo para leer.

—¿En mi mesa? —volvió a preguntar Darién secamente.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de la mesa de Darién , pero él debía suponer que la había pillado in fraganti.

—No me he acercado a tu mesa —musitó Serena a la de fensiva, apartándose mientras Darién se acercaba a ella.

—¿Y desde cuándo te interesa la electrónica?

Serena se le quedó mirando. Tenía el cabello negro re vuelto y la camisa a medio abrochar, mostrando a medias un pecho moreno que Serena sabía estaba cubierto de ve llo rizado y negro. Cohibida, Serena cerró los ojos. Pero aun así continuó viendo a Darién de pie, con la mandíbula tensa y cubierta con la barba incipiente de la madrugada, como en aquella otra ocasión.

Deseaba poder olvidarlo, sobre todo porque era evi dente que Darién acababa de estar en la cama de otra mujer. De pronto la asaltaron los celos.

—¿Buscas dinero?

—¿Di... Dinero? —tartamudeó Serena.

—No sé por qué me parece que aún no te has licencia do en la asignatura del robo.

—¡Vete al diablo, Darién ! —exclamó Serena al comprender por fin a qué se refería—. ¡Yo jamás te robaría nada! —añadió apartándose, desolada ante su desconfianza.

—No te hace falta —contestó Darién —. Te daré dinero, si quieres.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —Exclamó ella cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos—. ¡Solo estaba buscando algo para leer porque no podía dormir!

—Preferiría que fueras una cleptómana —continuó Darién —. Es un problema al que podría enfrentarme, pero los cleptómanos no venden los botines de sus robos como tú.

—No quiero hablar de eso... —contestó Serena, volvién dose una vez más hacia él con los puños apretados.

—Me temo que me dejó muy mal sabor de boca des cubrir que habías estado robándole a mi abuelo justo el día antes de compartir la cama conmigo.

—¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso! —exclamó Serena furiosa.

—Debiste ser especialmente hábil en aquella ocasión. Si no recuerdo mal, te pasaste toda la mañana montando a caballo, tratando de «tropezar» accidentalmente conmi go. Luego me llevaste la comida, que habías preparado especialmente para mí. Los cocineros de Mamoru jamás habrían podido cocinar nada así —continuó Darién con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

—Darién ...

—Después, por la tarde, estuviste por el bosque, reco giendo flores en una cesta... qué pintoresco. Luego me llevaste la cena, y esa misma noche sacaste a pasear al perro de Mamoru. De hecho, perseguirme te ocupó casi todo el día... —continuó Darién con voz cada vez más tem blorosa, sonriendo y echando atrás su arrogante cabeza—. Dios mío... Serena, cuando te vi tirando de aquel enorme perro para llevarlo a casa... me dio pena.

Serena había estado escuchando con la cabeza bien alta, sosteniendo su mirada, pero al comprender que Darién no iba a omitir un solo detalle se sintió mortificada.

—¡Me alegro mucho de haberte entretenido tanto! —soltó tratando de pasar por su lado para marcharse.

Pero Darién la retuvo, dejó de reír y sus ojos la miraron penetrantes.

—Me hiciste reír... y, en aquel tiempo, me sentí muy agradecido por ello.

—¡Suéltame...!

—Al principio, quería preguntarte de dónde sacaste el tiempo aquel día para practicar con tus ligeros dedos, pero ahora eso ya no me importa —continuó Darién con voz cada vez más profunda—. Ahora que te tengo en mis bra zos, medio desnuda, eso ya no me importa...

Serena abrió los ojos perpleja y los bajó para observar su camisón verde hasta la rodilla. No tenía nada de provocativo. Levantó la vista ruborizada y lo miró con expresión de reproche.

—No voy medio desnuda.

—Podrías tentarme igual vestida con un saco —contes tó Darién , rodeándola con sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás ha... haciendo? —jadeó Serena con el pul so acelerado, sintiendo el calor que le proporcionaba su poderoso y enorme cuerpo, haciéndola sentirse como si estuviera de verdad medio desnuda—. Darién ...

—Tiemblas cuando te toco... —prosiguió él con ojos azules intensos, brillantes—... y no finjas que no eres consciente del efecto que provocas en mí.

Serena estaba temblando. Darién se agarraba a la curva de sus caderas sin inhibiciones, la estrechaba contra sí haciéndola notar la excitación de su masculinidad. Serena sintió que las piernas le fallaban, que los pezones se le ponían duros y que una ola de deseo la recorría. Luchó con toda su voluntad, pero fue inútil.

—No seas grosero.

Darién bajó la cabeza, su aliento rozó las sienes de Serena. Sus ojos oscuros sostuvieron la mirada de ella.

—Si yo puedo rendirme al deseo, tú también...

—¡No!

—Tú sientes el mismo deseo que yo, lo noto —conti nuó Darién con voz ronca, satisfecha—. Lo noté anoche, y me juré que haría cuanto estuviera en mi mano para pa sar al menos... ¡No perdamos más el tiempo, vamos a la cama!

Aquella palabra, «cama», sonó como una sensual in vitación al paraíso. Serena se odió a sí misma por la debilidad de su cuerpo y de su voluntad, y ese odio le dio fuerzas para apartarse y resistirse al hechizo.

—Merecería que me ahorcaran si lo hiciera —contestó Serena soltándose—. No comprendo cómo puedes creer que te deseo hasta ese punto... porque no es verdad, te aseguro que no.

—¡Claro que me deseas! —exclamó Darién impaciente—. ¿Por qué piensas que quería asegurarme de que estuvie ras aquí esta noche?

Serena apenas era capaz de poner en orden sus pensa mientos, pero a pesar de todo logró captar el sentido de aquella confesión.

—¿Asegurarte? ¿Y cómo ibas a asegurarte de que es tuviera aquí?

—Tu jefa reaccionó a mi provocación tal y como había supuesto que haría —Serena se quedó tan anonadada ante aquella confesión, que simplemente abrió la boca—. No tenía la menor intención de abandonar esa casa sin ti, Serena. ¿Por qué crees que llevé la limusina? Solo un idiota trataría de meter a una mujer, a su hijo, y todas sus pertenencias, en un Ferrari.

—Así que trataste de que me echaran de esa casa deli beradamente... —repitió Serena horrorizada ante la arro gancia que demostraba al confesarlo—. Dios mío... ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y destructivo?

—Solo miré por tu interés —contraatacó Darién.

Serena dio un paso atrás, absolutamente helada ante un respuesta tan desapasionada.

—Nos has hecho algo imperdonable... pero tú ni siquiera te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Tú no sabes lo que se siente al estar sin techo, sin trabajo, y sin hogar, y con un niño a tu cargo. No, ¿cómo iba a comprenderlo una persona como tú?

—Pase lo que pase con Mamoru, yo, personalmente, me aseguraré de que tus condiciones de vida mejoren. Es una promesa.

Serena apretó los dientes, sus ojos brillaban llenos de reproches.

—¡Oh, qué generoso eres, Darién ! Pero tu ayuda tendrá un precio, ¿no? No eres famoso precisamente por dar algo a cambio de nada.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? —gritó Darién.

—¡Y pensar que hace unas pocas horas te mostrabas tan superior! —exclamó Serena mortificada, recordando—. ¿Cómo decías, que suponías que había aprendido la lec ción?, ¿que esperabas que no hubiera tenido que de pender de mi cuerpo para sobrevivir? ¿Y qué es lo que me estás ofreciendo tú ahora, Darién ?

—Solo te estoy ofreciendo lo que los dos sabemos que deseas —contestó Darién airado, con ojos brillantes.

—¿Un revolcón con un golfo insaciable, que acaba de salir de la cama de otra mujer? —volvió a preguntar ella amargamente, con un gesto de desprecio.

Darién soltó una carcajada y se pasó los dedos por el ca bello negro. Sus mechones revueltos, brillantes y espe sos, volvieron a rizarse. Era exacto al cabello de Alexander, re flexionó Serena.

—Un revolcón —repitió él mirándola oscuramente—. Sí, esa idea resulta muy atractiva cuando se trata de ti... ade más, no acabo de salir de la cama de otra mujer.

Serena se cruzó de brazos. Hubiera querido marcharse de la habitación, pero parecía como si tuviera pegados los pies a la alfombra. En lugar de ello, afirmó:

—No te creo.

—Anoche, en cuanto volví a verte, sentí de nuevo el deseo, pero aún no he caído tan bajo como para satisfa cer ese deseo con otra mujer. ¡Y menos aún con una mu jer que solo merece mi respeto!

Serena escuchó atentamente aquellas palabras. Ense guida comprendió que Darién la culpaba por despertar en él el deseo sexual. Era una eterna Eva, siempre tentadora y sexy, pero Darién no era ningún Adán inocente al que ella llevara ciegamente a la destrucción. Y, desde luego, ha bría preferido que Darién no le sugiriera que no era digna del respeto que profesaba a esa otra mujer.

—Te odio, Darién .

—No, no me odias. Un poco de odio no nos vendría mal a ninguno de los dos —contestó Darién con sinceridad—. Yo no busqué esta atracción, pero aún sigue ahí, entre tú y yo...

—¿Y es esa tu excusa para acercarte a mí como si fue ras un elefante en una tienda de porcelana? —Darién se giró hacia ella musitando algo en griego. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Serena, inmóvil, lo miró dirigiéndole todo el odio que él acababa de asegurar no podía sentir. Se sen tía humillada—. Pensaste que sería fácil, que bastaría con mirarme, con alargar una mano y decir: «vamos a la cama». Y yo me desviviría por complacerte. Después de todo, eres tan rico, tan guapo, y tan maravilloso en la cama, que un ser inferior como yo, que limpia lo de los demás, caería rendido a tus pies.

Una chispa animó los ojos azules de Darién , que exten dió las manos tratando de hacerla callar.

—Me estás poniendo furioso... ¡apenas puedo creer que te atrevas a insultarme de ese modo!

—Aquella estúpida adolescente que creía que se iba a comer el mundo terminó derrotada hace dos años y me dio, y con facilidad. Esa es la lección que aprendí, Darién . Yo no significaba nada para ti, era solo un cuerpo que usaste...

Darién caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella y colocó dos poderosas manos sobre sus hombros. Estaba tan fu rioso, que Serena dejó escapar un grito de miedo. Enton ces, él se apartó y dio un paso atrás.

—Tergiversas lo ocurrido en el pasado, ni siquiera lo reconozco... y no te atrevas a sobresaltarte así, como si fuera a pegarte.

—¿Es que acaso es culpa mía que no te guste que te hablen claro, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que lo haces tú?

—Ya sé lo que te pasa, lo que ocurre es que no puedes soportar que te diga cuánto me disgusta el hecho de sen tir de nuevo esa atracción hacia ti.

—No hay ninguna atracción entre tú y yo, desde mi punto de vista.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Darién mirándola seductor.

—Aléjate de mí, Darién .

—¿Y cómo voy a demostrártelo entonces?

—Ahora solo estás furioso conmigo.

—Ningún hombre podría estar furioso con una mujer como tú...

—Sigues siendo el rey de los clichés —añadió Serena.

Darién alargó un brazo y rodeó a Serena por la cintura tan deprisa, que ella se quedó desconcertada. El rió al ver aquella reacción y contestó:

—Ven conmigo mañana a Bruselas, dame algo que es perar ardientemente por el día... y yo cuidaré de ti como jamás hayas soñado —prometió con tal intensidad de de seo y pasión, que Serena se echó a temblar.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —contestó Serena.

—¿Por qué luchar?, ¿por qué fingir? —continuó Darién soltándola para mirarla desafiante—. No te estoy sugirien do solo un revolcón... Quédate conmigo hasta que los dos nos sintamos saciados el uno del otro.

Serena recordó aquel día, en la pradera junto al lago, en que Darién se cansó de sus juegos de adolescente, de sus risitas provocativas, y la arrastró hacia una pasión que excedía en mucho lo que ella, ingenuamente, había espe rado. Darién había sobrepasado una barrera que ella había creído poder mantener. Cuando él quería algo, lo quería de inmediato. Bajo aquella apariencia de hombre sofisti cado y cosmopolita, Darién seguía siendo muy primario en sus apetitos, igual que un pirata surcando los mares.

—No, y además no voy a darte las gracias por pedír melo —musitó Serena luchando por mantenerse firme.

—¡Cielos, Serena! —Respiró Darién —, ¿qué más puedes es perar de mí?

Serena sintió que se reponía de la parálisis que la ha bía atenazado y soltó una carcajada. En ese instante, odiaba tanto a Darién que se maravillaba de no haberle saltado al cuello. Era un hipócrita con dos raseros distintos que aplicaba según el caso, y además perfectamente or gulloso de ello. La creía una ladrona y una cualquiera, no confiaba en ella si la veía acercarse a su mesa, y jamás la trataría como trataba a cualquier otra mujer.

—Si tu proposición me interesara, que no es el caso, podrías haber empezado como empieza cualquier otro chico... podrías haberme pedido una cita...

—¿Una cita?

—¿Quién sabe? Si me hubieras regalado rosas y me hubieras invitado a champán, si hubieras tratado de en gañarme con toda esa hipocresía que consideras inferior a ti, tal vez hubieras tenido suerte. Pero, tal y como lo has hecho, te has excluido a ti mismo a la velocidad del rayo. ¡Enhorabuena!

Y, tras decir esas palabras, Serena se apresuró a salir de la biblioteca antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágri mas. Darién le había dicho lo que quería de ella... sexo, solo sexo. La oportunidad de saciar una sed que le resultaba tan desagradable en ese momento como entonces. Aquel fin de semana debía de haber sido algo muy especial también para él. Ella jamás había estado con ningún otro hombre, no podía comparar. La idea la irritó. Un cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos la invadían, pero la tristeza era la más fuerte. Darién ... Darién ... Darién . Lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba por no haberle ofrecido algo más, pero, ¿a dónde le conducía ese sentimiento?

Una mano firme la despertó. Serena luchó por enfocar los rasgos de la persona inclinada sobre ella.

—Vete —gimió cerrando los ojos otra vez. Pero Darién le arrebató las sábanas y la levantó en brazos antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedía—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Bajarte a desayunar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis...

—¿Las seis? —gritó Serena mientras Darién la bajaba en brazos, por las escaleras, en perfecta calma—. ¡Pero eso significa que solo he dormido un par de horas!

—A las siete me voy al aeropuerto.

—Pues vete, pero déjame en la cama... ¡por el amor de Dios, suéltame!

Darién la dejó en el frío suelo del vestíbulo y le retiró un mechón de cabello con una familiaridad sorprendente. Darién siempre la sorprendía.

Aquel lejano fin de semana había comprendido que él era una persona de temperamento volátil, de intensas pasiones. El aspecto frío y controlado que mantenía en público no era un fiel reflejo de su carácter. Descubrir aquel fuego que ardía aún más intensamente que el suyo había supuesto para Serena pasar de la ficción a la reali dad, infinitamente más peligrosa y profunda, y al verda dero amor. Y, desde aquel momento, amar a Darién había sido para ella como viajar hasta el infierno con un billete solo de ida.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —susurró tensa.

—Quería hablar contigo antes de marcharme.

—Está bien, habla.

—Vamos a desayunar primero —respondió Darién arras trándola hasta el comedor.

—Yo jamás desayuno sin lavarme primero.

—Así, sin lavar, con el cabello revuelto y la piel son rosada y sexy... me encantas.

Acobardada ante tan directa confesión y ante la son risa que la acompañaba, Serena corrió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta mientras él reía a carcajadas. Darién iba con quistando más y más terreno a cada paso que daba, como un ejército en el frente. Era extraño. Al principio, cuando ella lo persiguió, él la eludía. Luego, cuando por fin ella se mostraba sensata y se alejaba de él, entonces era Darién el que se lanzaba en su persecución. Aunque, por supues to, para una persona como Darién , resultaba mucho más natural ser el perseguidor que el perseguido... Aquel fin de semana, efectivamente, él no había tardado en cambiar los papeles.

Serena tardó exactamente cinco minutos en lavarse la cara, los dientes, ponerse los vaqueros y una camiseta. Alexander seguía profundamente dormido. Entró en el come dor y tomó asiento frente a Darién. Él se reclinó sobre la si lla mientras Luna servía café en tazas de porcelana. Darién era la viva imagen de la elegancia. Sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

Consciente del atento escrutinio de Darién , Serena rehu só el elaborado desayuno que Luna le ofrecía y eligió simplemente tostadas. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la mujer salió.

—Quiero que me prometas que seguirás aquí cuando vuelva —dijo entonces Darién con calma.

—¿Para servirme después en una fuente como cena de Navidad en la mesa de Mamoru? ¡Debes de estar de bro ma!

—Mamoru es un hombre mayor, ha crecido en un mun do radicalmente distinto a este y, lo creas o no, has sido injusta con él. Deberías respetar su deseo de conocer a su único nieto. Confieso que yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, pero es así.

—Pues lo siento, pero no voy a ir —respondió Serena tensa.

—Me temo que no puedo ponerte a Andrew como cebo para que vayas —murmuró Darién .

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que mi primo no irá a pasar allí las fiestas. Mamoru y Andrew tuvieron una discusión a propósito de unas deu das, y ambos se despidieron enfadados, sin hacer las pa ces —informó Darién —. Desde entonces, Andrew vive en Nue va York.

Serena asintió. Aquellas noticias no la sorprendía real mente. Andrew había perdido a sus padres a los diez años, y Mamoru lo había criado desde entonces concediéndole cada uno de sus deseos para, finalmente, re negar del resultado de tanta indulgencia. Mamoru espera ba que Andrew se hiciera cargo de la propiedad, pero este demostró una y otra vez una profunda aversión al traba jo. En realidad, las disputas a causa de sus extravagan cias y de su pereza habían sido frecuentes y explosivas a lo largo de los años. Andrew había disfrutado de una gene rosa suma mensual en la época en que ella vivía allí, y siempre se había jactado de la suerte que tenía al proce der de la línea masculina de la familia. No como su pri mo Darién que, hijo de una insignificante hermana de su padre, jamás heredaría Court.

—¿No tienes ningún comentario que hacer? —preguntó Darién .

Serena frunció el ceño y sostuvo su penetrante mirada de ojos zafiros comprendiendo al fin el porqué de tanto escrutinio. Naturalmente, Darién había esperado una fuerte reacción por su parte ante el anuncio de que el padre de su hijo vivía al otro lado del Atlántico.

Serena bajó la cabeza y observó la taza de café. Por supuesto, debería haberlo imaginado. Andrew vivía aparta do de la familia. ¿Cómo si no podría haber surgido la idea de que él era el padre de su hijo? Después de todo, de haber vivido Andrew en Inglaterra, se habría defendido de la acusación y habría afirmado no tener nada que ver, ni remotamente, con su embarazo. De pronto, Serena se sintió terriblemente aliviada pensando que Andrew estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. De otro modo, ella no habría podido conservar su orgullo aprovechándose del error de Darién al creer que Alexander era de su primo.

—Francamente, después del tiempo transcurrido, no podría importarme menos dónde viva Andrew. Y desde lue go ni su ausencia, ni menos aún su presencia, podrían su poner para mí diferencia alguna en lo relativo a la deci sión de volver a Deveraux Court.

—Pero irás, de un modo u otro —afirmó Darién con cal ma.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Serena burlona—. ¿Es que piensas atarme y meterme en el maletero del coche?

Darién suspiró casi lánguidamente, y después contestó:

—No me obligues a ejercer la fuerza, Serena. No estoy acostumbrado, pero si me obligas lo haré.

Serena sintió que palidecía. Aquella amenaza, proferi da con voz de seda, resultaba infinitamente más efectiva que cualquier grito. Y la penetrante mirada que la acom pañaba la hizo estremecerse.

—No puedes intimidarme.

—Acabo de hacerlo... y no debería ser necesario. Le debes una visita a Mamoru.

— ¿Y cómo encaja eso con lo que me propusiste ano che? —saltó Serena confusa.

—No encaja. Tú y yo somos un asunto, y mi abuelo y tú otro —le informó Darién secamente—. Y, teniendo en cuen ta su edad, creo que él debe ir primero, ¿no te parece?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

LA MAÑANA en que Darién debía estar de vuelta, Luna iba de un lado a otro de la casa murmu rando. Alexander jugaba con la arena en el jardín de atrás, y Serena lo observaba metiendo las manos frías por dentro de las mangas de la chaqueta. Su traje más ele gante, una falda azul a juego con una chaqueta, era de tela ligera, propia del verano. Le dolía la cabeza y la gar ganta con un principio de constipado, y tenía frío hasta dentro de la casa. Solo le faltaba tener que volver a De veraux Court.

Mamoru conseguiría conocer a su bisnieto simple mente porque tenía menos de cinco libras en el bolsillo y era una cobarde, incapaz de enfrentarse a las amenazas de Darién . Lo cierto era que se había confesado culpable de un robo, y aún podían detenerla. Naturalmente Darién utili zaría eso en su contra, no había tenido necesidad siquiera de decirlo en voz alta.

Al llegar Darién se detuvo para observarla, sentada en un banco, con la melena al viento y las piernas cruzadas. Alexander fue el primero en verlo. Se puso en pie y corrió por la gravilla para arrojarse a sus rodillas.

—¡Es el hombre que trajo a Waff! —gritó nervioso.

Era difícil decidir quién de los dos, Darién o Serena, se quedó más sorprendido por la reacción de Alexander. Serena se quedó helada, y a Darién se le veía tenso. A él siempre le habían gustado los niños, solo que no quería tener nada que ver con su hijo. Resultaba repugnante. De pronto, Darién se inclinó y levantó a Alexander, y el niño, incapaz de distinguir un gesto sincero de uno falso, lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Déjalo en el suelo... —dijo Serena, incapaz de sopor tar aquella hipocresía.

Ver a padre e hijo juntos, y al mismo tiempo tan dis tantes, tan inconscientes de su propia relación, la destro zaba. Repugnante. Pero la mentira que había hecho posi ble concebir a Alexander también había sido repugnante, reflexionó.

—Cada vez que lo miro pienso en ti y en Andrew —con fesó Darién serio—. Pero la culpa no es de tu hijo, ¿verdad? Espero ser lo suficientemente hombre como para recono cer mis propios fallos.

—Me alegro de que reconozcas tus errores... porque desde luego no querías que...

—No quería dejarte marchar, ni permanecer en un se gundo plano, observándote y viendo cómo hacías el ridí culo con mi primo —respondió Darién amargamente, en tono de reproche.

—Eso no es cierto. Déjame en paz, Darién . Me rechazas te como a un trapo viejo.

—Eres muy directa, para ser una mujer —comentó Darién apretando los dientes.

—Tú me enseñaste a serlo.

Serena se aclaró la garganta. Sentía curiosidad por sa ber cómo se había enterado Darién de que estaba embaraza da.

—¿Y cuándo te dijo Mamoru que estaba embarazada? —preguntó tensa.

—No me lo dijo Mamoru...

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Fue Andrew quien no pudo esperar para contármelo. De hecho, no hacía más que jactarse de su virilidad...

—¿Que Andrew se jac...se jactaba...? —tartamudeó Serena incrédula.

Darién contempló el disgusto en los rasgos de Serena, pero malinterpretó por completo su sentido.

—Sí, supongo que se sentía a salvo, porque tú te habías ido hacía semanas... y según creo te dio dinero para que abortaras. Sin duda, estaba convencido de que lo harías.

Serena estaba muy quieta, pero de pronto apretó los la bios y bajó la cabeza. Se maravillaba de no haber explota do de ira porque, después de aquello, no era de extrañar que Darién estuviera seguro de que Alexander no era su hijo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, le pegué —informó Darién .

—¿Que le pegaste...? —repitió Serena débilmente, ató nita aún ante la traición de quien había creído su amigo, e incapaz, en aquel instante, de comprender por qué Andrew habría hecho una cosa así—. No le pegaste lo sufi ciente, si es que sigue vivo.

El silencio se hizo pesado. De pronto, Darién levantó la cabeza y rió. Atónita ante una respuesta tan confusa, Serena lo miró.

—Nos marcharemos en cuanto estés lista.

Arrastrada de nuevo a la cruda realidad, Serena se puso en pie.

—Jamás te perdonaré por obligarme a volver.

—A veces uno se ve forzado a ser cruel para poder ser bondadoso —contestó Darién secamente—. Si hubieras sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para marcharte mien tras estaba fuera, quizá no te hubiera encontrado.

Pero Serena no escuchaba. Estaba imaginando el ho rror y la humillación que la esperaban. Era el retorno del hijo pródigo, pero no se celebraría ninguna fiesta. Mamoru conocería a su bisnieto, aunque no fuera el hijo del nieto que él creía, y su padre o bien recibiría un shock, o bien estaba ya rezando para que la desvergonzada de su hija no tuviera la desfachatez de presentarse ante su vis ta. A ojos de Kenji, Alexander era una vergüenza pú blica tan grande como a ojos de su amo.

No obstante, para su padre, ser ladrona era un pecado habría sido capaz de entregar a su hija a la policía si hubiera sido él quien la hubiera pillado en lugar de Mamoru.

—Serena...

—Me debes un favor, Darién . Quiero que me prometas que me conseguirás un trabajo en alguna parte en cuanto termine esta desagradable visita.

—No te hará falta ningún trabajo, tu futuro está asegu rado. O te quedas a cargo de Mamoru, o a mi cargo.

—No necesito estar a cargo de nadie, Darién .

—Mi oferta seguirá en pie para cuando desees aceptarla.

—Eres increíblemente insistente —contestó Serena dán dose la vuelta.

Darién enredó los dedos en su cabello rubio y atrajo suavemente su cabeza hacia él. Un vivo deseo brillaba en sus ojos oscuros de mirada directa.

—No, solo estoy hambriento... muy, muy hambriento —la corrigió sin el menor asomo de vergüenza.

Serena se estremeció. Estaba demasiado cerca de él. Podía distinguir perfectamente su aroma cálido y mascu lino, que era como una droga para ella. La misma ham bre recorría cada una de las fibras de su ser sin que ella se diera cuenta. No hubiera podido negar que lo deseaba, igual que no podía negar que necesitaba respirar, pero se daba cuenta de que esa debilidad física podía destruirla si no tenía cuidado. Serena apretó los puños hasta clavar se las uñas en las palmas de las manos, tratando de evitar hacer lo que deseaba: tocarlo.

Darién inclinó la cabeza y levantó la de Serena tomándo la de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

—Pareces tan desgraciada... cualquiera diría que te he insultado. Solo estoy expresando un deseo abiertamente, con sinceridad, y no te prometo nada que no vaya a cum plir. Al final tú y tu hijo tendréis una seguridad. Quieres champán y rosas, pues bien, te las regalaré... Yo solo te deseo a ti.

—Apártate, Darién —contestó Serena ladeando la cabeza.

—No sé cómo... apenas he dormido desde que me marché de Londres... ¡estaba tan enfadado contigo! Po dríamos haber estado juntos en Bruselas...

—Sí... creo recordar que, como mucho, eres capaz de concederme tu atención durante unos pocos días...

Con un movimiento brusco, lleno de ira y frustración, Darién la atrajo a sus brazos y posó los labios sobre los de ella. Serena sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que las piernas le temblaban y que un calor interior la embarga ba dejándola débil y, sin embargo, tan ardiente y sensi ble, que su piel parecía a punto de quemarse. Bajo la in vasión erótica de su lengua, Serena gimió profundamente y se agarró a él.

Entonces una manita le tiró de la pierna exigiendo atención, y oyó a Alexander, insistente, llamarla:

—Mami... mami...

Fue como un jarro de agua fría que calmara su pulso y su corazón acelerado.

Darién la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Alexander miró a su madre con franca curiosidad, y después al hombre que estaba junto a ella. Serena sonrió y el niño, contento, volvió a su cubito y su arena.

—Olvidaba que no estábamos solos —murmuró Darién en tono distante.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso —rogó Serena sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo a la cara, sintiendo aún un estremecimiento—. Quiero que te mantengas apartado de mí.

—Eso es imposible, siento una necesidad urgente de poseerte que me domina.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que vuelvas a poseerme nunca más! —gritó Serena bruscamente.

—Puedes luchar conmigo pero, ¿podrás luchar contigo misma también? —inquirió Darién .

Atemorizada ante la sagacidad de la pregunta, Serena agarró a su hijo y lo metió en casa. Tras lavarle las ma nos y sacudirle el polvo, cerró la maleta y la levantó de la cama. Luego buscó un espejo en el que mirarse. Tenía los labios hinchados, los ojos brillantes. Había vuelto a ceder a la tentación. ¿Sería posible que Darién se arrepintiera de haberla rechazado años atrás? Seis semanas des pués de aquel fin de semana apasionado, Darién había vuel to a Court para una cortísima visita...

Había bajado de su limusina en el patio y se había quedado mirándola mientras caminaba por el empedrado con unos altísimos tacones y un vestidito de satén. Iba apoyada sobre Andrew para no perder el equilibrio, sonreía.

—¡Hola, Darién ! —le había gritado Serena valiente, es plendorosa, fingiendo indiferencia y pasando por delante de él como si fuera cualquier otra persona en lugar del hombre que le había desgarrado el corazón.

Al volver sola a casa aquella noche, a primeras horas de la madrugada, su fachada de felicidad e indiferencia se había desvanecido. En su interior, estaba rota. Darién ha bía salido entonces al porche y le había bloqueado el paso.

—Estás destrozando tu vida. Serena.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado exactas a las de su padre. Serena sonrió y contestó con indiferencia.

—Puede ser, pero me lo estoy pasando muy bien, Darién .

—Debe de ser emocionante jugar a ser el chófer de un borracho.

—Andrew no es un borracho... le gusta divertirse, eso es todo —había protestado ella defendiendo al joven al que creía su amigo—. Me lleva a fiestas, a discotecas, y estoy conociendo a mucha gente. De hecho me lo estoy pasan do mejor de lo que me lo había pasado nunca. ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Aquella estúpida invitación a sincerarse con ella no fue bien recibida por parte de Darién . Sus ojos azules bri llaron a la luz de la luna.

—Nada, absoluta y rotundamente nada —había asegu rado con brutal convicción—. ¿Qué podría querer que no haya tenido ya? Lo siento, pero tu nuevo aspecto no me interesa, Serena. Ese vestido es una frivolidad.

Darién se marchó, y Serena se quedó ahí, de pie, durante un buen rato. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos hasta que finalmente se le corrió toda la pintura. Había sido enton ces cuando Serena había decidido no decirle jamás a Darién que estaba embarazada. Por muy asustada o desesperada que estuviera, jamás volvería a darle la oportunidad de mirarla por encima del hombro.

—Lo superarás —había dicho Andrew en una de las esca sas ocasiones en que había estado sobrio—. Estás encapri chada con él, y él acaba de pasar unos cuantos meses de celibato forzoso. No hagas de todo ello lo que no es. Tra té de avisarte, ¿recuerdas? A Darién siempre lo han perse guido las mujeres, desde que era adolescente. Ha visto a secretarias postrarse a sus pies, ha tenido invitaciones eróticas de extrañas, bellezas poniéndose en ridículo para atraer su atención... Serena, eres encantadora, pero, por desgracia, hay miles de mujeres adorables en el mundo. Jamás conseguirás a Darién .

Andrew había sido sincero en aquel entonces; simple mente le había dicho cómo estaban las cosas. Así era la vida. Darién se casaría, inevitablemente, con otra chica rica y mimada que se pasaría la vida quejándose de que se le había roto una uña, o de que la humedad del clima londi nense erizaba sus cabellos. En resumen, se casaría con otra Rey egoísta y obsesionada consigo misma.

—¿Quiere que le baje la maleta, señorita Tsukino?

Serena se volvió. El chófer de Darién asomaba la cabeza expectante por la puerta. Ella asintió y tomó en brazos a Alexander. Y entonces volvió a recordar a Andrew. Había sido una estúpida confiando en él. Andrew había sido siempre el preferido de su abuelo para, finalmente, acabar siendo motivo constante de crítica al comparársele con Darién . De bía haber notado el deseo sexual de Darién por la hija del mayordomo, posiblemente su amistad se debiera solo al deseo de competir con su primo.

Aun así Serena seguía sin poder creer que Andrew, a quien ella había confiado el secreto de su embarazo, hu biera caído tan bajo. Él jamás le había dado dinero para un aborto, sencillamente porque ella ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. Y no lo había hecho porque el embarazo no había sido accidental.

Darién frunció el ceño al verla bajar las escaleras con Alexander en brazos.

—¡Demonios... pero si estamos en mitad del invierno! Debes de estar helada. Creía que te estabas cambiando de ropa, poniéndote algo más apropiado.

—O esto o los vaqueros —contestó Serena ruborizada y cohibida—. Y creo que esto es más elegante.

—Pararemos y te compraré un abrigo —contestó Darién secamente.

—No, no pararemos en ningún sitio ni compraremos nada —insistió Serena—. Sé muy bien a dónde llevan tus regalos.

—Me estás insultando —replicó Darién.

—¿No es curioso lo sensible que puedes llegar a ser cuando se trata de ti, y lo insensible que te muestras a la hora de tener en cuenta mis sentimientos? —preguntó Serena apretando los dientes.

Darién abrió la puerta bruscamente. Serena levantó la ca beza y subió a la limusina colocando a Alexander en la sillita nueva que él había comprado para su hijo. Una cosa era la seguridad de Alexander, y otra muy distinta ropa para ella. Darién se sentó de mal humor a su lado. Serena no dijo nada: solo miraba ciegamente por la ventanilla.

De pronto, se despertó con la mejilla sobre un duro muslo masculino y las manos sobre el otro. Al compren der que estaba en el regazo de Darién y que el peso cálido que sentía sobre sus hombros era su brazo, Serena se puso colorada y se incorporó de golpe, lanzándose casi al sue lo del vehículo. Luego volvió a su posición inicial, al otro extremo del coche, y se puso el cinturón de seguri dad que Darién debía haberle quitado. Alexander estaba dormido.

—Tu hijo ha sido una compañía maravillosa hasta hace unos veinte minutos —señaló Darién con ojos diverti dos, contemplando los cabellos revueltos de Serena—. No puedes ni imaginarte cuántas cabras, ovejas y caballos hay por el campo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Serena mirando el reloj y comprendiendo que había dormido durante casi dos horas.

Era bastante tarde, pronto llegarían a su destino.

—Y además hemos visto un tren, que ha sido lo más espectacular de todo el viaje —continuó Darién —. Pero lo que siempre recordaré es que Alexander pidió urgentemente que paráramos para hacer pis justo cuando acabábamos de pasar por un área de servicio. Después, pasamos quince minutos al borde de la histeria...

—¿Lo has llevado al baño?, ¿por qué diablos no me has despertado?

—Parecías cansada, me sentí generoso.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y fingió buscar un pañuelo que, sabía, no tenía. Darién le ofreció el suyo.

—Gracias —dijo estornudando y comenzando a toser—: Lo siento, creo que... que he pillado un resfriado.

—En cuanto lleguemos te vas directa a la cama.

—¿Pero es que crees que puedo quedarme aquí hasta el Año Nuevo?

—Si me dejas quedarme contigo, no volverás a ver la luz del día hasta la primavera.

Serena se le quedó mirando. Darién sonreía con aquellos labios sensuales y vibrantes. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de él. No era solo sexo por parte de Darién , pensó Serena optimista y aliviada. Ella le gustaba, entendía sus bromas, parecía feliz a su lado. Se puso tensa, sus mirada ensoñadora se transformó en un amargo reproche. En aquel entonces, se había engañado, había creído que Darién sentía lo mismo que ella. Desvió la vista hacia la venta nilla. Al reconocer la carretera su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado. Minutos más tarde, la limusina entraba en Deveraux Court. Serena se reclinó tensa sobre el asiento.

—Relájate, Serena —aconsejó Darién —. Estás en tu casa.

¿Su casa? Sí, por muy doloroso e irónico que resulta ra, hubo un tiempo en el que amó aquel lugar más que nada. El camino de grava giraba dando la vuelta a la casa, una mansión de ladrillo de estilo isabelino. La li musina se detuvo. Serena solo tenía ojos para la imponen te puerta de entrada. Alexander se despertó y comenzó a agi tarse contento al ver a Darién desabrocharle el cinturón y tomarlo en brazos.

Serena ni siquiera le prestó atención. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba ciega y sorda a las necesidades de su hijo. Salió del coche y caminó lentamente hacia la puer ta. Entonces, vio a su padre de pie, esperando, vestido con un traje de mayordomo pasado de moda, con poco más de sesenta años. Parecía tan tenso, tan inaccesible, que Serena sintió una punzada de dolor repentina aunque familiar.

—Papá...

—Buenas tardes, señorita, caballero... —murmuró Kenji con rostro inexpresivo, haciendo un saludo cortés practicado durante años ante sus superiores—. Es pero que hayan tenido ustedes un buen viaje. Hace una tarde maravillosa, ¿no es verdad?

Serena se quedó inmóvil, helada. Hasta Darién se quedó de piedra ante aquel recibimiento. Luego, tomó al niño con una sola mano y puso un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Serena.

—Kenji...

—El señor Mamoru está esperándolos, señor —continuó Kenji con exquisita corrección—. ¿Quiere usted que lle ve a su invitada a su habitación?

—Yo la llevaré cuando llegue el momento, Kenji —contestó Darién con frialdad—. Primero iremos a ver a mi abuelo, no hace falta que nos anuncies.

—Como desee el señor —contestó el mayordomo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Serena observó a su padre alejarse. Darién dejó a Alexander en el suelo.

—Mamoru debe de estar en el salón.

—¡No te atrevas a fingir que no ha ocurrido lo que ha ocurrido! —exclamó Serena llorando—. ¿Acaso Mamoru o tú habíais tenido en cuenta cómo iba a reaccionar mi pa dre?

—Lamento terriblemente que alguien se sienta obliga do a llegar tan lejos para demostrar su desaprobación —contestó Darién —. Pero esa escena ha sido una farsa.

—Papá no cree que mi sitio esté en este lado de la casa... de hecho es evidente que no me quiere bajo este techo de ninguna de las maneras, ¿y de quién es la cul pa?

—De Andrew —soltó Darién —. Aunque, en buena parte, tam bién es culpa tuya. Tus relaciones con tu padre eran ya tensas antes de marcharte.

—Siempre fueron tensas —musitó Serena con sinceri dad—. Si hubieras conocido a tu padre a los trece años, siendo un completo extraño para ti, ya verías.

—Kenji acabará por ceder... no le queda más alterna tiva —aseguró Darién con convicción.

—No te atrevas a decirle nada... ¡no te atrevas a humi llarlo diciéndole nada sobre esto! —advirtió Serena en fadada, con ansiedad—. No me importa si me trata como si fuera invisible, puedo soportarlo, pero no te atrevas a interferir, Darién . Él tiene su vida privada y su familia, y no es asunto tuyo.

Darién escrutó su rostro fascinado. Serena demostraba pasión en la defensa de su padre.

—¡Dios mío... cómo quieres a tu padre!

Alexander, olvidado, no hacía más que tirarle a Darién de los pantalones, pidiendo que lo tomaran en brazos:

—¡Brazos, Darién ! —Serena se quedó mirándolo—. Quiero brazos —repitió el niño en tono de ruego. Serena fue a le vantarlo, pero el niño se resistió—. No, tú no, Darién .

—No está acostumbrado a los hombres —se apresuró Serena a disculparlo—. Diamante Black apenas estaba en casa, y con sus hijos tenía más que de sobra.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Alexander y yo nos hemos hecho amigos mientras tú dormías.

—No quiero que te moleste —musitó Serena.

—Me gustan los niños... y no me enorgullece mi pri mera reacción ante tu hijo, así que no insistas.

Serena observó a su hijo abrir los brazos efusivamente hacia Darién e imitarlo en sus movimientos y gestos. Aque llo la ponía histérica, la hacía sentirse culpable. Mamoru era una anciano perspicaz. ¿Qué ocurriría si notaba el parecido y descubría su mentira? O, peor aún, ¿y si al ver al niño moreno, afirmaba no creer que fuera su bisnieto, el hijo de su nieto rubio y de ojos azules?

Darién abrió la puerta del salón. Nerviosa y aprensiva, Serena lo precedió de la mano del niño. El abuelo de Darién estaba de pie con un bastón en la mano, delante de la chimenea, con porte orgulloso. Serena se quedó inmóvil. Darién la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta. Mamoru ob servó al niño, que se soltó de su mano y echó a correr ha cia un perro en medio de un tenso silencio. Entonces, Serena corrió tras él, pero Mamoru levantó una mano para detenerla.

—A Boris le encantan los niños, y tu hijo no tiene miedo. Deberías estar orgullosa de él.

El perro se tumbó sobre la alfombra y restregó la cara contra el pecho de Alexander.

—Lo estoy —respondió Serena a la defensiva.

Mamoru observó al niño y al perro durante unos ten sos minutos, y después murmuró satisfecho:

—Es un muchacho encantador, y tiene un fuerte aire de familia. ¿Tú qué crees, Darién ?

Serena tragó, contuvo el aliento.

—Sí, es un chico encantador —admitió Darién .

—Sé reconocer la nariz de un Chiba cuando la veo —aseguró el anciano mientras tiraba de una cuerda junto a la enorme chimenea—. Has hecho muy bien criándolo tú sola, Serena. No te ha debido de resultar nada fácil.

Serena volvió a tragar, y se preguntó si era una locura ver agresividad en la sonrisa de Mamoru cuando la reci bía con mucha más cortesía de la que jamás hubiera es perado.

—No, no lo fue.

—Bueno, ahora eso ya se terminó. Tu vida está a pun to de cambiar —la informó Mamoru.

—No estoy muy segura de que quiera que mi vida...

—Tengo muchas ganas de tener a un niño en esta casa por Navidad —continuó Mamoru como si no la hubiera oído—. Las fiestas son muy distintas cuando todos han crecido. Querrás lavarte antes de la cena, claro. Espero que te encuentres a gusto entre nosotros, Serena. Deberías tener... hemos contratado a una niñera para que te ayude.

—¿Una niñera? —repitió Serena incrédula.

—Lita Kino trabajaba para uno de nuestros veci nos, y tiene excelentes referencias —asintió Mamoru—. Está ansiosa por conocer a este pequeñín.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese instan te se abrió la puerta y entró la niñera con paso decidido. Sonrió ampliamente, mirando a Serena, y volvió su aten ción de inmediato sobre el niño, que seguía arrodillado en la alfombra junto al perro.

—¡Oh, qué perro tan bonito! —exclamó la niñera.

—La señorita Kino va a quedarse vigilando mientras Alexander y yo nos vamos conociendo —añadió Mamoru dando por concluida la entrevista.

Darién agarró a Serena por los hombros y la sacó de la habitación.

—Alexander estará bien —comentó Darién observando su des concierto—. No puedes pasarte noche y día atada a un niño. Te enseñaré tu habitación.

—Ahora que ya me has separado de mi hijo... misión cumplida, ¿no es eso? —contestó Serena en tono de repro che mientras lo seguía por las escaleras.

—Si mi misión estuviera cumplida... —dijo Darién hacien do una pausa en el descansillo de la escalera para espe rarla—... no estaría aquí, ardiendo de lujuria.

—Darién... —contestó Serena con un estremecimiento, ob servando sus explícitos ojos.

—Por otra parte la última vez no conseguí saciarme —confesó Darién con voz ronca—. No tuve suficiente de ti. Ni tú de mí. Ningún hombre olvidaría una bienvenida como la que me diste tú —Serena se ruborizó profundamente, y sus pechos se pusieron tensos. Darién continuó—: ¿Quién po dría culparme por querer saborearlo una vez más? Y no finjas que a ti no te ocurre lo mismo, porque tendré que acusarte de mentir. ¿Por qué mentir? No hay nada de malo en admitir que se tiene sed... ni en satisfacerla.

Serena respiró hondo y apartó la vista. Seguía profun damente ruborizada. El punto de vista de Darién lo simplifi caba todo. El sexo era un mero apetito, sin complicacio nes. Pero, ¿por qué iba a ver Darién ninguna complicación? La facilidad con la que ella se había rendido dos años y medio atrás explicaba su opinión. Tenía una doble moral. Jamás amaría o se casaría con una mujer de valores per misivos. Andrew se había mostrado muy sarcástico al ha blar de la falta de relaciones prematrimoniales entre Darién y Rey .

—Dice mucho sobre la forma de ser de Darién —había asegurado Andrew—. Ha tenido un montón de aventuras, pero cuando se trata de contraer matrimonio vuelve la vista hacia su casa y escoge a una griega que es un de chado de virtudes.

Recordar aquello la hizo ruborizarse. Serena compren dió que había estado con la mente en otra parte, y que Darién la observaba inquisitivo mientras la esperaba.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir, en el ático?

En respuesta a aquella pregunta, Darién continuó cami nando y abrió la puerta de un dormitorio magnífico, la suite china. Serena se quedó de pie en el umbral obser vando el exquisito interior de paredes de papel pintado y la cama con dosel.

—Acuéstate un rato antes de la cena —sugirió Darién amablemente.

Nada más quedarse sola, Serena dio un paso adelante sobre la mullida alfombra con cierto sentimiento de cul pabilidad. La habitación disponía de baño y vestidor, y estaba en el ala sur, junto a la mayor parte de habitaciones de invitados. El ala sur había sido construida en el si glo XVIII y era completamente distinta de la parte origi nal, de estilo Tudor, oscura y con paredes de madera.

El padre y la madrastra de Serena vivían en la planta baja del ala norte, construida unos ciento quince años atrás al estilo Victoriano. Era la parte más nueva y, sin embargo, la de menor resistencia al paso del tiempo.

—Es un agujero oscuro e inmundo —había dicho su madre, Selene, con desagrado—. ¡No entiendo cómo espe raba tu padre que viviera en un lugar así!

La separación de los padres de Serena había sido amarga y definitiva. Selene había pedido el divorcio y ja más había vuelto a mirar atrás. Era una cocinera cualifi cada, y había puesto su propio restaurante mientras lle vaba a Serena a un internado a la edad de siete años. Solo entonces le había confesado a Serena que su padre, a quien jamás había visto, era mayordomo, y que tenía que mantenerlo en secreto si no quería que sus compañeras de colegio se rieran.

En resumen: Serena había crecido aprendiendo a aver gonzarse de su padre y de su trabajo. Sin embargo, a los trece años, Selene había muerto de un ataque al corazón, y Kenji había pasado a ser alguien importante en su vida.

Serena se vio obligada entonces a abandonar el cole gio y todo lo que le era familiar en el plazo de un mes, a asistir a un colegio de Devon y a vivir en Deveraux Court. Alegre y dicharachera, Serena irrumpió en la vida de su padre y de su madrastra, tranquila y humilde, como una amenaza para sus costumbres y sus expectativas. Las oscuras y húmedas dependencias de la servidumbre la horrorizaron y, al igual que a su madre, la lealtad incontestable de su padre a un viejo amo que le pagaba una miseria la había sublevado.

Descubrir que su padre había vuelto a casarse había sido un shock para ella, pero Ikuko, tímida y callada, no había sido una mala madrastra. Su nueva madre, adoctri nada en el servicio y la lealtad a un amo como su marido, era la esposa perfecta para Kenji.

Serena se mordió la lengua incómoda pensando en su madrastra, una mujer a la que no había llegado a conocer realmente hasta que no había sido demasiado tarde. Miró por la ventana y contempló el jardín que tanto había amado. Court era como un túnel del tiempo lleno de ma ravillas, de recuerdos personales de los antepasados que habían vivido entre sus paredes a través de los años.

Cuatro años atrás, sin embargo, algunos de aquellos maravillosos e irreemplazables recuerdos habían comen zado a desaparecer misteriosamente. Primero un reloj de latón, después un estuche de manicura de plata. Ambos habían desaparecido de habitaciones que apenas se fre cuentaban. Poco después, no obstante, los robos comen zaron a ser más importantes, comenzaron a desaparecer objetos de más valor.

—Tiene que ser alguien con fácil acceso a la casa —le había dicho la policía a Mamoru.

El servicio fue interrogado en repetidas ocasiones. Cada vez que Kenji descubría una nueva desa parición, la casa entera se revolucionaba. Las sospechas sembraban el rencor, y su padre se quedaba despierto por las noches esperando pillar al culpable. Kenji había respondido a aquellos robos como si fueran res ponsabilidad suya por no guardar debidamente la propie dad. Y sin embargo nadie, ni una sola vez, sospechó de la persona a la que Serena pilló robando aquella miniatura...

Serena, desconcertada y asustada, había buscado una coartada mientras se apresuraba a devolver a su lugar el objeto robado antes de que nadie pudiera echarlo en fal ta. Sin embargo Mamoru la había sorprendido con la mi niatura en la mano y, naturalmente, había pensando que era ella la ladrona. Demasiado tarde para comprender el riesgo que corría auxiliando al ladrón.

Aquel día, al recibirla, Mamoru no había hecho un solo comentario sobre tan humillante episodio, pero Serena no había podido olvidar la ira de su rostro ni el miedo que había pasado, que la había impulsado a confesar su embarazo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos recuerdos y observó a tres figuras paseando por el jardín. Eran Mamoru, Alexander, y la niñera. Suspiró y se derrumbó sobre la cama. Le pesaba la cabeza. Decidió descansar un rato, se desnudó, quedándose en ropa interior, y se metió en la cama.

Un débil sonido la despertó haciéndola abrir los ojos. Alguien había encendido la lámpara de la mesilla y había descorrido las cortinas. Darién estaba de pie junto a la chi menea.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú ahí? —susurró Serena, trému la, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas y me quedé a echar más leña al fuego.

—Estoy bien.

—Pues no lo parece. Te sugiero que no bajes a cenar, que te quedes en la cama.

—Pero eso le causaría muy mala impresión a tu abuelo, ¿no crees? —contestó Serena sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama—. Un invitado no puede llegar y meterse en la cama así, sin más.

—Todo el mundo está entretenido con Alexander, no creo que deba preocuparte la impresión que puedas causar.

—No me preocupa.

—Estás muy inquieta desde que has llegado —continuó Darién —. Te vendrá bien descansar, por los nervios.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa —insistió Serena, que no quería admitir ninguna debilidad ante él.

—Sí, lo estás, lo está cada centímetro de tu exquisito y apasionado cuerpo, y en los lugares más remotos —con traatacó Darién con ojos brillantes acercándose a la cama mientras Serena se ruborizaba.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —advirtió ella gritando.

—¿Se trata de otro juego?

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—De tus maniobras evasivas y tus gritos de virgen en peligro.

—Simplemente no quiero tener relaciones contigo.

Darién se desabrochó la chaqueta y se dejó caer al borde de la cama.

—¿Tanto daño te hice? —Preguntó en un susurro, ha ciéndola ver que dominaba la situación—. No podías con migo, ¿no es eso, Serena? Hace dos años y medio tú solo querías jugar, pero yo me lancé y tomé mucho más de lo que tú estabas dispuesta a dar.

—¡Cállate, Darién ! —exclamó Serena.

—Pero ahora yo te pregunto... ¿qué esperabas de un hombre que acababa de enterrar a su mujer y a su hija y que se veía acorralado por los recuerdos? Yo quería estar solo, pero tú no hacías más que venir a molestarme. Me forzaste a notar tu presencia y, en cierto sentido, te odié por ello. Pero ni siquiera entonces podía negar que yo también te deseaba.

—¡Lo único que quiero ahora es que me dejes sola!

Darién acarició con un dedo la mano de Serena, que se aferraba a las sábanas, y ella la retiró aprisa como si la quemara.

—Has aprendido a ser cauta... esta vez estás asustada...

—¡No estoy asustada!

—¿No? —preguntó Darién mirándola fijamente. Serena sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo con aquella mi rada profunda—. ¿Entonces por qué te comportas así cada vez que me acerco a ti?

—No me comporto de ninguna manera...

Darién acarició sus cabellos rubios y la atrajo irremisi blemente hacia sí. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Serena apenas podía respirar. Sabía que estaba perdida si él la tocaba, y sin embargo no encontraba fuerzas para resistirse.

—Eres toda una mujer, Serena... te derrites en mis bra zos —dijo él respirando profundamente—. Como debe ser...

—¡Al diablo... es muy peligroso! —gritó Serena.

—Pero las cosas seguras pueden ser muy aburridas —continuó Darién con voz ronca, inclinando su cabeza mo rena y arrogante y presionando los labios sedientos con tra los de ella.

Serena se dejó tentar por aquel beso como una mujer muerta de hambre en un banquete. Un atormentado de seo la torturaba. De pronto, abrió los brazos tratando de alcanzarlo, de encontrar sus anchos hombros, de acariciar sus músculos y de sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Tenía el pulso acelerado, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, el deseo la embargaba.

Darién jadeó satisfecho y rodó por la cama apartando las sábanas y abrazándola, agarrándola de las caderas y pre sionándola contra su masculinidad excitada. Serena tem bló y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras una ola de anhe lo la recorría por entero. Su cuerpo recordaba aquella primera vez, y exigía, ardiente, una segunda.

La lengua de Darién jugueteó eróticamente en el interior de la boca de Serena mientras ella buscaba dónde aferrarse, acariciando con las manos la piel de él por debajo de la chaqueta y gimiendo como si estuviera torturándola. Darién levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos, brillantes, reflejaban satisfacción.

—Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti...

Alargó una experta mano y le desabrochó el sujeta dor. Luego le bajó los tirantes y se la quedó mirando. Aquella apreciativa y escrutadora mirada endureció sus pezones como si se tratara de un beso de fuego. Serena hizo un movimiento instintivo tratando de cubrirse, pero Darién se echó a reír y se lo impidió.

—Me muero por... quiero poseer cada centímetro de ti enseguida —confesó Darién voraz—, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que me lo ruegues, porque es mejor así... lenta mente, como un tormento calculado que te llevará al pa raíso.

Aquella intensísima sensualidad la excitaba. Serena no podía apartar los ojos de él. Luego, cuando él bajó la cabeza y su lengua comenzó a lamer sus pezones, Serena arqueó la espalda y jadeó alargando las manos para enredarlas en sus cabellos y tirar de él. Darién acarició con de dos expertos su parte más sensible y jugueteó con sus pe zones hasta que Serena creyó desfallecer.

Serena oyó a alguien gemir, pero no se dio cuenta de que era ella. No podía quedarse quieta. Cuando Darién la tomó por las caderas y la estrechó apretándola contra sí Serena gritó de satisfacción. La boca de Darién la devoraba con pasión carnal mientras se acoplaba entre sus piernas, bien abiertas. Sentir su peso y su calor contra la parte más sensible de su cuerpo casi la volvió loca. Un calor insoportable pulsaba en su interior... hasta que Darién, mal diciendo, se apartó de ella.

Solo entonces comprendió Serena que llamaban a la puerta. Darién se pasó una mano por el cabello y se levantó de la cama. Serena, que al principio se había quedado he lada, pasó de la frustración al shock al comprender que había cedido y se había entregado.

—¡No te atrevas a contestar! —susurró horrorizada sa liendo de la cama ella también—. No quiero que nadie sepa que estás aquí.

Serena abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza y tapándo se el cuerpo, a medio vestir.

—Lo siento, estaba en el baño.

—La señorita Kino me ha pedido que le diga que pronto llevará a su hijo a la cama —dijo una sirvienta des conocida de uniforme.

—Gracias, iré dentro de diez minutos —prometió Serena, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte sentimiento de cul pabilidad.

Darién caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Dije que no te molestaran...

—Es una lástima que tú mismo no siguieras tus propias órdenes —contestó Serena mirando para abajo y ruborizándo se al ver sus pechos desnudos—. Y ahora, por favor, ¿quieres marcharte? No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí...

—Hasta la próxima vez... y la siguiente —contestó Darién con suprema arrogancia—. Hay cosas contra las que no puedes luchar, y esta es una de ellas. Ahora eres mía, será mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea. Después de todo, yo puedo ofrecerte muchas cosas.

—¡Qué romántico eres, Darién ! —exclamó ella ante aquel cinismo.

—Te sorprendería saber lo romántico que fui en una oca sión —contestó Darién con una risa despreciativa, abriendo la puerta—, pero eso ya pasó. Lo que hay ahora entre nosotros es algo primario, sincero y mucho más de mi gusto.

—¡Maldito seas, no hay nada entre nosotros! ¿Te dig nas escuchar alguna vez algo de lo que te digo?

—Te escucharé cuando digas algo sensato. Te sugiero que vayas a ver a Alexander, te vuelvas a la cama y pidas que te traigan la cena. Para ser francos, tienes un aspecto la mentable.

Seguía pesándole la cabeza y doliéndole la garganta, pero no estaba dispuesta a faltar a la cena por un simple catarro. Mamoru despreciaba a los cobardes. Serena se cepilló los cabellos, se vistió con la única ropa de cente que tenía y se apresuró a la habitación de su hijo.

Lita Kino estaba leyéndole un cuento a Alexander. El niño estaba metido en la cama con los ojos medio cerra dos. Al ver a su madre los abrió brevemente y dijo algo in coherente sobre unos caballos, pero enseguida se durmió.

—Siento haberla dejado sola al pie del cañón —dijo Serena incómoda.

—Pero si es para eso para lo que estoy aquí, señorita Tsukino —alegó la mujer sorprendida—. Alexander es encantador, ni es tímido ni se siente extraño. No tiene que preocupar se por él. Baje a cenar, yo me quedaré aquí —explicó se ñalando una puerta que daba a otro dormitorio—. Dejaré la puerta abierta por si Alexander se despierta.

—Alexander solo se despierta si tiene pesadillas.

Serena se puso tensa al escuchar el sonoro ruido del gong anunciar que iban a servirse los aperitivos antes de la cena. Salió al pasillo y comenzó a bajar. Darién no duda ba ni por un momento de que ella iba a acabar por ceder. Dos años y medio atrás, tampoco había concebido ningu na duda. En el corto lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas ha bía saciado su curiosidad, su lujuria, y la había abando nado. Le había enseñado una dura lección, pero ella podría haberla encajado mejor de haber sido él menos franco y sincero.

—Esto... —había dicho él en aquella ocasión—, ha sido solo un error de juicio por mi parte. Sobrio, y con domi nio sobre mí mismo, jamás te habría llevado a mi cama.

—Me deseabas —había contestado Serena, desolada ante su brusco cambio de opinión.

Serena se había acostado con un amante y, a la maña na siguiente, se había levantado con un extraño.

—¡Dios mío... llevo meses solo! ¡Necesitaba una mu jer...! —había exclamado Darién entonces—. Y tú estabas en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Un accidente, reflexionó Serena con creciente angus tia. Lo que había sido cierto entonces, seguía siéndolo en ese momento. Ella no cometía graves errores de juicio en las cosas relacionadas con el corazón, como él. No, por que jamás había sido lógica cuando se trataba de Darién Chiba. Ni siquiera el día en que él se casó con Rey . Y menos aún dos años y medio atrás, el día en que él se tumbó en la hierba con los vaqueros ajustados, la ca misa desabrochada y una botella de brandy en la manó, y la miró como si estuviera desolado...

Por fin, llegó a la planta baja, pero llegó desgarrada: una parte de sí misma, la que no podía controlar, necesi taba a Darién . Su mente, sin embargo, insistía en que man tuviera las distancias. Serena vaciló, levantó la cabeza y entró en el salón.

Darién se dio la vuelta. Iba de etiqueta. Serena no vio a nadie excepto a él. Aceptó una copa de sherry de un sir viente con una bandeja y vio, sorprendida, cómo Darién la rodeaba por la cintura en un gesto íntimo completamente inesperado.

—¡Serena...! —la llamó una voz familiar, atónita.

Solo entonces vio Serena al resto de personas que ha bía en la habitación. Junto a Mamoru, un hombre alto y rubio, Andrew. Su semblante reflejaba verdadera sorpresa ante su aparición. Pero la sorpresa se apoderó también rápidamente de Serena, que de pronto se dio cuenta del peligro que corría. ¿Cómo seguir creyendo que Andrew era el padre de Alexander, cuando él estaba allí para desmentirlo? Al concebir la idea de asumir la paternidad, Andrew había estado convencido de que ella abortaría, y no se le había ocurrido pensar que al final ese niño podría ser un arma contra él. ¿Pero sabía Andrew que ella había tenido un hijo, y que estaba durmiendo en ese momento unos cuantos pisos más arriba?

—Alguien debería haberme dicho que Serena había vuelto —dijo Andrew tenso y ruborizado, consiguiendo, no obstante, echarse a reír.

—Las navidades son una gran ocasión para la reconci liación —señaló Mamoru.

—¡Y encima va a cenar con nosotros! —continuó Andrew, sin relajarse—. ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo aquí que yo no sepa?

—Bueno, sin duda Darién tiene a Serena agarrada así por algún motivo que solo él conoce —comentó Mamoru mi rando divertido a su nieto.

Serena se ruborizó y se apartó de Darién como si la hu bieran pillado haciendo algo indecente. El gong volvió a sonar. Era la hora de pasar al comedor. Andrew seguía mi rando a Serena con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has venido con Darién ?

—¡Dios mío!, ¿estás de broma? ¿Darién y yo? —preguntó Serena medio gritando, fingiendo sorpresa.

Segundos más tarde, miró a Darién de reojo y deseó no haberlo hecho. Él sonreía con tal frialdad que Serena se quedó helada.

—Vamos a cenar antes de que los sirvientes se descon cierten —decretó Mamoru haciendo caso omiso de la ten sión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Andrew se apresuró a unirse a Serena para preguntarle en un susurro:

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?

Serena no contestó. De pronto, no sentía más que de sagrado y amargura. Andrew la había dejado en mal lugar ante Darién. Habría podido dejarla en paz, abandonarla a su suerte, a su mala reputación, pero no había hecho ni eso. Y, en cuanto a Darién , ¿por qué no la había advertido de que Andrew estaría allí? ¿Era la presencia de Andrew la razón por la que Darién le había sugerido que no bajara a cenar?

Una vez en el comedor, un sirviente la ayudó a sen tarse retirándole la silla y abriéndole la servilleta. A pesar de su estado de abstracción, Serena era consciente del gran número de sirvientes nuevos de la casa. Dos años y medio atrás era su padre quien servía la cena. Esa noche, en cambio, Kenji estaba de pie, en un ángulo del comedor, dirigiendo en silencio a todos los sirvientes como si se tratara de un maestro de ceremonias.

Tras ignorar el comentario de Andrew, Serena se sentó y bebió dos copas de vino esperando caer en la más mara villosa de las inconsciencias, Andrew la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, con un expresión curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo hablaba y hablaba sin parar de su carrera en Nue va York como ejecutivo de publicidad. Se refirió tres ve ces a un premio que había ganado, y no dejó de ponerse por las nubes tratando de hacerles ver a todos que era una persona de éxito.

Darién , en apariencia atento, le hizo unas cuantas pre guntas perfectamente corteses a las que Andrew respondió de mal humor, como un fanfarrón, un jactancioso y un arrogante. Mamoru solo respondía asintiendo.

—Por supuesto, estoy pensando en trasladarme a Lon dres —les informó Andrew con una enorme sonrisa—. No pue des ni imaginarte lo bien que me siento de estar otra vez en casa, abuelo. Veo que aquí ha habido algunas mejoras...

—Más de las que imaginas —recalcó su abuelo.

—Este lugar necesitaba unas cuantas reformas. Si quieres, luego me llevas a dar una vuelta después de la cena y me enseñas lo que has hecho —continuó Andrew como si le estuviera concediendo un favor.

—Te aburrirías —intervino Darién secamente.

Andrew sostuvo la mirada, pero apretó los dientes.

—Si hay algo que he aprendido viviendo en el extran jero, es el valor de mi propia casa.

—Pues es un poco tarde para eso, Andrew —contestó Mamoru directo—. Vendí Court con todo lo que había dentro hace dos años. A Darién.

Serena abrió los ojos inmensamente, estuvo a punto de tirar la copa. Andrew abrió la boca atónito, mirando a su abuelo incrédulo. Mamoru sonrió satisfecho. A juicio de Serena, fue la sonrisa más sincera que había visto jamás en él. Solo Darién permaneció inmutable.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

MAMORU se aclaró la garganta y miró a Andrew.

—Gracias a tus malas artes, estuve a punto de arruinarme. Tus deudas casi acabaron con la propiedad. Court necesitaba reparaciones, y yo no estaba en posi ción de financiarlas. Siempre pensé que había heredado esta propiedad en depósito para pasarla a futuras genera ciones, pero me temo que está más segura en manos de Darién que en las tuyas.

Mientras Mamoru hacía ese comentario, Andrew se po nía rojo de ira. Serena no sabía adónde mirar. Estaba muy nerviosa por la noticia de que Darién era el propietario de Deveraux Court, pero más aún por tener que escuchar una conversación familiar.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste hace dos años? —exigió saber Andrew resentido—. ¿No crees que tenía derecho a sa berlo?

—No —negó Mamoru rotundo—. Cuando me dejaste solo con tus deudas, sin importarte mi suerte, perdiste to dos tus derechos en relación a Court. Pero tranquilo, Andrew... Darién me pagó bien, tengo los cofres llenos.

Andrew se echó atrás, y Serena se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

—Creo que todos estaréis mucho más cómodos si os dejo solos...

—¡Tonterías, niña! —exclamó Mamoru decidido e im paciente—. Siéntate y cállate. Hay más, y te atañe a ti precisamente.

—¿A mí? —repitió Serena hundiéndose en el asiento.

—¿Y cómo puede relacionarse con ella? ¿Quiere al guien decirme de una vez qué ocurre aquí? —exigió saber Andrew, airado y lleno de frustración.

—Tienes poca memoria, Andrew —comentó Darién con calma.

—Sí, ella es la madre del niño —respondió Mamoru sar cástico, escrutando el airado rostro de su nieto—. Serena es la madre de tu hijo, Andrew. ¿A que es un buen regalo de Navidad?

Serena se quedó helada. Estaba aterrorizada y disgus tada.

—La madre de mi... ¿qué? —repitió Andrew a punto de explotar.

—Serena no abortó tal y como tú le sugeriste —explicó Darién secamente—. Tiene un hijo.

—Pues si lo tiene, entonces es de... —de pronto Andrew cerró la boca, recordando, evidentemente, sus propias palabras reclamando ser el padre. Andrew echó una mirada incrédula y acusadora a Serena—. ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué es esto?, ¿una caza de brujas? —continuó preguntando, vol viendo la vista hacia su abuelo—. ¿Para qué me has invi tado esta Navidad?

—Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, mientras viva, Andrew —le informó Mamoru con tranquilidad—. Pero creo que debo informarte de que corres el peligro de ser deshere dado en favor de tu hijo.

—¿Des...heredado? —repitió Andrew con gran esfuerzo.

Darién estaba tenso. Serena lo observaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido, observaba a su abuelo sin perder detalle. Era evidente, aún para ella, que aquel anuncio en particular era un sorpresa también para él.

Serena retiró ruidosamente la silla sin decir palabra ni mirar a nadie, se levantó tambaleante y salió de la habi tación. Estaba desolada, temblando, sudando. Había he cho bien al sospechar de los motivos de Mamoru para invitarla, al dudar de la bondad de su corazón. Los había reunido a todos deliberadamente, molesto contra su nieto, tratando de utilizarla a ella y a su hijo como arma arrojadiza contra él.

Y no podía permitir que Mamoru hiciera una cosa así... debía entrar de nuevo en la habitación y decirles a todos que Alexander era hijo de Darién. Pero, sin duda, Andrew ya se habría encargado de eso. No permanecería impasible y en silencio ante la última amenaza de Mamoru.

Serena llegó al Orangery, en el ala norte, sin darse cuenta; era su sala favorita de la casa en la adolescencia, un invernadero que la familia apenas usaba. Sin embargo estaba tan cambiada, que apenas la reconocía. El suelo de baldosas había sido restaurado, había una fuente de bronce con un león y enormes plantas. Una carcajada es capó de sus labios.

¿Pero en qué había estado pensando desde el momen to de su llegada?, se preguntó. Era evidente en el cuidado jardín, en el aumento del personal de la servidumbre, en la ausencia de la más mínima mota de polvo, en la exqui sitez de la comida, magníficamente presentada... Tantos cambios, y todos ellos revelaban una riqueza que Mamoru jamás había poseído.

—Serena...

Serena se enderezó, pero no fue capaz de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Darién . Él aún no sabía que era el padre de Alexander. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por su forma de llamar la, demasiado tranquila y controlada... Tal y como era de esperar, Darién caminó a grandes zancadas para mirarla de frente y evitar que huyera.

—Yo no sabía que Mamoru había invitado a Andrew, no me lo dijo —confesó ásperamente—. No conocía sus pla nes. Jamás te habría puesto en una situación como esta a sabiendas.

—Así que ahora mi padre trabaja para ti —susurró Serena temblorosa. Darién permaneció en silencio. Serena se es tremeció. Luego, bruscamente, se volvió hacia otro lado—. ¡Maldito seas, Darién! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!

—No es tan importante...

—¿Que no es tan importante? —repitió ella perpleja.

—Mamoru ocupa ahora una serie de habitaciones de la planta baja, pero es porque, debido a su salud, ya no pue de subir y bajar escaleras. Para todo lo demás, él ha sido y sigue siendo el señor, y yo no hubiera permitido que hubiera sido de otro modo —explicó Darién —. Andrew casi lo arruina. Compré esta casa porque tenía que comprarla, no porque quisiera privar a Andrew de lo que toda la vida ha considerado suyo.

—De todos modos, él la habría vendido —musitó Serena sin darse cuenta, pensando en voz alta.

—Ha sido una noche muy reveladora —murmuró Darién oscuramente, dejando a un lado la conversación conven cional, tal y como había hecho ella antes, y demostrando con ello que estaba más afectado de lo que parecía bajo su fría compostura.

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre su torso en un gesto de fensivo y contestó, con sinceridad, en un susurro:

—Aterradora.

—Mírame —ordenó Darién.

—No... puedo...

¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara cuando se lo dijera?, ¿cómo iba a decirle que Alexander era su hijo? Darién se pondría hecho una furia. La odiaría. No le volvería la espalda a Alexander, asumiría su responsabilidad, pero la despreciaría por colocarlo en semejante situación.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Darién explotando y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para hacerla volverse y mi rarlo a la cara—. ¡Te he dicho que me mires!

Serena se tambaleó. Lo miró aterrorizada, con la boca seca y el corazón palpitante. Él buscó en su mirada, ob servó su rubor y, de pronto, la apartó de sí con un solo movimiento y una expresión de desprecio.

—¡Eres una zorra... no podías apartar los ojos de él!

—¡No, yo...!

Darién extendió los brazos en un gesto de desprecio y luego volvió a dejarlos caer. Sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Te metió en su cama, te poseyó y te abandonó! ¡Y, no contento con eso, encima se jactó de su hombría! Y sin embargo ahí lo tienes: Andrew entra en el comedor esta noche, después de dos años, y de repente no existe para ti nadie en este mundo más que él.

—¡Pero si no ha sido así...! —se defendió Serena confusa.

—Quizá no te fijaste en su reacción al conocer la noti cia de que habías tenido un niño —continuó Darién —. Se ha bía olvidado por completo de que hubiera tenido nunca ese problema. Se quedó paralizado. Habría negado inclu so toda responsabilidad, de no haberse acordado a tiem po de que había estado jactándose de su virilidad.

—Darién ... tengo algo que decirte...

—No, no tienes nada que decirme, nada que yo quiera oír —la interrumpió él con rudeza y rotundidad—. Esta no che he descubierto al fin lo que quería saber. Aún estás loca por Andrew.

—Yo no estoy loca por...

—¡Eres patética, Serena! —exclamó Darién echándole un último y despreciativo vistazo antes de alejarse a grandes zancadas.

—¡Darién ! —gritó ella tras él, quedándose paralizada des pués al ver aparecer a Andrew en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Es toda tuya! —gritó Darién al pasar al lado de él.

Serena, temblorosa, buscó un sillón de mimbre y se derrumbó sobre él.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió Andrew irritado, deteniéndose delante de ella.

—Todo esto es por culpa de tus mentiras —respondió Serena.

—Así que Darién te contó que...

—Sí.

—Bueno, todos hacemos tonterías cuando bebemos más de la cuenta —alegó Andrew como si nada, negándose a reconocer su error de un modo insultante—, pero eso no explica por qué todos siguen creyendo que tu hijo es mío. ¿Por qué no les has dicho la verdad?

—No me siento demasiado bien —contestó Serena hun diendo el rostro entre las manos.

—Pues lo siento... pero has arruinado mi vuelta a casa —la condenó él.

—Hiciste algo terrible, Andrew... no trates de echarme toda la culpa de esta situación a mí —advirtió Serena.

—Pero si tiene solución, y fácil —alegó Andrew con estu diada naturalidad—. Dile a Darién que, cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada, creíste que el bebé era mío, y que luego te diste cuenta de tu error.

Serena soltó una risa ronca. Era el mismo Andrew de siempre, tremenda, ridículamente consciente de su propio ego ante Darién . No estaba dispuesto a que lo tacharan de fanfarrón y mentiroso, ni siquiera estaba dispuesto, des pués de dos años, a admitir que jamás habían sido aman tes. Andrew siempre se había distinguido por su egoísmo. Serena apoyó las manos en los brazos del sillón y se puso en pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Andrew.

—A la cama... le contaré la verdad a Darién el día en que tú también se la cuentes —aseguró Serena temblorosa, con ojos azules enfebrecidos por la inamovible convicción.

Andrew la observó incrédulo y enfadado.

—¡Pero si no va a creerme!

—Pues tendrás que hacer algo para resultar convincen te... porque yo no voy a fingir que soy una zorra y una promiscua solo para que puedas fanfarronear.

—¡Dios mío...! ¿Pero qué puedes perder tú?, ¿a Darién ? Jamás será tuyo, y sin embargo ese niño podría ser para ti un salvavidas, un cheque en blanco de por vida. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? —Serena lo miró atónita. Andrew ja más se había mostrado tan mezquino ante ella—. Está bien... es cierto que Darién no va a darle la bienvenida a un bastardo. Sobre todo ahora, que Mina Aino va a convertirse en la segunda señora de Chiba, pero te aseguro que merecerá la pena. No tendrás que volver a trabajar.

Serena se volvió pálida.

—¿Mina... Aino?

Andrew enarcó una ceja. Se divertía cruelmente obser vándola.

—Sí, ya sabes, su amiga de toda la vida —le recordó Andrew—. Sea lo que sea lo que hayas pensado, ya puedes ir olvidándote. Mina es una mujer muy decidida. Si yo fuera tú, me daría prisa.

Serena volvió a cerrar los ojos y se marchó, temerosa de desmayarse si seguía de pie. Mina Aino... la hija del mayor terrateniente de la zona, visitante habitual de la casa. Un agudo dolor la embargó. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Así que era con ella con quien había estado la noche anterior a su viaje a Bruselas.

—Dime una cosa... —susurró Serena sin volver la cabe za—, ¿por qué pasaste de ser mi amigo, en el que yo con fiaba, a mi enemigo?

—Así que por fin te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? —contestó Andrew—. ¿Y no lo sabes? Hace dos años y medio, yo esta ba enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué? —dijo Serena dándose la vuelta atónita.

—Oh, sí —insistió Andrew con amargura—. No es que me enorgulleciera conformarme con las sobras de mi primo. Por desgracia, Darién no dejó gran cosa, ¿no crees? En aquellos días tú eras una zombie, eras como un capara zón andante sin nadie en el interior. ¡Me utilizaste para salvar tu orgullo ante Darién !

Serena enrojeció de vergüenza. Era cierto. En cierto sentido lo había hecho. Era cierto que había vivido obse sionada con su propia agonía, que había estado por com pleto ciega, que no había visto ni lo que ocurría delante de sus narices.

—Lo siento, Andrew... lo siento de verdad —consiguió decir Serena llena de lágrimas, con un nudo en la gargan ta, esforzándose por volverse de cara a él.

—Olvídalo. Quizá, si no hubieras estado embarazada de Darién , te habría convencido de que te casaras conmigo, y eso habría sido un grave error. No, no te molestes en disculparte... si te hubieras casado conmigo, habría teni do que encerrarte y tirar la llave cada vez que Darién vinie ra a visitarme. Llevas tanto tiempo siendo suya que dudo que alguna vez puedas ser de otro.

—¡Ya no es así! —se apresuró Serena a protestar.

—¿No? —preguntó Andrew sarcástico, hiriendo un poco más su ya maltratado ego—. Solo te queda el orgullo, Serena. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no le dices a Darién que él es el padre de tu hijo. Hasta a mí me das pena por lo que vas a tener que afrontar. Rasca un poco y des cubrirás en Darién la moral y los viejos valores de un dino saurio. Tener un hijo ilegítimo sería para él lo peor, y te aseguro que es uno de los tipos más incapaces de perdo nar que he conocido jamás.

Andrew se marchó por el corredor, y Serena se agarró a la puerta para no desmayarse presionando la frente con tra el cristal. Un brazo amigo la agarró por la espalda.

—Deberías irte a la cama... tienes mucha fiebre, como siempre que pillas un resfriado.

Serena se volvió confusa y observó a su padre.

—¿Papá?

—Me gusta mantener en privado mi vida —dijo Kenji, sosteniéndola por el oscuro corredor—. Hace casi dos años, Serena. No quería saludar a mi hija y a mi nieto por primera vez delante de mi amo. No era ni el momen to ni el lugar. Pero sigues siendo mi hija, y nada puede cambiar eso.

—Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo... —contestó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Todos cometemos errores, Serena. Tú... yo. Quizá, si hubieras hablado conmigo antes de huir, habría podido ayudarte.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Era difícil. Él era más bajo que ella, pero aquello era lo más cercano a un abrazo. Kenji no era un hombre efusivo, las de mostraciones de afecto lo cohibían. Posiblemente esa había sido la razón por la que se habían mantenido alejados cuando ella había ido a vivir a Deveraux Court. Sin em bargo Serena lo veía cambiado, sus rígidos principios se habían suavizado, y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué.

—Te mandaré a Ikuko, ¿quieres? —ofreció Samuel al llegar arriba, a las dependencias de los sirvientes—. Te ayudará a meterte en la cama.

—No, no será necesario —contestó Serena tensa—. No molestes a Ikuko, enseguida estaré bien. Buenas noches, papá... y gracias.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía náuseas, frío, estaba mareada. Apoyó una mano sobre la pared para guiarse y, de pronto, tras escuchar unas rápidas pisadas, sintió que se mareaba y la cabeza se le iba.

Darién parecía acercarse a cámara lenta hacia ella. Serena se tambaleó, pero enseguida un par de manos la suje taron mientras caía al suelo. Fue Darién quien la tomó en brazos, Darién la última persona a la que vio antes de que todo se pusiera negro. Y fue a Darién a quien escuchó decir:

—Tranquilo, Kenji... yo me ocuparé de esto.

—Serena no se lo va a agradecer si llama al médico, señor —aseguró Kenji con voz distante mientras Serena salía de lo que, suponía, era un sueño delirante—. Ella detesta que se arme tanto jaleo, y probablemente mañana ya estará bien...

—¿Probablemente? —lo interrumpió Darién , exasperado—. Puede que tenga una neumonía...

—No lo creo, señor. La primera vez que tuvo tanta fie bre como hoy nos dio un buen susto, pero es que ella siempre pilla los catarros así. Por favor, no se preocupe usted. Ikuko va a meterla en la cama, y se quedará con ella toda la noche...

—He dicho que yo... ¿es que necesito carabina? —pre guntó Darién .

—El señor Mamoru dijo una vez que mi hija necesitaba un guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas del día, y yo es toy de acuerdo con él, señor.

Serena se fijó en Darién en los tensos minutos que si guieron. Estaba irritado, enfadado. Pero la réplica de su padre era espléndida.

—Estoy preocupado por ella.

—Es usted muy amable, señor... pero no hace falta que se tome más molestias.

No, no necesitaba tomarse tantas molestias. Si Andrew tenía razón, Darién tenía otra mujer en su vida. Serena vol vió a sumergirse en el sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, se sentía mucho mejor. Sin embargo tenía mucha sed. El sol naciente se colaba por la ventana, por el hueco de las cortinas, dibujando la silueta de una figu ra alta, de pie, junto a la ventana. Era Darién , con su traje inmaculado, su camisa y su corbata. Serena trató de sen tarse y él se giró en su dirección.

El corazón comenzó a latirle de tal modo, que apenas podía respirar. Los brillantes ojos zafiros de Darién estaban llenos de energía, de fuerza de voluntad. Aquellos ojos la penetraban como un cuchillo. Entonces, Serena supo que aún amaba a Darién . No podía seguir engañándose. La afi lada lengua de Andrew la había forzado a reconocer la ver dad. No había cura posible, solo podía soportarlo con paciencia.

—Esta mañana, a primera hora, encontré a tu madras tra dormida en el sillón.

Serena recordaba vagamente a Ikuko haciendo algo a su alrededor, en medio de la noche. Ofreciéndole algo de beber y retirándose después entre las sombras. Las dos se sentían incómodas. No era de extrañar, después de lo ocurrido, pero Serena sabía que tendría que arreglar aquel asunto si no quería que su padre se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo.

—Mañana me voy de viaje a Londres durante un par de días —continuó Darién con rostro inexpresivo. Serena sin tió que la esperanza y el corazón se le rompían, y se odió a sí misma por ello. Alargó una mano y trató de alcanzar un vaso de agua de la mesilla—. Reika, la novia de Andrew, vendrá enseguida a pasar unos días...

Tenía que decirle que él era el padre de Alexander. Tenía que resolver el asunto de una vez por todas, le decía el sentido común. ¿Pero por qué molestarse?, ¿por qué to marse el trabajo?, preguntaba una voz más seductora en su interior. Contárselo a Mamoru, dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera y desaparecer mientras Darién estaba fuera. Su padre le prestaría algún dinero para seguir adelante y...

—Así que te sugiero que vuelvas a Londres conmigo —añadió Darién en voz baja.

—¡No! —respondió Serena volviendo los ojos tortura dos hacia él con un gesto de reproche.

—No es para compartir mi cama, ni siquiera para com partir el mismo techo. Creía que anoche había sido lo sufi cientemente franco, pero es obvio que no. Me retiro de esa lucha, Serena... Sin embargo soy el responsable de que es tés aquí, y no creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes.

—Así que me echan —contestó Serena dolorida.

—Te rescatan, te salvan de ti misma —la contradijo Darién secamente—. ¿De verdad necesitas que lo diga en voz alta? Tú, Alexander, Andrew, y esa novia suya, sentados a la mis ma mesa... La verdad es que Mamoru se muestra bastante indiferente a todo excepto a su propio deseo de obligar a Andrew a sudar sangre. En el fondo, sin embargo, sigue queriendo mucho a mi primo y, aunque creo que le deja rá a Alexander algo en su testamento, dudo mucho que Andrew vaya a perder nada.

Los robos, aquellos terribles robos. Naturalmente, Darién creía que ella se quedaría para tratar de sacar prove cho. La verdad jamás saldría a relucir. ¿Cómo iba a salir a relucir? Ikuko se llevaría el secreto de su culpa a la tumba, y ella lo guardaría eternamente por el bien de su padre. Serena se puso pálida.

—Estás convencido de que ese dinero me importa, ¿verdad?

Darién escrutó su rostro con ojos zafiros, brillantes, y rasgos duros.

—Creo que eres peligrosa, y que como amante mía lo serías aún más, serías perfectamente capaz de destrozar esta familia.

—Yo no voy a ser tu amante... ¡jamás hubo la menor posibilidad! —juró Serena.

—¿En serio crees que no la hubo? —repitió Darién arquean do una ceja sarcásticamente—. Bueno, ahora ya no importa. De todos modos, me niego a quedarme en un segundo pla no, observándoos a Andrew y a ti —de pronto sonó un timbre. Darién se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta—. Luego nos vemos.

—¡Darién ...! —lo llamó a gritos Serena llena de frustra ción.

La puerta, no obstante, se cerró. Ya bastaba de fingi mientos. Se vestiría y se enfrentaría a Darién , le diría la ver dad de una vez por todas. Después de haber tomado aque lla decisión, Serena salió de la cama, se bañó y se lavó el pelo. Y, mientras se secaba el pelo, comprendió que se le había hecho tarde: eran casi las diez de la mañana.

El dormitorio de Alexander estaba vacío. Serena bajó las es caleras. Asomándose sobre la barandilla, vio a su padre abajo y lo llamó:

—¿Dónde está Alexander?

—Fuera, dando un paseo con Lita y con el perro.

—¿Y Darién ...?

—Ocupándose de negocios. Ha salido, creo que va a pasar todo el día fuera.

Serena gruñó de mal humor. Hubiera debido de supo nerlo, tendría que haber salido corriendo tras él descalza y en camisón.

—¿Tienes el número de su teléfono móvil? —Kenjil puso cara de póquer, como si le hubiera pedido las joyas de la corona—. Papá, por favor, no seas tonto.

Una vez conseguido el número, Serena bajó a la bi blioteca a usar el teléfono.

—Chiba —contestó Darién impaciente.

Serena escuchó voces masculinas de fondo. Respiró hondo y dijo:

—Soy Serena... he estado pensando y... necesito hablar contigo, en serio.

—Pues este no es el mejor momento —respondió Darién con frialdad—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Darién , no es algo de lo que se pueda hablar por teléfo no... es algo muy... bueno, muy...

—¿Muy qué?

—Intimo, personal... —susurró Serena retorciendo el ca ble del teléfono—. Es sobre ti y sobre... mí.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se hizo espeso.

—¿En serio...? —inquirió Darién respirando hondo, pro fundamente, con un acento que la estremeció.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que nos veremos a solas en cuanto vuelvas. Podríamos encontrarnos en el Oran gery.

—Mejor en mi suite. El Orangery estaba lleno de gen te anoche.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Serena.

—Utilizaré el helicóptero... espérame dentro de una hora —murmuró Darién con voz ronca. Luego, Serena oyó que decía, antes de colgar, para el resto de caballeros que estaban con él—: Señores, esta reunión ha terminado.

¿Una hora? Esa sí que era una sorpresa, pero de las buenas. Se sentiría infinitamente mejor en cuanto le con tara a Darién la verdad. Le estaba tremendamente agradeci da por haberse dado cuenta de que se encontraba en un estado de fuerte ansiedad y necesitaba hablar urgente mente con él.

Mamoru jamás aparecía antes del mediodía, y Andrew nunca había sido madrugador, así que Serena desayunó sola resistiéndose a la tentación de preguntarle a su padre por Mina Aino. Pedirle esa información era ponerlo en un compromiso, y lo más probable era que Andrew hubiera mencionado ese nombre pura y simplemente por malicia. Era imposible que Darién tuviera relaciones con otra mujer.

Alexander entró a verla y Serena lo levantó en brazos. Vein te minutos más tarde, su padre asomó la cabeza para pre guntar si podía llevarse a Alexander a las dependencias del ser vicio. Conmovida y sorprendida ante semejante petición, Serena observó a su padre y a su hijo caminar de la mano y se maravilló de que aún no le hubiera hecho una sola pregunta al respecto. Quizá juzgara más inteligente espe rar. Serena sintió que se ruborizaba. Recordaba haber dis cutido con su padre cuando este descubrió que ella había pasado dos noches en el Folly con Darién , mientras él acompañaba a Mamoru a Londres.

Era casi la hora de la cita con Darién . Serena subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la Long Gallery, en donde había estado siempre la suite de él. Al escuchar el ruido del he licóptero apretó el paso y entró en una zona de la casa que siempre le había estado prohibida. Su padre siempre había mantenido que las dependencias privadas de la fa milia eran sacrosantas, y ella jamás se había atrevido a asomar la cabeza.

Serena se encontró con un espacioso salón lleno de muebles de roble y cómodos sillones. Según su padre, la puerta de la izquierda daba al dormitorio, al vestidor y al baño, y la de la derecha al despacho. Serena quería echar un vistazo a ambos lados, pero no quería que la pillaran.

En realidad estaba completamente aterrorizada. Darién era muy inteligente, tremendamente sincero. Pedirle que comprendiera las razones que la habían llevado a dejar que todos siguieran creyendo que Andrew era el padre de Alexander... bueno, era como pedirle que comprendiera a un loco cuando él estaba cuerdo.

Darién llegó sin previo aviso. Las paredes eran demasia do sólidas como para que Serena escuchara sus pisadas en la distancia. Serena estaba alisándose la falda por décima vez y enredándose los dedos en los cabellos cuando la puerta se abrió. Ella vaciló. Darién la volvió a cerrar con un movimiento de cadera y miró a Serena con la más encan tadora y hechicera de las sonrisas. Eso fue todo lo que ella vio: su fantástica sonrisa transformando los duros rasgos como un sol cegador en mitad del invierno. Aque llo la dejó clavada en su sitio, el pulso se le aceleró si guiendo el ritmo de una música alocada.

Pero de pronto Darién rompió aquel momento mágico sacando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Serena, atónita, acertó a recogerlas y solo entonces vio que, en la otra mano, Darién llevaba una cubitera con hielo y una botella de champán. Lo observó sacar dos copas de un armario y abrir la botella y, finalmente, servir las copas.

—¿Sabes que nunca había comprado flores para nin guna mujer? Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta —murmuró bromeando—. Mi padre siempre decía que re galar flores es una tontería, a menos que sean para un en fermo o las lleves a una tumba —Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago—. Esta noche cenaremos fuera —prometió Darién contemplando su figura de arriba abajo con aires po sesivos—. Esto ha sido todo lo que he podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo, y te confieso que comienzo a sentir me como un adolescente que trata de seducir a una chica bajo el mismísimo techo en el que vive su padre. Me sentiré mucho mejor en cuanto nos vayamos a Londres...

Rosas y champán, reflexionó Serena absorta, obser vando a Darién , de tan buen humor, y comprendiendo cada vez con mayor claridad que él había malinterpretado sus palabras.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Serena agarró la copa que Darién le ofrecía y dio un largo sorbo de champán para mojarse la boca, seca de pronto. Luego, musitó:

—Las rosas son muy bonitas, de verdad, son... pero me temo que no has comprendido la razón por la que...

—Comprendo perfectamente —la interrumpió Darién qui tándole las flores y desabrochándose la chaqueta—. Has hecho la elección más lógica —añadió dando un sorbo de champán, desanudándose la corbata y quitándosela para dejarla junto a la chaqueta—. Ya no hay sitio para ti en la vida de Andrew. Con un poco de suerte, no serías para él más que una tentación que no puede permitirse, y en el peor de los casos simplemente un problema. Reika Nishimura es la hija de su jefe, y él está profundamente...

—No es a eso a lo que me refiero, Darién —intervino Serena con voz trémula, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Una mano morena le quitó la copa de champán de las manos temblorosas para dejarla a un lado.

—No seas tan tímida, Serena. No hará falta que hable mos de Andrew nunca más porque no pienso traerte a Court cuando él venga a visitar a Mamoru.

Serena sacó la punta de la lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior.

—Pero creo que has entendido mal... Cuando te llamé, no estaba...

—Hablas demasiado... —contestó Darién con los ojos azules fijos sobre sus generosos labios. Serena se quedó sin aliento, sintió un cosquilleo en los pechos, un inmenso calor entre las piernas. Con un solo movimiento, Darién la atrajo a sus brazos—. Y ahora mismo no me apetece ha blar... lo que quiero hacer es tumbarte sobre mi cama y hacerte el amor una y otra vez. Entonces, sabré que no hay vuelta atrás —recalcó con voz ronca.

La boca de Darién se inclinó sobre la de ella en un beso apasionado que la devoró casi por entero y la dejó tem blando. Su lengua se deslizó profundamente entre los la bios de ella en una imitación electrizante de la penetra ción que pensaba realizar. Serena sintió su masculinidad excitada contra el vientre, se sintió llevada por la pasión. Estaba tan desesperada por dejarlo hacer exactamente lo que quería con su tembloroso y deseoso cuerpo que dejó escapar un gemido.

Darién gimió de pasión, en voz alta y sin vergüenza, y se inclinó para tomarla en brazos. Luego, empujó la puerta con los hombros para llevarla al dormitorio. Serena veía estrellas y luces, estaba en el paraíso. Enredó los dedos en su cabello revuelto y acarició con la palma de la mano su mejilla. Después, presionó los labios contra la piel morena de su cuello por encima de la camisa e in haló lentamente la suave fragancia que emanaba de él. Pero, finalmente, con un estremecimiento, se arrepintió y jadeó:

—¡Darién ... suéltame... por favor! —Darién la dejó sobre la cama con dosel. Serena se sentó y se retiró el pelo de la cara temblorosa—. Antes, por teléfono, me has malinter pretado...

Darién se quedó paralizado en el mismo instante en que se acercaba a ella. Frunció el ceño y escrutó su rostro.

—¿Cómo es posible que te haya malinterpretado? Algo privado y personal entre tú y yo... ¿qué otra cosa puede ser, sino esto?

—Ha sido culpa mía —contestó Serena tragando—. ¿Cómo ibas a saber de qué se trata antes de que te lo diga?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Vas a enfadarte mucho...

—Ya estoy enfadado —replicó Darién sin vacilar—. Prime ro sí, luego no...

—No se trata de sexo, se trata de algo mucho más im portante...

—¡En este instante no hay nada más importante! —ex clamó Darién lleno de frustración, con ojos azules brillan tes y airados.

—Darién ... ¡Demonios, no hay forma de terminar con esto! —confesó Serena desesperada, obligándose a sí misma a mirarlo a la cara—. Alexander no es hijo de Andrew... es hijo tuyo.

El silencio se prolongó... se prolongó más allá de lo que Serena esperaba. Ella respiró temblorosa. Darién estaba tan quieto, que ella prefirió no hablar. Y después sus ras gos se retorcieron en un gesto fiero de condena.

—¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta?

Serena vaciló. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lá grimas.

—Pregúntale a Andrew, si no me crees —aconsejó—. An tes de marcharme, le dije a Andrew que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Estoy segura de que eso lo admitirá, aunque no quiera contarte toda la verdad.

—¡Esto es indignante...! —gritó Darién incrédulo—. Andrew me dijo que...

Pero el temperamento de Serena estalló en ese instan te sin que pudiera controlarlo, sin previo aviso:

—¡No me importa lo que te dijo Andrew! Yo no tengo por qué inventar excusas o explicar el estúpido compor tamiento y las crueles mentiras de tu primo sobre mí, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso...

—Estás mintiendo... tienes que estar mintiendo... —res pondió Darién tremendamente pálido.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a mentir? —lo interrumpió Serena elevando la voz—. ¿Solo porque no te gusta lo que estás oyendo? Bueno, a mí me da igual. Adelante, Darién , sigue pensando que estoy mintiendo y no hagas caso de nada de esta conversación...

—¡Cállate! —soltó Darién . Serena parpadeó atónita—. ¿Por qué me gritas como una histérica? ¿Crees que alguien puede tragarse esa historia así, sin más, de repente? Me acosté contigo hace dos años y medio, has tenido tiempo de sobra para decirme que estabas embarazada.

—No quise hacerlo.

—¿Y qué sentido tiene eso? —preguntó Darién incrédu lo—. ¿Quieres prestar un poco más de atención a lo que tú misma estás diciendo?

Serena bajó la cabeza. Se sentía intensamente mortifi cada.

—Siento mucho que sea tuyo, lo siento de verdad, pero es algo que no puedo cambiar, Darién —musitó en una especie de ruego, con voz trémula—. ¿Qué ves cuando miras a Alexander? Tiene los ojos azules, el cabello negro, la piel aceitunada...

—Dijiste que lo había heredado de tu madre.

—Mentí. Mi madre era tan rubia como yo —musitó Serena.

—Saliste con Andrew y con sus sospechosos amigos du rante semanas, y la mitad del tiempo él estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta siquiera de lo que esta bas haciendo —señaló Darién —. ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarme impresionar por unos ojos azules y un cabello negro? ¡Quién sabe con cuánta gente te acostaste!

—Creo que ya has dicho suficiente —contestó Serena sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago y saliendo de la cama con los miembros adormecidos—. No tengo por qué aguantar que nadie me trate así.

Darién la agarró del antebrazo al pasar por su lado.

—No voy a disculparme por decir en voz alta lo que pensaría cualquier hombre.

Serena estaba temblando como una hoja, pero sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, brillaban llenos de censura.

—Tú fuiste el primer hombre con el que me acosté... ¿en qué te basas para suponer que me convertí en una zorra a las pocas semanas? —preguntó Serena observando cómo le latía una vena en la sien—. Alexander nació ocho me ses y tres semanas después de ese fin de semana. Tengo un certificado de nacimiento que lo demuestra. No po dría ser hijo de nadie más.

—Pero si pusimos medios para protegernos...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —musitó Serena tensa, reacia a con fesarse, pero desafiándolo, sin embargo.

Darién se quedó mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—Dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora anticoncepti va. ¿Quieres decir que falló?

—No... —contestó Serena respirando hondo, tras una pausa.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Nunca tomé la píldora —confesó Serena temblorosa, decidida a contarle toda la verdad—. En eso también mentí.

—¿Que mentiste...? —repitió Darién dejando caer la mano de su brazo, confuso. Serena apartó el rostro de él. Estaba colorada de la vergüenza, se sentía culpable, el corazón le latía a toda prisa. Por fin asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Quería quedarme embarazada —confesó Serena.

—¿Querías quedarte embarazada? —repitió Darién con in credulidad. Darién se alejó de ella a toda prisa, como una pan tera a la que la jaula le quedara pequeña, para volver de in mediato a su lado—. ¿Lo confiesas abiertamente ante mí?

—Ahora ya no tiene mucho sentido mentir, así que ya puedes odiarme.

Pero Darién ni siquiera la miraba. De pronto, comenzó a jurar en griego. Antes de que Serena pudiera detenerlo, Darién salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación, cruzó el salón y abrió la puerta que daba a la Long Gallery con tal brusquedad que esta retumbó y fue a golpear la pared.

—¡Darién ! —gritó Serena persiguiéndolo—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde crees tú? —preguntó Darién violentamente—. ¡A matar a Andrew...! ¡Voy a golpearlo contra la pared más próxima! ¡Por mentir!

—¡Darién , no!

Darién se sacudió la manga para librarse de Serena, que se había agarrado a ella, y caminó hacia el vestíbulo con zancadas decididas.

—¡No me importa lo que le hicieras tú...! ¡Ni siquiera me importa que hayas tratado de hacer pasar a mi hijo por hijo suyo para conseguir atraparlo! —exclamó en un tono de voz cada vez más alto para detenerse en seco y mirarla de frente—. Nada de eso importa ya, pero no hay excusa para sus mentiras cuando la vida de mi hijo esta ba en peligro... Te dejó abandonar esta casa sola, sin un penique, sabiendo que... ¡ese egoísta, ese desgraciado sa bía que llevabas a mi hijo en tu vientre, y no solo no me lo dijo, sino que hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no tuviera motivos para seguirte!

—Darién ... yo no traté de hacer pasar a Alexander por hijo de Andrew cuando me quedé embarazada —protestó Serena—. Aunque hubiera querido, era imposible, porque Andrew y yo jamás...

—¡Si no hubieras estado con dos hombres de esta fa milia, nada de esto habría ocurrido! —la condenó Darién despectivo—. ¡Jugaste con los dos, nos enfrentaste al uno contra el otro, y mira el resultado!

—¡Eso no es justo! —gimió Serena—. ¡Yo jamás me acosté con Andrew!

—Yo te diré qué es lo que no es justo —respondió Darién haciendo caso omiso, aparentemente, de sus protestas—. Lo que no es justo es lo que le has hecho a mi hijo... ¡él es la víctima inocente!

Serena se quedó completamente pálida. Darién continuó su camino, pero ella dejó de perseguirlo. Ya no tenía tantas ganas de salvar a Andrew de una muerte segura. Ja más había jugado con los dos hombres, no los había en frentado. Aquella acusación no era justa. Había estado demasiado enamorada, demasiado atormentada por la idea de perder a Darién y, después, por estar embarazada, como para darse cuenta de que Andrew abrigaba algo más que sentimientos de amistad por ella.

De pronto, oyó un grito y un gemido amortiguado y corrió a las escaleras. Bajó la mitad de la distancia y se quedó helada al ver el espectáculo. Abajo, en el Great Hall, Andrew salía inocentemente de desayunar para batir se después en franca retirada. Darién caminaba a zancadas hacia él.

—¿Es que tengo que perseguirte para poder pelearme contigo? —preguntó Darién a voz en grito.

—Así que Serena te lo ha dicho por fin... ¿Qué te pasa?, te hice un favor contándote esa historia... ¡Y si la hubieras dejado en paz, ella jamás habría vuelto a aso marse por aquí! —Darién pegó a Andrew con tal violencia, que Serena solo vio un rápido movimiento y después a Andrew, tratando de ponerse en pie. Pálida y temblorosa, Serena se aferró a la barandilla—. ¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mí cuando por fin conoces las consecuencias de tu error? —añadió Andrew resentido.

Darién comenzó a soltar improperios en griego, y justo entonces una puerta se abrió en la parte de atrás del ves tíbulo. Era Alexander, que corrió contento y excitado a lanzar se a las piernas de Darién . Andrew aprovechó para salir por la puerta principal diciendo:

—Me voy a recoger a Reika al aeropuerto... utilizare mos el apartamento de la ciudad durante una noche o dos...

Darién no dijo nada. Ni siquiera miró en dirección a su primo. Miraba a Alexander fijamente. Inconsciente de lo que ocurría, el niño continuaba tirando a Darién de la ropa, alar gando los brazos y pidiendo que lo tomaran en brazos.

—¡Llévame, Darién ... llévame!

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Trató de calmarse. Cuando volvió a mirar, Darién estaba agachado al nivel de Alexander, diciéndole algo. Podía notar la tensión en sus hombros, pero no veía su rostro. Ella bajó las escale ras y Darién tomó al niño en brazos.

Darién acunó al niño sin dejar de mirarlo, mostrando sin vergüenza sus sentimientos, más intensos que nunca. Sus ojos brillaban como no lo habían hecho jamás. Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago. Entonces, él la vio y se puso rígido, la miró con tal expresión de enfado y de re proche que sintió que los músculos se le agarrotaban.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó ella, sobrecogida por la culpa.

—Tus disculpas jamás serán suficientes —juró Darién cur vando los labios.

Serena no trató de seguirlo cuando lo vio llevarse a Alexander por las escaleras. Sabía que no podía hacer nada con Darién de tan mal humor. Y además tenía derecho a estar a solas con Alexander.

—Se calmará... antes o después —comentó Mamoru de trás de ella, sobresaltándola—. Yo que tú lo evitaría mien tras tanto —Serena se volvió. El abuelo de Darién caminaba ya hacia el salón—. Aquí hace frío. Cierra la puerta cuan do entres.

Tras una pausa, Serena reconoció en aquellas palabras una invitación y lo siguió.

—¿Cómo sabías que...?

—Lo sospechaba mucho antes de que llegaras —confir mó el anciano—. Pero lo supe con toda certeza en cuanto lo vi.

—Pero si le dijiste a Andrew que... ¡aquí mismo, anoche, le dijiste que yo era la madre de su hijo!

Mamoru se sentó lentamente en su sillón.

—Se merecía el susto. Actuó muy mal contándole esas mentiras a Darién —explicó posando unos divertidos ojos azules sobre el rostro atónito de Serena—. Y si no le hubie ras contado tú la verdad a Darién , habría acabado por con társela yo. Ahora es como un oso enfadado, y todo por tu culpa. Deberías haber imaginado lo que suponía para él tener un hijo.

—¡Pues no hace tanto tú mismo deseabas que me des hiciera de él! —replicó Serena.

—Sí, es cierto —contestó Mamoru serio—. No quería que lo tuvieras porque estaba convencido de que era de Andrew. Andrew jamás podría igualar a Darién , y lo último que necesitaba era una esposa que solo estaba con él porque no podía conseguir a su primo.

—¡Pero si yo jamás miré a Andrew más que como a un amigo! —contestó Serena poniéndose toda colorada.

—Bueno, en aquella época yo no tenía ni la más remo ta idea de que Darién y tú habíais estado juntos en el Folly, sin hacer nada bueno —admitió Mamoru con un reproche directo—. Llevabas semanas con Andrew y, naturalmente, supuse que él era el responsable de tu estado. Ni siquiera hablé de ello con él.

Serena cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Estaba inquieta, molesta ante los francos reproches de Mamoru. Seguramente, en algún momento hablaría de los robos. En aquel entonces, su convicción de que era una ladrona había influido en su actitud. Mamoru continuó:

—Entonces, Darién dejó escapar un comentario. Dijo que Andrew se jactaba de haberte dado dinero para abortar. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Andrew estaba chiflado por ti, hubiera debido desear casarse contigo. Y la explicación más lógica era que tu bebé no era hijo suyo, y él lo sa bía... no me hizo falta ir muy lejos para ver que Darién no se comportaba como un mero observador que no tuviera ningún interés.

—¿Y cómo se comportaba entonces? —se apresuró a preguntar Serena.

Mamoru la miró con ojos de experto.

—Sigues siendo la admiradora más devota de Darién , ¿verdad? —inquirió divertido—. Diré una cosa en tu favor, Serena: no eres frívola ni inconstante. Demuestras tener energía y eres insistente, y yo admiro mucho eso en una mujer.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Kenji entró con el periódico del día. Mamoru le dirigió una inespera da y calurosa sonrisa.

—¡Kenji, viejo amigo... eso de soltar a Alexander justo a tiempo ha sido un toque maestro!

—Gracias, señor.

Serena asimiló aquel intercambio de comentarios con perplejidad. La aparición de su hijo en el vestíbulo no había sido, según parecía, pura casualidad.

—Relajó el ambiente, desde luego —continuó Mamoru en tono de aprobación.

—Bastante, señor... y supongo que después de pasar cierto tiempo en compañía de la joven americana, el se ñor Andrew encontrará fácil fingir que nada ha ocurrido.

—¿Crees que volverá para Navidad? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Por supuesto, señor. Yo no me preocuparía por eso —aseguró el padre de Serena con una sonrisa cínica, reco giendo una manta para echársela a Mamoru por las pier nas casi con ternura.

—Me gustaría poder estar orgulloso de ese chico —co mentó el anciano con pesar—. Darién es más recto que una vara, con él no hay peligro... De dos, uno; no debería quejarme, ¿no crees?

Serena, mareada y atontada, perfectamente consciente de que ya nadie reparaba en su presencia, se marchó. Sin embargo, sabía que jamás olvidaría aquella imagen de Mamoru con su padre: el diálogo de dos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida. Por primera vez, había com prendido que la distancia formal que mantenían en públi co no era una muestra real de sus verdaderas relaciones, y que, tras la lealtad de su padre, se escondía un afecto verdadero.

Temerosa de encontrarse con Darién y de montar una escena delante de Alexander si subía las escaleras, Serena se di rigió a las dependencias del servicio por primera vez des de que había llegado a aquella casa y buscó a su madras tra.

—¡Serena... oh! —gimió Ikuko con expresión de culpa bilidad.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche..

—¿Sabes dónde está el señor Darién ? —la interrumpió Ikuko.

—Está arriba, con Alexander... creo. Si tienes algún mensaje para él, dáselo a papá...

La voz de Serena se desvaneció mientras observaba a su madrastra salir corriendo, llorando, y pasar por su lado. Serena vaciló, dudó de si seguirla, pero no tenía ga nas de enfrentarse a nadie más después de lo ocurrido. Ya hablaría con Ikuko. Atravesó las cocinas, donde los cocineros se afanaban en preparar la comida, y al final de un largo corredor entró en la habitación de su padre para tomar prestado su abrigo.

Era nuevo, notó con sorpresa. Y parecía caro. Quizá hubiera sido de Mamoru. Serena metió los brazos por las mangas mientras buscaba en el armario de las llaves. Se gundos más tarde, localizaba la llave que buscaba y se dirigió hacia el túnel de la servidumbre que daba al jar dín. Estaba oscuro y húmedo, como siempre. Había sido construido hacía un siglo para permitir a los criados en trar en la casa sin tener que pasar por los jardines ofen diendo así la vista de la familia y de sus invitados. Aquel túnel era un cómodo atajo.

Serena se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Más allá del viejo invernadero, por el sendero, se llegaba al lago. Una de las peores ideas de Andrew había consistido en transformar el Folly en un hotelito y, haciendo caso omi so del gusto de su abuelo por la intimidad, se había gas tado una fortuna en transformarlo.

—¡Les va a encantar a las parejas de recién casados! —había pronosticado Andrew mientras mandaba instalar una bañera con jacuzzi y una cama del tamaño de una plaza de toros.

Sin embargo nadie había tenido oportunidad de utili zarlo. Nadie, excepto Darién . Serena caminó por el lago sin advertir cómo las ramas se movían con el viento, recor dando en su lugar aquel verano, tiempo atrás, y sus flores salvajes, su intenso calor... y a Darién , esperándola milagrosamente...

—Únete a mí —había sugerido él como por casualidad, señalando la cesta de excursión sobre la manta—. Hoy voy a comenzar una nueva vida.

Darién no estaba del todo sobrio, pero Serena, en su ex citación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Solo veía que por fin le prestaba atención, que por fin expresaba el de seo de estar en su compañía. Con su padre en Londres, Serena llevaba toda la semana buscando la oportunidad de encontrarse con Darién , arrojándose a sus pies con cre ciente desesperación, esperando aterrorizada escuchar que por fin se marchaba a Grecia.

Sin embargo, una vez instalada sobre la manta, cons ciente de la mirada sugerente de Darién y de que los hom bres la consideraban bella, Serena se había subido a la más alta cumbre para despertar bruscamente a la realidad de la vida.

—Me recuerdas a una gata lamiendo crema —había confesado Darién alcanzándola con una mano segura y be sándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Serena no tenía control sobre su cuerpo ni sobre los sentimientos que Darién despertaba en ella. Darién jamás ha bía sido como aquellos admiradores jóvenes y poco so fisticados a los que sabía mantener a raya. Mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera querido recordar, Darién la llevó al Folly y le hizo el amor apasionadamente, con una im paciencia salvaje que la había asustado y confundido.

Recordar su comportamiento aún la hacía sentirse en ferma, temblorosa. Debía haberle parecido una desver gonzada, una patética obsesa. En sus peores momentos, incluso Serena se preguntaba si no se habría acostado con ella para librarse por fin de su persecución.

Serena metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del Folly y entró. Casi se desmayó del susto. La trasforma ción de Andrew había desaparecido. El lugar había vuelto a su antigua forma para servir al propósito inicial de su construcción: ser el mirador desde el que contemplar el lago, en lo alto de la colina, un lugar cómodo en el que sentarse incluso en invierno. Serena subió las escaleras de piedra del rincón y contempló toda la habitación. De pronto, súbitamente, volvió a bajarlas y salió precipita damente a respirar aire fresco. Las lágrimas del arrepen timiento resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquel fin de sema na había sido inmensamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo había sido tan estúpida que había creído que él también lo había sido.

—Me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que quieren... siempre y cuando sea lo mismo que quiero yo, claro... y lo es... lo es —le había confesado Darién lleno de satisfac ción, mirándola con ojos penetrantes, disfrutando apa rentemente del afecto y del calor que ella le había prodi gado—. Y lo que más me gusta es que me mires como si fuera el centro de tu universo...

¿Cómo se había atrevido a preguntarle, después de aquello, si lo había utilizado como cebo para poner celo so a Andrew? Aquel fin de semana ni siquiera había sido capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, se había mostrado irremisiblemente, delirantemente feliz.

¿Cómo podía seguir amando a Darién cuando él jamás, nunca jamás, la había querido? Él la odiaba... ¡Claro que la odiaba! ¿Qué hombre podría darle la bienvenida al fruto de un encuentro sexual accidental con una mujer que no significaba nada para él? No obstante Darién , repu tado de honorable en la familia, amaría y aceptaría a su hijo porque Alexander no era más que la víctima inocente del irresponsable comportamiento de su madre.

El crujir de una rama interrumpió los pensamientos de Serena, que se volvió. Darién estaba de pie, muy quieto, a la sombra de los árboles, mirándola imperturbable con sus ojos zafiros. Serena lo miró de reojo, aterrorizada, y desvió la vista de nuevo. Debía haberla visto desde la casa y, sin duda, la había seguido para discutir sin que nadie pudiera oírlos. Serena se cruzó de brazos aterroriza da, esperando sus reproches.

—Alexander se quedó dormido en mitad de la comida, creo que lo cansé demasiado —comentó Darién en tono prosaico. Serena parpadeó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Sería un hipócrita si me lamentara por su existencia —musitó casi como si estuviera pensando en alto, solo para sí mismo—. Él es parte de mí, es mi hijo y, ahora que ya se me ha pasado un poco el susto, tengo que confesar te que estoy muy ilusionado con él. Podría enfadarme y decirte que me he perdido sus primeros años de vida por tu culpa pero, ¿para qué? —aturdida ante lo que estaba es cuchando, Serena lo miró y abrió la boca—. Habría sido mucho más fácil para ti abortar, pero no lo hiciste. Y ten go que estar agradecido por eso.

—¿Agradecido...? —repitió Serena profundamente con fusa.

—Y también tengo que estarte agradecido por tu fran queza de antes —continuó Darién sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con alarmante intensidad—. Pocas mujeres habrían confesado que planearon fría y abiertamente atrapar a un marido rico.

Aquella sacudida hizo volver a Serena a la vida y ru borizarse hasta las puntas del cabello.

—Yo... yo... —comenzó a decir.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar, Serena comprendió que no podía desmentir que había planeado pescarlo sin confesar primero que estaba locamente enamorada de él y, lo que era aún peor, tan ciega como para creer que su hijo podría reemplazar a la niña que él había perdido.

Un silencio eléctrico se apoderó del ambiente mien tras Darién , con una ceja enarcada, esperaba su respuesta.

—Sí, bueno... —musitó Serena encogiéndose de hom bros—. Ahora ya lo sabes.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué no intentaste recoger los frutos de tu fecundidad? —Serena se puso tensa, no estaba preparada para una pregunta tan obvia—. Escucha, hay algo que no logro entender. Es posible que Mamoru, al calor de la discusión, llegara a un ridículo trato contigo: él olvidaba los robos, y tú desaparecías, pero lo único que tenías que hacer era ponerte en contacto conmigo. Es evidente que yo no te habría denunciado a la policía. Tu embarazo era un as en la manga, y sin embargo, por al guna razón, decidiste no sacarlo.

Serena se estremeció. No se sentía capaz de indagar más en los motivos de su conducta de entonces. El silen cio fue creciendo.

—No me atreví a decirte que estaba embarazada, así de sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó de mal humor—. En realidad, después de cómo me trataste, habría preferido beber veneno.

—Bueno, eso me parece comprensible —respondió Darién irónico, con la mirada fija sobre su rostro colorado y de safiante—. Te herí en tu ego, y nada, ni siquiera la ambi ción, habría podido persuadirte de que mi hijo era más importante que tu orgullo herido.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarías en comenzar a hablar así —respondió Serena haciendo una mueca y apartando la mirada.

—Tienes mucha razón, no sirve de nada hablar así. Después de todo, por fin ha llegado el esperado momen to, el momento en el que todos tus planes dan su fruto... —cada una de aquellas sedosas palabras iba dando en el blanco. Serena volvió la vista con desagrado hacia él. Darién sostuvo su mirada—. Solo puedo hacer legítimo el naci miento de mi hijo casándome contigo —añadió con una sonrisa al ver su estupefacción—. Y me propongo hacerlo. Nadie, jamás, volverá a llamar a mi hijo un «error».


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

ME estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —tarta mudeó Serena perpleja.

—No, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo digo —recalcó Darién acortando la distancia que los separaba—: Vamos a casarnos.

Serena tragó y abrió la boca de nuevo, perpleja. Por fin tenía una prueba de que no volvería a haber ninguna mujer en la vida de Darién .

—Nos casaremos antes de que las revistas del corazón nos despierten con un crudo titular sobre la hija del ma yordomo y el fruto de una pasión —continuó Darién torcien do la boca—. Antes de que Alexander comience a hacer pregun tas desagradables. De ese modo, tendré plenos derechos sobre mi hijo.

—Pero...

—¡No hay peros que valgan! —exclamó Darién brusca mente—. ¡Se lo debes a tu hijo y me lo debes a mí! —Serena trató de dar un paso atrás, pero Darién estaba preparado para esa eventualidad. Alargó las manos y la atrapó, ha ciéndola prisionera allí mismo—. Y no finjamos que com partir el lecho marital supone un gran sacrificio para nin guno de los dos. Tú te consolarás con mi dinero, y yo me consolaré con tu precioso cuerpo... es una unión perfecta.

Darién la obligó a dar un paso atrás para ponerla contra uno de los pilares que sujetaban la entrada porticada del Folly, le soltó las manos y posó las suyas sobre la feme nina curva de sus caderas. Serena se estremeció violenta mente, las piernas se le debilitaron, el cerebro se le derritió. Sentía el glorioso calor del torso de Darién , plano y musculoso, contra la suavidad de su piel, provocando una excitación violenta en su interior.

—Darién ... —susurró ella en tono de ruego.

Los ojos de Darién ardían reluciendo como el oro. Él le apartó el abrigo y acarició lentamente sus piernas. Ella se estremeció, se inclinó hacia atrás, se expuso ante él. Darién aceptó la invitación que ella le ofrecía con una sed salva je que la electrizó, posando la boca sobre la de ella. Lue go gimió y se apartó. Serena abrió los ojos llena de confu sión, indefensa. Era como recobrar la conciencia después de una contusión.

—¡Estamos a la vista de todos! —exclamó Darién. Serena se ruborizó y apartó la vista, luchando por recobrar el control—. No puedo quitarte las manos de encima —aña dió Darién apretando los dientes—, pero no debería comen zar algo que no puedo terminar. Además, tenemos que cumplir los deseos de Mamoru y buscar un árbol de Navi dad.

—¿Un árbol de... de Navidad? —musitó Serena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es la tradición, Serena —explicó Darién soltándola, esti rándole la falda y colocándole el abrigo en vista de que ella parecía incapaz—. A mi abuelo le gusta mucho la tra dición. Como próxima señora de Court, eres la encarga da de escoger un árbol y contemplar cómo lo talo.

—Pero yo no he dicho que vaya a casarme contigo.

—No veo razón alguna por la que vayas a rechazarme.

Simplemente que no la amaba. Serena palideció ante aquella verdad. Darién , su héroe de la adolescencia, su úni co y verdadero amor, el padre de su hijo, había sido su más destructivo punto débil desde los trece años. Pero ser su esposa, poseerlo legalmente, poseer su cuerpo, aunque no poseyera su alma... volverse en la cama por las noches y encontrarlo... tener derecho a descolgar el teléfono y escuchar su voz cada vez que lo deseara... una ola de emoción la embargó.

—Está bien... me casaré contigo —contestó roja de ver güenza, con la cabeza gacha, consciente del tremendo amor que la embargaba y de su falta de orgullo y sensa tez.

—Por supuesto que te casarás conmigo... así lo he en tendido yo hace un instante, cuando te has ofrecido a ti misma, apoyándote así sobre el pilar, a plena luz del día.

Serena, con el rostro rojo escarlata, levantó la vista y sus ojos tropezaron con la divertida mirada de Darién. Aquello la estremeció. Lo cierto era que nada de lo que Darién había hecho o dicho en los últimos diez minutos se había acercado ni por asomo a sus expectativas, reflexio nó mientras, aturdida, se dejaba guiar por el puente hasta el lago.

Era como si un coro de vibrante felicidad iluminara el interior de Darién , incapaz de ocultarlo. A causa de Alexander, por supuesto. Su hijo había sabido llegar al corazón de Darién de inmediato, encontrando un lugar allí mejor de lo que hubiera podido hacerlo ella nunca.

—Lo arreglaré todo para conseguir una licencia espe cial —informó Darién cruzando la gravilla del jardín delante ro de Court—. Nos casaremos antes de Navidad...

—¿Antes de Navidad? —repitió Serena sobresaltada.

—Para vísperas de Navidad, si le parece bien al párro co. Una ceremonia familiar, tranquila. Necesitarás un anillo, por no mencionar un guardarropa. Y luego está el tema de los regalos de Navidad de Alexander. Sé que no está bien, pero apenas puedo esperar a saquear las tiendas de juguetes. Mañana mismo volaremos a Londres.

—Sí —musitó Serena débilmente, exhausta, mientras entraban en casa.

Su padre los esperaba, con Ikuko, en el Great Hall. Tenía el rostro pálido y su mirada era evasiva.

—¿Podríamos tener unas palabras con usted, señor? —preguntó tenso.

Serena, recordando que su madrastra había querido hablar con Darién, se puso tensa, pero Darién la empujó suavemente hacia la biblioteca poniendo una mano sobre su espalda y tranquilizándola. Ikuko comenzó a hablar an tes incluso de que se cerrara la puerta.

—No fue Serena quien robó todas esas cosas... yo dejé que ella cargara con las culpas por mí —aseguró su ma drastra tartamudeando, hablando a toda velocidad, entre sollozos—. Fui yo quien lo robó todo y quien lo vendió. Serena solo estaba tratando de devolver la miniatura a su lugar cuando el señor Mamoru la pilló.

Serena miró primero a su padre, de rostro y gravedad impenetrables, después a su madrastra, francamente aterra da, y por último a Darién, inmóvil, en medio de la habitación.

—El señor Chiba conoce la verdad desde hace años —añadió Kenji.

Serena se puso tensa del susto, pero finalmente com prendió por qué Mamoru le había dado una bienvenida tan calurosa a su casa. Darién escrutó el rostro de su mayor domo con incredulidad.

—¿Que mi abuelo lo sabía?

—Mi mujer no me lo confesó hasta que estuvo en el hospital, y para entonces...

—¿Cuándo estuvo Ikuko en el hospital? —interrumpió Serena ansiosa.

—A los pocos meses de marcharte tú tuve un ataque de nervios —respondió su madrastra.

—¿Y por qué no me había contado nadie a mí nada de esto? —exigió saber Darién .

—Para cuando quise contarle al señor Mamoru lo que había hecho Ikuko, señor, ya había vendido Court —ex plicó Kenji—. El señor Mamoru nos advirtió que guar dáramos el secreto.

—Que guardarais el secreto —repitió Darién apenas sin aliento—. ¿Mi abuelo os pidió que no me lo dijerais a mí?

—El señor Mamoru creyó que usted nos despediría, que era lo que nos merecíamos... pero en aquel entonces, con mi esposa enferma y sin ahorros... —continuó expli cando Kenji, con creciente dificultad.

—¡Así que todo el mundo piensa que soy así de cruel!

Serena cruzó la habitación para abrazar a su madras tra.

—Tranquila, Ikiko —la consoló echándole una mirada de súplica a Darién —. Darién lo comprende. No está enfadado.

—Es evidente que debo ofrecerle mi renuncia —conti nuó su padre pálido.

—Voy a casarme con tu hija, Kenji, así que me temo que estarás ligado a esta familia durante el resto de tu vida.

—¿Casarse con mi hija? —repitió el anciano aturdido.

—Sí... nos casamos —confirmó Serena.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro tenso de su pa dre.

—Es una noticia maravillosa —vaciló, incómodo y confuso en su nueva situación—. Si no le molesta, señor, voy a llevarme a Ikuko abajo. Este asunto ha sido dema siado para ella.

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras los sirvien tes se marchaban. Serena miró a Darién con aprensión. Él, en cambio, la miraba abiertamente, con una expresión de condena.

—¡Te lo habría contado en cuanto estuviéramos casa dos! —se apresuró a asegurar Serena.

—Muchas gracias por tu confianza en mí —contestó Darién torciendo la boca—. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste la semana pasada?

—Bueno, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía si Ikuko se lo había dicho a mi padre —explicó Serena—. Además, no era yo quien tenía que decir la verdad, no era yo quien sufriría las consecuencias si tú te decidías a denunciarlo a la policía.

—Así que, en lugar de ello, dejaste que siguiera lla mándote «ladrona» —comentó Darién con dureza, pasándose unos dedos nerviosos por el cabello.

Serena se apresuró a explicarle a Darién la razón por la que Ikuko había actuado así. Su madrastra había contraído demasiadas deudas con una tarjeta de crédito. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para confiar en su marido, y sabía que, con sus ingresos, jamás lograrían pagarlas. Por eso, desesperada, había decidido robar. Después, lo había malvendido todo por una minucia a un comercian te sin escrúpulos en el mercado local. Serena había en contrado la miniatura en las dependencias de la servi dumbre por pura casualidad y, tras sonsacarle a su madrastra la verdad, había pagado sus deudas con los ahorros de su trabajo a jornada parcial.

—El salario de tu padre llevaba quince años sin au mentar —comentó Darién con sencillez—. Él jamás se quejó, y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que mi contable examinó las cuentas de la casa y se hizo cargo de todo. Supongo que eso justifica de alguna manera el que tu madrastra se me tiera en semejante lío.

Darién lo comprendía. Lo comprendía sinceramente. Serena se sintió aliviada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, las rodillas le temblaban.

—Jamás dudé de tu culpabilidad —confesó Darién con ru deza y sinceridad, tenso—. Cuando, hace dos años, vi el lastimoso estado en el que se encontraban las dependen cias de la servidumbre, me quedé horrorizado. Mamoru llevaba veinte años sin bajar, y jamás se le había ocurri do ir a comprobar cómo andaba todo. Entonces com prendí que estuvieras resentida hacia nosotros a causa de tu familia, y por eso creí que eras culpable de los robos.

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad...

—Así que ahora ya lo sé todo, ¿verdad? —saltó Darién de pronto con voz tranquila y ojos brillantes, sin dejar de mirarla—. La hija del mayordomo decidió no robar sino, en su lugar, hacer algo más sensato y directo: pescar al hombre más rico de la familia, ¿no es eso?

—No me encuentro muy bien, Darién —musitó Serena apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras sentía que se ma reaba.

—Claro, porque no te cuidas —contestó Darién tomándola en brazos—. Anoche estabas enferma, pero, ¿qué se te ocurre hacer hoy? Saltarte la comida, quedarte de pie du rante horas, expuesta al frío, y, además, negarte a abro charte ese abrigo. Tienes un enorme agujero en donde otros tienen el sentido común... y lo más extraordinario de todo es que me siento bien.

—Es por Alexander —musitó ella desolada.

—No te quejes... has pescado a un millonario.

—No me estaba quejando.

—Pues a mí me ha sonado a queja. Relájate, dejaremos lo de escoger el árbol de Navidad para mañana, Mamoru lo comprenderá. Ahora mismo vas a comer y a dormir.

Serena estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir.

Al día siguiente, Serena desayunó en la cama. Se sen tía deliciosamente mimada, increíblemente tranquila. Había dormido doce horas, y veía el mundo a través de unas gafas de color rosa. Iba a casarse con el hombre al que amaba.

Nada más terminar de vestirse, tomó a Alexander de la mano y lo bajó a las dependencias de la servidumbre con su padre y su madrastra.

—Creo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa —advirtió su padre. Cierto. Las oscuras y húmedas dependencias que ella recordaba habían sido transformadas en un lugar lu minoso, cómodo y agradable—. El señor Darién mandó arre glarlo para nosotros —explicó Kenji—. Y ade más me subió el sueldo... es un amo muy generoso.

Ikuko, que ya había superado la angustia de lo ocurri do el día anterior, sonrió abiertamente.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado, me siento mucho mejor.

—Tenía que aclararse en cuanto volvieras a casa —se ñaló su padre—. Jamás habría permitido que cargaras con la culpa de esos robos, pero para cuando supe la verdad ya te habías marchado, y el señor Darién había comprado Court. No me sentía bien callando...

—Está bien, papá. Bastante tenías ya con Ikuko enferma —se apresuró a decir Serena.

—Todo el mundo cree, como la policía, que jamás se pilló al ladrón, pero se recuperaron la mayor parte de los objetos.

—¿Qué te parece que me case con Darién ?

—Me alegro mucho por ti, claro... para mí es... me lle vará tiempo acostumbrarme —admitió Kenji sonriendo.

Serena subió contenta las escaleras para recoger el abri go de Alexander, y cuando volvió a bajarlas con la misma eufo ria, vio a Darién esperándola en el Great Hall. Alto, moreno, espectacular. Darién alargó una mano y le ofreció un abrigo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó Serena ponién doselo y dándose la vuelta para mirarse en un espejo.

Le encantaba aquel abrigo largo y negro. Con el cue llo levantado parecía Anna Karenina.

—Fue una compra impulsiva.

—Es precioso —comentó Serena acariciando el tejido de cachemira, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había tenido algo de ropa que le gustara tanto.

—¿Entonces has cambiado de opinión en relación a los regalos?

—Depende de qué quieras a cambio —bromeó Serena saliendo hacia el Range Rover.

—A ti... esta noche —declaró Darién escueto. Serena se ru borizó y lo miró temblorosa, con expresión de reproche—. Mi riqueza a cambio de tu cuerpo —le recordó Darién sin el más mínimo remordimiento, clavando los ojos azules en ella—. No es un intercambio muy sensato, realmente, Serena... pero no voy a quejarme. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se quejaría? Después de todo, si estuvieras enamo rada de mí, ahora tendría que hacer enormes esfuerzos para satisfacer tus deseos de romanticismo.

—Creo que te toparías con un desafío imposible —res pondió Serena con ojos sospechosamente brillantes.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

TE equivocas completamente acerca de la razón por la que me caso contigo —le dijo Serena a Darién caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro por el césped—. ¡Oh, por favor, deja ya de dar hachazos a ese árbol un momento!

Darién se enderezó. Se le transparentaban los músculos bajo la fina, húmeda camisa de seda. Serena se quedó tan absorta contemplándolo, incapaz de apartar la vista, que estuvo a punto de tropezar con un leño. Darién estaba sudo roso, excitante, e increíblemente sexy. Serena se sentía como una mujer primitiva escogiendo al rey de los hom bres, al que tenía los mejores genes, y se estremecía al imaginar que Darién la arrastraba hasta una cueva para poseerla. Al despertar al mundo real estaba ruborizada, y sus ojos brillaban como zafiros. La sorprendió encontrar se a Darién escrutándola.

—Te escucho —la animó él a continuar—. Decías que me equivoco completamente acerca de...

—¡Ah, sí! —recordó Serena comenzando de nuevo a ca minar en círculos mientras Alexander saltaba a un lado y a otro del tronco—. Te estaba diciendo que... que me caso conti go por muy buenas razones.

—Tú dirás —contestó Darién dando otro hachazo al árbol.

—Una, porque Alexander necesita un padre... Dos, porque quiero que tenga absolutamente todo lo mejor... Tres... —la voz de Serena se desvaneció lentamente.

Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquellos poderosos músculos de sus muslos flexionándose, embutidos en los vaqueros. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular.

¿Tres? —preguntó Darién.

—Eres tan perfecto... quiero decir... —Serena lo miró ruborizada y comenzó a caminar frenética de un lado a otro—. Quiero decir que eres fuerte... ¡y eso es importan te! Es evidente que jamás querría casarme con alguien que estuviera a punto de estirar la pata.

—Tranquila... no voy a estirar la pata esta noche, ya veo que eso es muy preocupante para ti, teniendo en cuenta que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que en esta no che —contestó Darién dando un repentino empujón al árbol, que cayó con gran alboroto.

Alexander saltó arriba y abajo al verlo, y luego corrió a ver el árbol en el suelo. Serena se metió las manos en los bol sillos y fingió no haber escuchado el último comentario de Darién. Sentía que le ardían las mejillas. Darién, evidente mente, se divertía observando su falta de sofisticación y su escasa habilidad para ocultar sus emociones.

—Es que no quería que pensaras que... —comenzó Serena a decir, de nuevo.

—Tranquila, Serena. Rey también se casó conmigo por dinero, solo que fue bastante menos sincera que tú —Serena se quedó perpleja, paralizada. Tras aquella re pentina e inesperada revelación, Darién soltó un juramento y gritó—: ¡Alexander, no!

Luego echó a correr tratando de evitar que el niño aca riciara el filo del hacha. Asustado por el grito, Alexander se alejó llorando. Darién lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó consolándolo.

—Deberías haber estado observándolo.

—Y tú no deberías dejar eso a su alcance —respondió Serena.

Colocarían el árbol en el Great Hall para colgarle las bolas de Navidad. Darién y Serena subieron en silencio al Range Rover, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le había revelado sobre Rey.

—Yo creía que Rey era una rica heredera —dijo ella de pronto bruscamente, al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa.

—Las empresas del padre de Rey tenían serios pro blemas. El día después de la boda, que Rey había fija do expresamente en beneficio de su padre, me informa ron de que mi obligación era solucionar sus problemas. Aquella experiencia acabó casi con todas mis ilusiones —confesó Darién saliendo del coche.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Necesito una ducha —respondió él sin apartar la vis ta de Serena, con una sonrisa—. Puedes quitarte el abrigo, no va a salir corriendo.

Tras un almuerzo temprano, regado con el buen hu mor de Mamoru, volaron a Londres en helicóptero. Darién lo pilotó. Alexander estaba entusiasmado, pero Serena se pasó la mayor parte del viaje tratando de calmar a Lita Kino. Al llegar al aeropuerto se dividieron: Alexander y su niñe ra fueron al apartamento, Darién y Serena se dirigieron a Cartier.

Media hora más tarde, habían salido de la tienda. Ha bían comprado un par de anillos de boda, y Serena estaba atónita con un anillo de compromiso con un opulento za firo y un diamante, por no mencionar el exquisito reloj de oro y los dos pares de pendientes que, de algún modo, habían atraído la atención de Darién. Serena, que jamás ha bía visto a nadie comprar tanto a tanta velocidad, estaba perpleja.

—De verdad que no esperaba un anillo de compromi so —confesó apenas sin aliento al subir a la limusina, mo viendo la mano en un sentido y en el otro para ver el re flejo de las preciosas gemas, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

—Bueno, como es natural, quiero que todo el mundo piense que esta relación es perfectamente normal —expli có Darién. El brillo del anillo pareció desvanecerse enton ces de repente, y con él la felicidad de Serena, como si Darién hubiera pinchado un globo con un alfiler—. Además, les he pedido a mis abogados que redacten un acuerdo prematrimonial —continuó Darién con la vista clavada en ella—. Te atará de tal modo, que si alguna vez se me ocu rre divorciarme, te arrodillarás suplicándome que no lo haga.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Serena con las mejillas del color del carmín.

—Sería un tonto si no te pusiera unos límites bien de finidos. En un matrimonio estrictamente de convenien cia, como este, es necesario tener en cuenta la posibili dad de que tu atención pueda desviarse hacia...

—¡Pero si aún no nos hemos casado! —Exclamó Serena incrédula—. ¿Ya estás hablando de que mi atención pueda desviarse?

—Me gusta considerar las cosas desde todos los ángu los posibles. Soy un hombre de negocios —señaló Darién en cogiéndose de hombros.

Serena estaba perpleja. Aquello era un shock, estaba enfadada con él. Darién seguía convencido de que andaba detrás de su dinero. Aunque, ciertamente, quizá a ella también le viniera bien que se lo recordara para así poner los pies sobre la tierra. Desde el momento en que Darién le había pedido que se casaran, había estado en las nubes. ¿Y por qué? Porque casarse con Darién era para ella un sue ño. Sin embargo, tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que, aunque ella siempre lo había amado, él jamás la había correspondido. Aquellas preparaciones para la boda no tenían nada que ver ni con romances ni con celebracio nes.

Darién insistió en llevarla a comprar ropa, y Serena co menzó a enfadarse. Empezaba a sentirse como una pose sión, como un objeto inanimado que debía vestirse y presentarse adecuadamente para el consumo público. Fueron a una boutique exclusiva, y Darién se sentó en un si llón con una copa de vino mientras ella se probaba ropa y más ropa.

Serena entró y salió del probador cientos de veces, magnífica en su creciente ira, con tacones altos, tratando de hacerlo sentirse incómodo. Pero Darién, perfectamente inmutable, continuó relajado, observándola, con aire de tener sueño.

—Quédate con eso puesto —murmuró él al salir ella del probador con un conjunto escarlata que le sentaba muy bien—. ¿Qué hay de la ropa interior?

Serena le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de eso cuando esté sola.

—Pero si me estoy divirtiendo —confesó Darién sin ver güenza.

—Quiero un vestido de novia —dijo Serena con los dientes apretados—. Quiero un vestido de novia con me tros y metros de cola, un velo, flores, y kilos de encaje...

—Buena idea —contestó Darién —. Mamoru disfrutará de todos esos detalles tan tradicionales, pero hoy no tene mos tiempo.

—¡Creo que debería ponerme algo negro con el sím bolo de la libra estampado! —añadió Serena furiosa—. ¡Es lo que te mereces!

—Ah, creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que me me rezco —respondió Darién mirándola irónico—, y apenas pue do contener mi ardor.

Serena enrojeció y el pulso se le aceleró. Fue la pri mera en despertar de la sensual imagen que él había su gerido. Volvió al probador y, revisando la ropa que se ha bía probado, decidió qué llevarse. Dudaba entre un par de cosas. Por último, entró en el departamento de bolsos y zapatos y señaló lo que le gustaba.

—Puedes llevarte lo que quieras —insistió Darién —. Cual quier cosa... y por favor, no mires el precio.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle las luces navideñas ya es taban encendidas. Bonitas, brillantes, multicolores, da ban color al cielo oscuro mientras la gente invadía las aceras llenas de escaparates y tiendas. Serena se paró a contemplarlo.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Darién, que no miraba las luces sino a ella, cosa de la que Serena no se daba cuenta.

—Siempre he sido un poco infantil con eso de la Navi dad —confesó ella cohibida, en voz baja.

—Bueno, tiene su encanto —respondió Darién guiándola a la limusina que los esperaba—. Tenemos una cita con Alexander, es la hora de su baño.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Serena permanecía de pie, algo retirada, observando a Darién hundir balsas de plástico en la bañera con un avión de juguete mientras Alexander chapoteaba entusiasmado salpicando agua por todas partes. Hubiera podido caer muerta allí mismo sin que Darién se diera cuenta, reflexionó desesperada, molesta y avergonzada ante su propia e irreprimible envidia.

Darién iba a ser un padre maravilloso. Pocos hombres tenían la habilidad de saber ponerse al nivel de sus hijos para jugar y disfrutar. Pero lo que más la emocionaba era la ternura y el amor que veía en los ojos de Darién al con templar a su hijo. A ella jamás la miraría así. Ella siem pre estaría fuera del círculo de las personas a las que Darién amaba... jamás sería necesaria.

Iban a salir a cenar fuera, y Serena quería cambiarse. En cuanto Alexander estuvo acostado, Serena abrió la puerta del dormitorio adjunto al del niño y se quedó paralizada al ver la bolsa de viaje de Lita. Darién entró en silencio detrás de ella, la tomó de la mano y la hizo salir, guián dola por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio principal.

—Dentro de tres días estaremos casados —dijo Darién —, y no tengo intención de ir de puntillas para no hacer ruido en mi propia casa.

Serena se ruborizó y se apresuró a ir al vestidor. Fue abriendo puertas y más puertas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: un vestido de noche azul, de maravillosa senci llez y elegancia. Al salir del vestidor, Darién abrió tres cajo nes contiguos para enseñarle varios conjuntos de ropa in terior de seda y encaje de suaves colores.

—Escogí esto para ti mientras tú estabas ocupada en otra cosa —explicó Darién. Serena inclinó la cabeza y deslizó un dedo por una de las prendas. El calor comenzó a inva dirla al pensar que Darién había escogido todo aquello espe cialmente para ella—. A veces, eres increíblemente tímida —continuó él riendo, acariciando con un dedo su labio in ferior y despertando en ella una fuerte excitación—. Aún me cuesta creer que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que estu viste con Andrew, no le dieras el sí.

Sorprendida ante tan inquietante afirmación, Serena miró para arriba encontrándose con unos inquisitivos ojos azules. Apenas tenía aliento.

—Andrew jamás me lo pidió.

—No me trates como si fuera idiota —replicó Darién con desprecio.

—Éramos amigos. Eso fue todo lo que le ofrecí, y él aceptó —insistió Serena levantando el mentón.

Darién no pareció en absoluto sorprendido por aquella explicación. Serena se dio la vuelta enfadada. El no podía creer que no se hubiera acostado con Andrew. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era lógico. A Darién le faltaba justamente la pieza que hubiera dado sentido a todo el puzzle: su amor por él y el hecho de que Andrew fuera perfectamente consciente de ese amor. Ambas cosas habían mantenido a Andrew a distancia.

—Ya te he respondido, ahora voy a vestirme —añadió Serena tensa.

Darién sostuvo su mirada llena de ansiedad durante unos segundos y después, con una sonrisa que a Serena no le gustó, inclinó la cabeza con arrogancia y giró sobre sus talones. Serena se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

—¡Y no quiero volver a ser interrogada una segunda vez sobre lo mismo, Darién !

—La mejor manera de zanjar el tema definitivamente es dándome una respuesta sincera.

—¡Estás celoso de Andrew... no puedo creerlo! —exclamó Serena impotente—. De un hombre que ni siquiera me gusta...

—¿Yo... celoso de Andrew? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Me alegro de verdad de que no seas un hombre ce loso —mintió Serena apartando la mirada.

En tres días, se convertiría en la mujer de un hombre tremendamente posesivo y celoso. Bajo aquella aparien cia de fría y tranquila sofisticación, se escondían oscuras pasiones. Serena sentía un intenso deseo de rodearlo por el cuello y decirle que lo adoraba, pero el preacuerdo matrimonial y el anillo de compromiso, comprado única mente de cara a la galería, enfriaban tal deseo.

Serena se vistió en el baño y al salir se encontró con que Darién la esperaba en la planta de abajo. Lo vio en el vestíbulo al bajar las escaleras. Alto, moreno, atractivo. El corazón le palpitó. Ahí estaba, llevando por fin una chaqueta de etiqueta solo para ella. Por un segundo, tuvo miedo de no poder contener sus emociones.

—Estás muy atractiva —murmuró Darién ronco.

—Sí, bueno... fuiste tú quien compró el vestido —son rió Serena reteniendo las lágrimas. No solo lo había com prado, sino que se reservaba el derecho de quitárselo. Serena se ruborizó al pensarlo. Darién se echó a reír—. ¿Qué es eso tan divertido?

—No se podría traducir muy bien —contestó Darién en volviéndola en el abrigo de cachemira.

Darién la llevó a un restaurante muy elegante. Al entrar, muchas cabezas se volvieron para mirarlos. Formaban una pareja impactante. Una docena de personas murmu raron un saludo en dirección a Darién, pero ninguno de ellos se acercó a satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la rubia que lo acompañaba. Darién sonreía y asentía, pero no se de tuvo a saludar a nadie.

—Supongo que esto forma parte del paquete: fingir que nuestra relación es normal y presentarme en público —comentó Serena tensa, en tono de condena—. ¡La primera cita, Darién!

—Nuestra primera cita fue hace mucho tiempo. Fue una excursión, junto al lago —respondió Darién con voz de seda—. Puede que no comiéramos mucho de la cesta has ta bastante tarde aquella noche, pero ha sido mi única cita que ha durado todo un fin de semana.

Serena se ruborizó y se escondió detrás del menú has ta que un camarero les llevó una delicada y preciosa ces ta de flores silvestres a su mesa. Serena parpadeó sorpren dida al verla y al leer la tarjeta, con la firma de Darién. ¿De dónde diablos había sacado flores silvestres en pleno in vierno? Tenía que preguntárselo.

—He mandado traerlas de un lugar con clima cálido.

—Ah...

Aquel día, junto al lago, había flores silvestres, y su fragancia había inundado el cálido aire del verano mien tras retozaba en sus brazos... Pero desde luego no podía haber sido precisamente ese tierno recuerdo el que había llevado a Darién a tener ese gesto.

Durante el primer plato, Darién posó decidido su mirada directa de ojos zafiros sobre ella y dijo:

—Aquel día lo tenía todo planeado. Ordené que me prepararan la cesta y me tumbé a esperarte, convencido de que tú me encontrarías —Serena estuvo a punto de es cupir un trozo de melón del shock. Darién le sirvió un vaso de agua—. Tengo que confesarte que no tenía ni una sola intención decente —continuó Darién. Serena comenzó a toser y se tapó con la servilleta. Luego retiró el plato y bebió agua tratando de calmarse—. Además, tenía que castigarte por infiltrarte en todas mis fantasías sexuales. Me sentía muy culpable. Llevaba siete meses viudo, y mi matrimo nio había sido un desastre en la cama —continuó Darién con increíble sinceridad—. Y ahí estabas tú, haciendo caso omiso de todas mis señales para que te mantuvieras ale jada, haciendo de mí tu blanco con tal tenacidad y tan abiertamente que...

—Por favor, no digas nada más, Darién —susurró Serena su plicante, bebiendo agua helada con las mejillas escarlata.

—... tan abiertamente que aquello supuso una verdade ra atracción para mí —continuó Darién.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras trataba de asimilar aquella última frase. Darién rió divertido al ver su expre sión.

—Sí... tú no te diste cuenta, ¿verdad que no? No te da bas cuenta de que, mientras por un lado te arrojaba jarras de agua fría, por otro estaba impresionado. Tu insistencia me atraía.

—Pues no lo demostrabas —declaró Serena mirándolo, con el corazón acelerado.

—No, no quise reconocerlo, ni siquiera para mí mismo —admitió Darién con voz ronca—. Rey jamás me había deseado así, era incapaz de sentir esa pasión. Pero tú sí, y parecías ofrecerme exactamente lo que yo quería y nece sitaba.

Serena volvió a ruborizarse, pero era incapaz de apar tar los ojos de él, de la intensidad de su mirada. De pron to, se hizo el silencio, un silencio pesado, espeso. Serena se lamió nerviosamente el labio inferior. Observándola, Darién vaciló.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo de pronto—. Ha sido un error ponerme a hablar de ese fin de semana en público.

Serena se quedó atónita, pero Darién ya se estaba levan tando. Sus ojos estaban sedientos de sexo, y no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo. El maître se acercó a su mesa. Serena se puso en pie. Darién la rodeó posesivamente con el brazo y le hizo un gesto, refiriéndose vagamente a una cita previa.

Apenas fue consciente de los curiosos comentarios de la gente mientras Darién la guiaba hasta la salida. Serena es taba ruborizada, pero no podía resistirse. Darién le señaló la limusina.

—¡Espera, mis flores! —gritó Serena asustada—. ¡He ol vidado...!

Entonces, un camarero salió del restaurante con la preciosa cesta. Darién rió incrédulo.

—¡Pero si es inútil... dentro de un par de horas estarán marchitas!

Serena se aferró a la cesta. Darién la miró divertido y, sin previo aviso, con un gemido de impaciencia, tiró de ella y la estrechó en sus brazos posando la boca exigente so bre la de ella. Serena accedió a aquel beso apasionado con rodillas trémulas, entrando después en el coche me dio en las nubes.

—No te acerques a mí —advirtió él con voz ronca mientras la limusina arrancaba y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad le iluminaban el rostro pronunciando sus pó mulos—. No te acerques, a menos que quieras que te po sea aquí y ahora... estoy al límite.

Serena se estremeció convulsivamente. La vibrante pulsación del deseo la hacía estremecerse. Darién juró nue vamente en griego.

—¡No me mires de esa forma... eso no me ayuda! —gritó Darién. Serena tenía la boca seca—. Lo haría... no soy ningún caballero inglés como mi primo. Me da la sensa ción de que vas a tener que aprender a hacer el amor en los sitios más increíbles, porque a veces, cuando te miro, creo que no puedo esperar... ¡ni un solo día más, ni una sola hora, ni un solo segundo! —Gruñó echando la cabeza arrogante atrás y cerrando los ojos—. Y saber que tú sien tes lo mismo añade toda una nueva dimensión a mi ago nía.

—Así que me consideras una persona lasciva, ¿no es eso? —preguntó Serena.

—Para mí es perfecto que seas lasciva, Serena —le con fesó Darién —. De hecho, cuando clavas esos enormes ojos azules sobre mí, creo que la testosterona me sube a nive les peligrosos. Hace dos años y medio, cuando pasé re pentinamente del hambre al festín, aquello resultó ser la experiencia más increíble del mundo.

Serena se encogió en un rincón. Estaba enterándose de muchas cosas, pero no le era grato escuchar ninguna de ellas. De modo que el aspecto íntimo de su matrimo nio había sido poco satisfactorio. Si se hubiera parado a considerarlo en aquel momento, probablemente habría llegado a esa conclusión. Darién era un hombre de un físico imponente, espontáneo, de sangre caliente; y Rey una mujer fría, profundamente narcisista. Pero le dolía tener que escuchar que la gran atracción que había ejercido so bre Darién era únicamente física, que se debía solo a su frustración sexual. Era duro aceptar el hecho de que Darién veía en ella solo a una compañera de cama, dispuesta a satisfacer sus necesidades con un mínimo de exigencias.

—En aquel entonces, no eras más que una adolescente inmadura —continuó Darién de pronto con voz ronca, levan tando la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Por fuera una mujer, por dentro una niña imprudente. Pero yo entonces no lo veía... ni siquiera me di cuenta de que eras aún una adolescente hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

—¿En serio?

—Te recuerdo jugando en el jardín de atrás, hace años... pero, de no haber montado a caballo tan bien, ja más me habría dado cuenta de tu presencia —admitió Darién —. Pusiste especial cuidado en no decirme que aca babas de terminar el colegio ese verano. Hablaste del tra bajo que ibas a comenzar en agosto, pero jamás admitiste que era tu primer empleo.

—Tenía un año más que el resto de la gente de mi cur so... el año que murió mi madre lo perdí, comencé a que darme retrasada, y tuve que repetir. No estaba tratando de ocultar mi edad.

—Disculpa, pero sí —contraatacó Darién.

—Solo quería... parecer más natural —protestó Serena.

—Ah, pues lo conseguiste —contestó Darién mientras el chófer les abría la puerta y salían del coche—. En realidad, lo hiciste tan bien que no me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama con una virgen hasta el momento mágico.

Serena se dirigió hacia las escaleras a toda prisa, ne cesitaba escapar de aquella violenta conversación. Pero Darién continuó:

—Jamás habría soñado que una virgen pudiera ser tan hábil ni tan tentadora —susurró Darién en su oído desde de trás, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas justo cuando ella intentaba escapar—. Naturalmente, pensaba que tení as experiencia.

—¡Pues no te quejaste cuando descubriste que no era así! —gritó Serena soltándose, corriendo hasta el descansi llo de la escalera.

Darién subió hasta ponerse a su nivel y colocarse en una posición agresiva, con las largas piernas separadas, mi rándola.

—Cierto primitivismo en mí se regocijó ante la idea de ser tu primer amante... pero cuando recuperé la cordura me sentí como un completo bastardo.

—¡Pero tuviste buen cuidado de no sentirte así hasta después de haber conseguido lo que querías! —exclamó Serena acusándolo.

—¡Dios mío... cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza te pones imposible! Algunas veces me dan ganas de es trangularte —confesó Darién con impaciencia, alcanzándola y atrayéndola a sus brazos, negándose a que ella lo re chazara—. ¡Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que de seé hacerte cuando te vi con Andrew! ¡Y encima me sonre íste como si fueras una cualquiera, una pequeña y maliciosa...

Darién no terminó el resto de la frase, sino que juró algo en griego recordando el momento con rabia. Luego, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio principal con unas cuantas zancadas.

—¡Yo no sonreía... no es cierto! —jadeó furiosa Serena—. ¡Suéltame!

—Será un placer... —respondió Darién dejándola sobre la cama en una posición poco elegante, con las piernas abiertas y el cabello revuelto—. Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una charla sincera. No es algo en lo que tú seas muy buena... pero tendrás que aprender a serlo conmigo.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó Serena.

—Lo sé. Me has acusado de dejarte tirada como si fueras un periódico viejo, hablas como si me hubiera apro vechado deliberadamente de tu inocencia —dijo Darién cen surándola y abalanzándose sobre ella—. Pero los dos sa bemos que tú jugaste un papel muy importante en tu propia caída. Cuando una mujer se ofrece a sí misma a un hombre de esa forma, él ve en ella una invitación se xual, no el comienzo de un romance.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —preguntó Serena furiosa, tem blando.

—Quizá puedas explicarme cómo hubiera podido con tinuar el romance cuando todo lo que había entre noso tros era sencillamente insostenible —continuó Darién —. Tú eras excesivamente joven. Yo tenía veintisiete, tú dieci nueve.

—¡Y además yo era la hija del mayordomo, no lo olvi demos! —exclamó Serena echando chispas por los ojos.

—Mis antepasados eran pescadores en Grecia, pero a mí me enseñaron a sentirme orgulloso de mis raíces. Abre los ojos... hoy en día no importan las diferencias de clase.

—¡Pero algunos no lo ven así! —exclamó Serena levan tando orgullosa la cabeza mientras trataba de sacar las piernas por el borde de la cama.

—Quédate donde estás —ordenó Darién en tono de adver tencia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. Seguiremos ha blando de esto aunque nos lleve el resto de la noche. Los dos traicionamos la confianza de nuestras familias aquel fin de semana, pero yo al menos reconozco que hice mal... ¿cuándo piensas reconocerlo tú?

—Lo reconozco... lo reconocí entonces, pero... —con testó Serena temblorosa, tartamudeando.

Darién lanzó la chaqueta al otro extremo de la habita ción como si ella le hubiera dado pie a una concesión largamente esperada.

—Entonces, cuando te diste cuenta de que habías dado un paso en falso, te dijiste a ti misma: «me siento bien, así que, aunque esté mal, voy a seguir haciéndolo», ¿es eso?

—No... pero —contestó Serena ruborizada.

—No hay peros que valgan —continuó Darién —. Yo hice lo que creí que era lo mejor en aquel momento, y como no estaba preparado para comprometerme contigo, puse fin a nuestra relación.

—Me rechazaste... —musitó Serena tensa.

—No hubiera sido justo dejarte esperando, con la im presión de que quizá algún día podía volver contigo —respondió Darién respirando hondo.

—Pues puedes estar orgulloso, lo conseguiste —dijo Serena soltando una risita sin ganas.

—Lo sé... —asintió Darién en voz baja, dándole un gran peso a sus palabras. Su rostro estaba en sombras—. Sé perfectamente qué hice. Fue un fin de semana loco, ma ravilloso, pero también fue demasiado intenso, demasia do precipitado. Necesitaba volver atrás para reflexionar, por el bien de los dos.

De pronto, Serena se sintió incapaz de mirarlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba escuchando la ver dad, comprendió dolorida. «Demasiado intenso». Había mostrado sus sentimientos demasiado abiertamente, y sin duda, Darién había comprendido que ella sería una carga. Había sido un «maravilloso» fin de semana, pero él no deseaba repetirlo, así que... no podía haber sido tan «ma ravilloso», después de todo.

El colchón se hundió ligeramente bajo el peso de Darién que, con sorprendente ternura, apartó el velo de cabellos de su rostro, dejando que sus nudillos acariciaran suave mente sus mejillas.

—A veces eres tan niña... simplemente te lanzas sin mirar. Yo no soy un hombre impulsivo, pero aquel fin de semana solo vi el instante, y no calculé las consecuencias hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Hubo un precio que pagar. Yo no quería hacerte daño...

—¡Pero me lo hiciste... huiste de mí lo más rápida mente que pudiste!

Darién la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos obligán dola a permanecer muy cerca de él y añadió:

—No confiaba en mí mismo cuando estaba cerca de ti...

Serena luchó por seguir respirando. Estaba aterroriza da, temía perder el control y ponerse a gritar allí mismo, en sus brazos, así que apoyó el rostro contra su hombro y se preguntó cómo diablos había acabado tan unida a él. Era como si el cuerpo de Darién fuera su segunda piel, reci bía demasiada seguridad de aquel abrazo como para apartarse.

—Y aún sigo sin confiar... —musitó Darién inesperada mente, enterrando los labios en el hueco de su cuello y hombros con un gemido amortiguado, despertando de pronto el cuerpo de Serena a la vida.

Darién volvió a levantar la cabeza. Serena presionó los dedos sobre su garganta sintiendo que tenía el pulso ace lerado. Estaba temblando, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. En medio de aquel silencio, Darién alargó la mano hacia su espalda para bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Luego, lo deslizó por sus brazos exponiendo abiertamente los pe chos abultados y firmes, recogidos por un sujetador de encaje azul, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respira ción. Lentamente Darién la empujó contra la almohada.

Unos ojos zafiros brillantes la contemplaron disfru tando intensamente. Darién le quitó hábilmente el vestido bajándoselo hasta las caderas para retirárselo luego por entero y arrojarlo a un lado. Después salió de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Primero, se quitó la camisa des cubriendo un pecho moreno de fuertes y musculosos pectorales y vello negro rizado. Entonces, Serena pudo apreciar sus anchos hombros morenos, su vientre plano. No podía apartar la vista de él. Tenía la boca seca, el pul so acelerado.

—Me haces sentirme como si fuera un exhibicionista —murmuró Darién divertido.

Serena bajó la vista, se ruborizó.

—Tú jamás habías sido tímido.

Darién rió y se quitó el resto de la ropa. Estaba muy excitado, pero no parecía preocuparle en absoluto. Serena se puso tensa. De pronto, se sentía tremendamente cohibida ante él, y perfectamente consciente de su masculina viri lidad.

—Ven aquí... —dijo él tumbándose sobre ella, deslizan do una larga pierna entre las de Serena con masculino do minio, tomando sus labios.

Serena dejó de respirar. Él lamía su generoso labio in ferior, y ella se tensó y sobresaltó. Entonces, Darién se mo vió sinuosamente sobre ella e introdujo eróticamente la punta de la lengua entre sus labios haciéndola estreme cerse.

—Darién ...

—Paciencia, amor mío... he esperado esto durante mu cho tiempo, y pretendo saborear cada segundo —contestó Darién respirando dificultosamente, con voz ronca.

Entonces, Darién invadió su boca y la besó hasta que Serena perdió el sentido y lo estrechó entre sus brazos convulsivamente. Darién levantó la cabeza.

—Así está mejor —añadió Darién apartando ligeramente la cabeza para soltarle el sujetador y contemplar sus pe chos.

Darién acarició con un dedo uno de sus tensos pezones y Serena dejó escapar un gemido. La observó con inmen sa satisfacción e inclinó la cabeza para torturarla mordis queándola con la boca. Serena sintió un inmenso calor re correrla. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, se retorcía bajo él. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda y luego lo agarró del espeso cabello.

—Eres tan preciosa —murmuró Darién deliberadamente, dando forma a sus pechos con las manos, dejando que su lengua lamiera con sensualidad los pezones hinchados.

Serena apretó los dientes ante aquella excitante tortu ra. Jadeó y luchó por seguir respirando mientras las olas de sensación la embargaban. Entonces él mordió su car ne hinchada con los dientes y ella levantó las caderas gi miendo en voz alta.

Darién la miró con ojos brillantes. Sus pómulos ardían enfebrecidos.

—Me vuelves loco cuando estás fuera de control —confesó con voz ronca.

—¡Te deseo...! —jadeó ella—. ¡Te deseo tanto que me duele!

Darién dejó escapar el aire contenido y, arqueándose so bre ella, se inclinó dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Serena mientras invadía su boca vorazmente con la lengua una y otra vez.

—¿Soy demasiado violento? —preguntó él.

—Oh, no... —musitó Serena en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento, alzando una mano para tocar sus bellos labios y acariciarlos mientras una ola de amor la embargaba.

Darién enredó una mano posesiva en sus cabellos re vueltos y sonrió voraz mientras retiraba suavemente la última y frágil barrera, la última prenda de encaje y seda que rodeaba sus caderas.

—Eres mi mujer... y necesito urgentemente poseerte, ¡lo necesito!

Él deslizó una mano segura entre sus piernas acari ciando su feminidad húmeda y cubierta de rizos rubios hasta alcanzar delicadamente su centro. Serena ladeó la cabeza, gimió con una angustia que la delató. Darién la observaba voraz, buscaba con dedos expertos las partes más sensibles hasta volverla loca, hasta oírla gemir y llo riquear de placer.

—¡Darién ... por favor...! —rogó ella arqueando todo su cuerpo hacia él.

Darién se tumbó sobre ella con un solo movimiento y penetró en su suavidad con un gemido de satisfacción. Aquella sensación superó todas las expectativas de Serena. Él no había hecho más que empezar, pero el corazón le latía ya rabiosamente en el pecho. Cada centímetro de piel, cada nervio, estaba centrado en aquella poderosa, lenta invasión. Los ojos de Serena brillaban fijos sobre los tensos rasgos de Darién.

—¡Darién ...! —gritó ella—. ¡Darién!

Entonces, él se movió invadiendo profundamente su interior. Serena sintió una ola de placer físico fulgurante. Se sentía tan deliciosamente poseída que se rindió por completo. Él la llevó a un ritmo acelerado. Serena gritó en medio de aquel éxtasis estrangulado mientras el deseo voraz crecía y crecía cada vez más. Finalmente, ese de seo alcanzó un punto sin control, y Serena llegó a una cima electrizante de sensaciones desde la que cayó al pa raíso.

Pero después no volvió a la tierra. Al abrir los ojos, Darién la estrechaba entre sus brazos con tal fuerza que ni siquiera una brizna de aire hubiera podido interponerse entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y calientes. Aquello era otro paraíso.

—¿Puedo seguir? —preguntó Darién con voz ronca.

Serena parpadeó y de pronto comprendió.

—Oh... —contestó sintiéndose culpable, poniéndose co lorada al ver que él levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.

Los ojos de Darién brillaban divertidos, vibrantes.

—Has durado tres minutos enteros... —murmuró él dis culpándola—... eso ya es un récord.

Serena encendió la luz en mitad de la noche y observó a Darién dormir. Lo único que deseaba era darse una fiesta para los ojos. Él estaba tumbado boca abajo, con el cabe llo revuelto, las pestañas negras como el ébano y la man díbula con una sombra de barba incipiente. Tenía la es palda cubierta de arañazos, y asomaba una pierna por entre las sábanas enredadas.

Serena, sintiéndose posesiva, lo tapó cuidadosamente igual que tapaba a Alexander, y después se deslizó fuera de la cama para buscar de puntillas su ropa. Era tan feliz, que no podía dormir. Solo una nube oscurecía el horizonte. Darién había tardado horas en quedar exhausto, hasta la medianoche, pero no era ese el problema. En realidad no había nada tan maravilloso como el hecho de que Darién sintiera una sed insaciable de procurarle placer.

Se había mostrado apasionado, tierno, tal y como ella lo recordaba... solo que en esa ocasión Serena estaba aterro rizada ante la idea de que él notara que aún estaba loca mente enamorada. «Demasiado intenso». Eso era, precisa mente, lo que lo había alejado de ella dos años y medio atrás. Darién podía decir cuanto quisiera acerca de que ella era demasiado joven entonces, pero nada de eso la convencía.

Sería la esposa de Darién en el plazo de dos días. Él no la amaba, pero si tenía que amar a alguien, algún día, se ría a ella. En cuanto acabara con él. Firmaría el estúpido acuerdo prenupcial y él comprendería que no buscaba su dinero. Y después, un poco de frialdad, cierta distancia, y algo de misterio, y enseguida conseguiría ser una esposa más deseable a sus ojos... Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Serena respiró la fragancia masculina de Darién impregnada en su camisa mientras continuaba tramando y planeando.

Serena se despertó con la camisa de Darién puesta. Alexander se subió a la cama con manchas de helado alrededor de la boca. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y no hablaba más que de que había desayunado con su padre, de que había ido al parque y de que se había columpiado y se había caído. Luego, se subió la pernera del pantalón y le enseñó la ro dilla herida. Agarró a su hijo sobreexcitado segundos an tes de que se diera de bruces y cayera de la cama.

—Ve a lavarte —dijo él dándose importancia, soltándo se de sus brazos y corriendo a la puerta—. Papá ha dicho que vayas a lavarte.

Serena salió de la cama en su persecución, pero se de tuvo al ver a Lita en la puerta. La niñera le dijo que ella se ocuparía de él, que tenía que cambiarlo antes de salir. Serena se duchó y se puso un vestido de lana negra. Luego, se pellizcó las mejillas para darse color. Necesita ba un neceser completo con pinturas, decidió.

Bajó las escaleras. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta. Escuchó a Darién hablando, así que se quedó de trás, por si estaba con alguien.

—No hay ningún riesgo... —murmuraba él visiblemen te divertido—, pero no me sentiré a salvo hasta que no le haya puesto ese anillo en el dedo... no, no puedo quedar contigo antes... no quiero que ella sospeche lo que estoy tramando... Mina —continuó en voz aún más baja—, eres tremenda...

Serena se quedó paralizada, se acercó a la puerta y continuó escuchando. Escuchó claramente un comentario picante sobre «una cama cualquiera, con tal de que que pan dos», y luego, con voz ronca, un susurro: «Vas a ha cer que me avergüence... »

¿Darién, avergonzarse? Darién era incapaz de todo punto de avergonzarse. Serena se estremeció. Se apartó de la puerta y fue al salón. No debía preocuparse por si volvía a avergonzarse, más bien debía preocuparse por seguir viviendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

ENFERMA, aterrorizada ante lo que acababa de es cuchar, Serena se dejó caer en un sillón y se quedó mirando al vacío. Darién y Mina Aino. Solo dos días antes de casarse con ella Darién se permitía el lujo de tener una sugestiva y erótica charla de esas que solo se tienen entre amantes. Después de lo de la noche ante rior, ¿cómo podía Darién traicionarla así?

Incapaz de quedarse quieta, con el estómago revuelto, Serena se puso en pie. Tenía la mente en blanco. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de su propio dolor, de su pro pia incredulidad. Pero luego tuvo que cuestionarse tam bién esa sensación porque, ¿de dónde se había sacado la idea de que Darién le sería fiel? Había sido muy ingenua.

Serena trató de recordar exactamente lo que había oído. Darién no quería ver a Mina antes de la boda por miedo a levantar sospechas. Y también había dicho que no se sentiría seguro hasta que ella no tuviera el anillo en el dedo. Por supuesto, Darién no quería estropearlo todo an tes de tiempo. Tenía mucho que perder si no se casaban.

Se había permitido el lujo de olvidar que Darién solo se casaba con ella para adquirir plenos derechos sobre su hijo. Serena recordó el acuerdo prenupcial y sintió que la sangre le hervía. Era evidente que Darién planeaba conti nuar con su aventura. Preocupado ante la idea de que esa aventura pudiera acarrearle una demanda de divorcio, Darién buscaba salvaguardar su riqueza. La cabeza le esta llaba. Serena parpadeó, respiró hondo. Estaba dejando vo lar su imaginación.

Darién amaba a Alexander, y tenía que saber que si luchaba con ella por su custodia, sería el niño quien saldría per diendo. No, Darién no tenía ningún plan maquiavélico para robarle a su hijo, no.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y luchó contra su dolor con decisión. Si se negaba a casarse con Darién y se enfrentaba a él, ¿a dónde la llevaría eso? Su riqueza siempre le daría ventaja. Él tendría que mantenerlos. Ella tendría que so portar que visitara a Alexander por el bien de su hijo. Quizá in cluso tuviera que soportar que Mina Aino fuera su madrastra. No, casarse con Darién le proporcionaría cierta igualdad frente a él. Alejarse de él solo conllevaba seguir siendo dependiente...

Al salir de la casa Darién la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo y ella se apartó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada.

—Escucha, es evidente que algo no anda bien —afirmó Darién al llegar a Harrods, viendo cómo se comportaba Serena.

—Quizá no tenga un buen día —contestó ella con frial dad.

Lita los seguía a poca distancia, y eso hacía impo sible mantener un diálogo en privado. A la hora del al muerzo, mientras todos comían, Serena bebió varias co pas de vino con el estómago vacío, consciente de las miradas de frustración que le dirigía Darién .

Habían pasado varias horas en Harrods. Serena se ha bía resistido cada vez que alguien le había sugerido que buscara un vestido de novia. Alexander, en cambio, estaba ya en posesión de un guardarropa tal que podrían vestirse con él varios niños. Cuando se trataba de su hijo, Darién no tenía sentido de la proporción. Además, había saqueado el departamento de juguetes, sobrepasando cualquier ex pectativa de Serena.

Ella, en cambio, había pasado de la rabia a la melan colía a la velocidad del rayo. Se sentía enferma, desespe radamente celosa. Era como un veneno que la corroyera por dentro. Había llegado a un punto en el que primero estaba convencida de que se casaría con Darién y haría de su vida un infierno espiándolo a cada minuto, y al segun do siguiente pensaba que no podía seguir con la boda dadas las circunstancias.

Sus emociones la controlaban peligrosamente. El he licóptero rodeó Deveraux Court y aterrizó al oeste de la casa. Era tarde, y comenzaba a nevar.

—Nieve... —comentó Alexander entusiasmado con los pri meros copos, corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

Darién observaba a Serena. Ella contemplaba a su hijo como un gesto trágico. ¿Cómo privar a su hijo de un pa dre al que adoraba? Seguridad, amor, dos padres... eso era lo que su hijo necesitaba. El árbol de Navidad ocupa ba gran parte del Great Hall. Brillaba y relucía con deco raciones doradas y plateadas y luces navideñas.

—Soy capaz de rasgarte a jirones tu precioso traje de diseño si me eres infiel —dijo Serena con naturalidad, mientras se quitaba el abrigo Darién había estado observando a su hijo trotar persegui do por sus dos abuelos, pero de pronto volvió la vista ha cia ella. Serena tuvo el placer de ver cómo se quedaba he lado. Sus ojos la miraron incrédulo. La sonrisa de Serena era gélida. Ella subió las escaleras y continuó diciendo:

—Soy capaz de contar toda la historia, con todo lujo de detalles, a la prensa.

—¡Serena...!

—Soy capaz de quitarte hasta el último penique si me traicionas —continuó advirtiendo Serena desde la galería—. Voy a ser de ese tipo de ex mujeres que producen las pe ores pesadillas. No me mostraré en absoluto razonable, seré manipuladora, exigente y tramposa.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —exigió saber Darién subiendo a grandes zancadas las escaleras tras ella—. Aparte de haber bebido demasiado vino, claro...

—Pensé que debías saber dónde te metías antes de ca sarte conmigo. Si alguna vez tengo razones para dudar de tu fidelidad, me vengaré y te perseguiré hasta la muer te.

—Creo que vas en la dirección equivocada.

—No, no voy en la dirección equivocada —musitó Serena—. Dormiré en el dormitorio chino mientras tú consi deras tus alternativas.

—Entonces iré a visitarte —contestó él encantado.

Incrédula, Serena centró la atención sobre sus rasgos burlones, que la hicieron estremecerse aún en a pesar de su mal humor.

—¡De ningún modo!

Andrew se acercó a ellos por el corredor con un parche sobre un ojo y una morena del brazo.

—Esta es Reika —anunció.

—Hola... soy Serena —dijo ella echando a caminar—. Y, a propósito, Darién , no voy a firmar ningún acuerdo pre nupcial.

Serena cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras ella. Un se gundo después, Darién volvía a abrirla. Pero ya no parecía divertido ni tenía aire burlón.

—Andrew y Reika han oído eso último —dijo él en tono de reproche.

—¿Y por qué habría de importarte eso? —preguntó Serena encogiéndose de hombros, con un nudo en el estóma go—. No se puede decir que seas precisamente Don Sen sible. Y, en cuanto a ese acuerdo, si esperas que yo confíe en ti, yo espero que tú confíes en mí también —Darién se apoyó sobre la puerta y la escrutó. Pero no dijo nada, cosa que enfureció aún más a Serena—. Después de todo, tú mismo has dejado bien claro que este es un ma trimonio de conveniencia, que es por el bien de nuestro hijo —continuó Serena—. Quizá ya no esté muy segura de qué trato voy a recibir después de la boda.

—¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que dudes de mi sinceridad? —exigió saber Darién .

Serena se volvió y respiró hondo. Tenía las manos nerviosamente enlazadas.

—Alguien me ha dicho que tú mantenías relaciones con Mina Aino hasta hace muy poco.

—Así que se trata de eso... Mina y yo hemos sido buenos amigos durante años. De hecho, fue ella quien me proporcionó los muñecos de peluche y la ropa de Alexander el día en que tú abandonaste la casa de los Black.

—¿Buenos amigos? —repitió Serena insegura, fruncien do el ceño.

—Sí, jamás hubo atracción sexual entre nosotros, nin guno de los dos la sintió —explicó Darién secamente—. Mina sí mantiene una relación íntima, pero no conmigo, sino con un científico que lleva un año entero trabajando en el extranjero. Ella se ha quedado en Inglaterra porque tiene un negocio que atender.

Serena se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, y después se puso colorada. La forma de hablar de Darién , su mirada incisiva, resultaba muy convincente, muy sin cera.

—Ese «alguien» al que te has referido... era Andrew, ¿verdad? —continuó Darién despreciativo—. No pierde una oportunidad de causar problemas. Pero eres tú quien me decepciona, Serena. Hablas de confianza, y sin embargo has sido incapaz de venir a preguntarme directamente...

—Dices que tu relación es simplemente de amistad... y no obstante no me crees cuando yo te doy exactamente la misma explicación a ti...

—¡Andrew te deseaba, la situación era diferente! —razo nó Darién sin ceder un milímetro.

Luego abrió la puerta. Su rostro expresaba ira. Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—Darién ... te oí hablar con Mina por teléfono esta ma ñana, y no sonó a una conversación entre amigos, preci samente, aunque quizá lo malinterpretara —musitó Serena hablando cada vez más deprisa—. Decías que no querías que yo sospechara lo que tramabas, y que no querías ver la hasta después de la boda...

—Lo entenderás todo después de la boda. Hasta enton ces, me temo que vas a tener que confiar en mí —afirmó Darién con una sonrisa irónica, cerrando la puerta.

Serena estaba tan exhausta, que rompió a llorar. Quizá se hubiera enfadado por nada pero, ¿por qué se habían referido a una cama? Darién se había mostrado frío, tran quilo, superior. Serena hubiera deseado saber cómo ha bría reaccionado si las cosas hubieran sucedido al revés. Pero en realidad lo sabía: Darién se habría enfrentado a ella de inmediato. Abierta y sinceramente.

En ese momento, llegaron las maletas y una sirvienta dispuesta a deshacerlas. Serena salió a buscar a Darién , pero se había marchado a los establos con Alexander. Su padre le recordó que aquella noche era fiesta para los sirvientes. Eso significaba que la familia cenaría fuera y volvería tarde a casa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta mientras Serena trataba de decidir qué ponerse. Era Andrew. Entró sin ser invitado, y se acercó a la cama.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Serena directa.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa por lo que hice hace dos años y medio.

—Bien... ¿algo más?

—Fui muy antipático contigo la otra noche, pero no esperaba verte aquí y, francamente, fue una de las peores noches de mi vida.

—Sí, supongo que sí pero, ¿de dónde te has sacado la idea de que Darién estaba a punto de casarse con Mina?

—Bueno, creo que exageré un poco... —contestó Andrew poniéndose colorado, con mirada evasiva.

—¿Un poco? —repitió Serena despectiva.

—Bueno... yo sabía que no eran más que amigos, es que me puse furioso viéndote con Darién otra vez —confesó Andrew—. Detesto ver que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Reika dice que me porté muy mal con vosotros, mante niéndoos separados.

—No fuiste tú quien nos mantuvo separados, Darién ya me había arrojado fuera de su vida.

—Bueno, ¿quién podía saber cómo acabaría todo? Lo cierto es que Darién apareció por aquí unas cuantas sema nas más tarde. Parecía como si creyera que tú estarías aquí, esperándolo como Penélope, a pesar de haberte re chazado... pero no estabas, estabas pasándotelo bien, conmigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Si yo hubiera sido una persona noble, habría dado un paso atrás y habría dejado claro que entre tú y yo no había nada, pero no lo soy. No di ese paso. En el fondo, disfrutaba pensando que Darién quería que volvieras con él mientras estabas conmigo.

—Aquella vez, cuando vino de visita... ¿quería que volviera con él? —preguntó Serena en un susurro—. ¿Te lo dijo él?

—Serena... ¿crees de verdad que Darién ha confiado algu na vez en mí? —inquirió a su vez Andrew.

—No... pero has dicho que...

—Era evidente que tú eras la única razón por la que había vuelto. A la mañana siguiente, se fue directamente a Atenas, en avión —Andrew suspiró al ver la mirada deso lada de Serena—. Él era su peor enemigo, Serena. Podría haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa entonces y haberte dado una oportunidad...

Serena desvió la cabeza mientras recordaba cómo se le había acercado Darién aquella noche.

—Trató de hablar conmigo... pero yo no le presté real mente la atención que necesitaba.

—Sí, yo entonces lo encontré muy divertido —le confe só Andrew—. Todo el mundo, excepto Darién , sabía que tú siempre habías estado loca por él.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Darién se quedó he lado en el umbral. Andrew soltó una palabra malsonante. Los ojos llorosos de Serena se enfrentaron directamente a la mirada oscura, agresiva y brillante de Darién .

—Esto es lo más cerca que he estado nunca de la cama de Serena... soy sincero —se apresuró a decir Andrew—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Darién ... cambia esa cara antes de que me dé un ataque al corazón!

Darién giró sobre sus talones y caminó a grandes zanca das hacia el corredor. Serena quiso seguirlo, pero Andrew se interpuso en su camino.

—Dame una oportunidad para mostrarme sincero por una vez, no quiero volver a verme mezclado en nada de esto. Ahora tengo a Reika y, aunque tú sigas gustándome mucho, definitivamente eres el tipo de Darién . A mí no me gustan las pasiones intensas ni los dramas, aunque a vo sotros dos os gusten tanto.

Serena se lavó la cara con agua fría en cuanto Andrew se hubo ido. De modo que Darién había vuelto en aquella oca sión, dos años y medio atrás, solo para verla... ¿Sería cierto? ¿No había sido ella también entonces, con su or gullo herido por el rechazo de Darién , su peor enemiga? La sospecha la inquietaba.

—Tu presencia tiene un efecto maravilloso sobre Darién —señaló Mamoru cuando Serena entró a recoger a Alexander al salón—. Mi nieto siempre ha sido una persona seria, ra cional y de buen temperamento, pero contigo hace cosas extraordinarias.

—¿Como qué, por ejemplo?

—Como por ejemplo colarse en su propia casa como si fuera un ladrón, con rosas y champán. Él detesta las flores... y el champán. O como salir de repente, como si fuera una tormenta, para montar en el Ferrari y marchar se...

—¿Darién ha salido? —preguntó Serena sonrojándose.

Mamoru asintió. Serena se llevó a Alexander a cenar. Su hijo estaba agotado. Estaba ya medio dormido cuando lo sentó en la trona, y era incapaz de tomar su baño. Serena le puso el pijama y lo metió en la cama. Reika , la novia de Andrew, asomó la cabeza para verlo.

Tras conversar sobre lo que iban a ponerse esa noche, Serena y Reika se despidieron en la puerta de Alexander. A Serena le costaba concentrarse, no hacía más que pensar en cuándo volvería Darién , si es que iba a volver, y en si habría boda al fin. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Darién evadién dose de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarse a ellos.

Le debía a Darién una explicación acerca de Andrew. Ja más había tratado de explicarle esa relación de modo que tuviera sentido para él. Era natural que se sintiera incó modo. Su primo era parte de la familia, aparecería en sus vidas con regularidad. Lo único que Darién le había pedido era que le dijera la verdad, pero se había mostrado dema siado orgullosa como para hacerlo.

¿Habría revelado su rostro el intenso alivio que sintió cuando, al abrir la puerta del salón, se encontró con Darién ? Él observó su vestido verde jade y su chaqueta. Serena se quedó mirándolo impotente, con las pupilas dilatadas y un nudo en la garganta. Darién tenía el pelo húmedo aún de la ducha, y llevaba un traje increíblemente elegante con un suéter gris plateado. Su aspecto era devastadoramente sexy, tremendamente masculino.

—¿Nos vamos? —sugirió él mirándolos a todos para, volviéndose a Serena, añadir—. Supongo que te pondrás un abrigo, ¿no?

Tendría oportunidad de hablar con él durante el tra yecto, pensó. Pero no fue así. Los cinco subieron juntos a la limusina. Enseguida llegaron al único restaurante de los alrededores en el que Mamoru se sentía a sus anchas. Para cuando entraron, Serena ya estaba desesperada por conseguir hablar a solas con Darién . Le tiró de la manga y susurró:

—Darién ...

—Este no es el lugar apropiado —respondió él seca mente.

Serena retiró la mano angustiada. Estuvo observándo lo durante toda la cena. Sus ojos brillaban fríos, pero él charlaba animadamente.

Serena miró para arriba al acercarse un grupo de per sonas a su mesa y pararse a saludar a Darién . Una diminuta rubia, de enormes ojos azules, se la quedó mirando abiertamente para, al final, sonreír. Luego, alargó una mano hacia ella.

—Creo que nadie nos ha presentado, Serena.

—Mina...

Serena sonrió poniéndose en pie. Se sentía como un torre al lado de ella.

—Estoy muy contenta por vosotros dos —le confesó Mina con una calidez y una sinceridad que parecían au ténticas.

—Es una mujer encantadora —comentó Mamoru cuan do Mina se fue—. Es un misterio para mí que no esté ca sada. Esa tontería de ser una profesional... creo que... es la dueña de una de esas empresas de decoración, ¿no?

—Sí, tiene un estudio de decoración interior que vale unos cuantos millones —respondió Darién .

—¡No puede ser...! —exclamó Mamoru perplejo.

Serena estaba destrozada. Mina era guapa, tenía éxi to en los negocios, era verdaderamente encantadora. Darién debía compararlas constantemente, y ella siempre saldría perdiendo. Reika y Andrew salieron a bailar. Un caballero mayor de una mesa cercana llamó a Mamoru, que se fue a charlar con él. Darién se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y observó a Serena en silencio.

—Estás enfadado conmigo...

—Vamos a tomar el aire... —respondió él levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

—Darién ... Andrew vino a mi habitación a pedirme discul pas por todo lo que me había hecho —musitó Serena mien tras él la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo en el vestíbulo.

—Estabas llorando —dijo él.

—Estaba enamorada de ti hace dos años y medio —res pondió Serena respirando hondo.

—Lo sé... —dijo Darién sin más, abriendo la puerta y guiándola afuera, donde todo estaba blanco—. No soy tonto —tras aquella afirmación se hizo el silencio. Serena se mordió el labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor de la san gre—. Pero eras muy joven —continuó Darién en un murmu llo—. Era perfectamente posible que te olvidaras de mí y te enamoraras de él en el espacio de unas pocas semanas.

—Pero no fue así... y Andrew sabía desde el principio que te quería a ti...

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó Darién mirándola perplejo—. Es la primera vez en la vida que mi primo me da pena.

—Esa es la razón por la que solo fuimos amigos.

—¡No es de extrañar que le diera a la botella como lo hizo cuando estaba contigo! Tenerte y no tenerte —añadió Darién respirando fuerte—. Yo jamás habría soportado una relación como esa.

—Además me pasaba la vida hablando de ti —confesó Serena sintiéndose culpable—. Yo no sabía lo que él sentía por mí, te lo aseguro. Esta noche él dijo algo que me in quietó, por eso estaba llorando. Dijo que... dijo que aque lla vez, cuando viniste de viaje y te quedaste solo veinti cuatro horas... dijo que creía que habías venido por mí.

—Y es cierto —confirmó Darién rodeándola con un brazo y estrechándola mientras caminaban bajo la silueta de los árboles.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaste? —exigió saber Serena perpleja, con el rostro convulso por la fuerza de las emociones que la embargaban.

Darién se quedó quieto y posó las manos sobre sus hom bros. Sus ojos azules brillantes estaban llenos de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Necesitaba estar un tiempo sin ti para comprender lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Yo no había sido feliz con Rey , a pesar de haberla elegido... ¿cómo podía fiarme de mi propio juicio, después de un solo fin semana conti go? Apenas podía explorar mis propios sentimientos, nuestras familias estaban justamente enfadadas por la in timidad que habíamos compartido.

—¿Estás diciendo que creías estar e...enamorado de mí? —preguntó Serena tan temblorosa que apenas era ca paz de pronunciar las palabras.

—Tenía miedo de que se tratara solo de un capricho pasajero... y tú eras tan vulnerable... Tenía que marchar me, no podía hacerte ninguna promesa. No sabía si iba a volver.

—Pero podías haberme dicho la verdad —dijo Serena en tono de condena—. Podías haberme pedido que te espera ra...

—Era tan arrogante que estaba convencido de que ni siquiera me hacía falta pedirlo —contestó Darién soltando una carcajada—. No estaba preparado para verte con Andrew, pero recordaba, por mis propias experiencias de la adolescencia, que no hay nada tan volátil y pasajero como las emociones de la juventud. Parecías tan feliz con él...

—¿Dónde tenías los ojos? —preguntó Serena llena de lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta—. Era terriblemente infeliz.

—Estaba muy enfadado... Y, aunque pueda parecerte extraño, tenía la sensación de que habías sido tú quien se había reído de mí. Había pasado seis semanas luchando contra mi propio deseo de tenerte —confesó Darién con cru deza—. Y ahí estabas tú, de fiesta, con mi primo. Deseaba matarte, pero me dije a mí mismo que había tenido suer te de haber escapado por los pelos de un ridículo mayor.

—No quería que supieras cuánto daño me habías he cho.

—Dios mío... —dijo Darién entre dientes, estrechándola con fuerza y tomando su cabeza entre las manos para mi rarla con ojos azules, intensos y posesivos—. Y ahora que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos no voy a dejarte escapar.

La voraz boca de Darién tomó la de Serena. El sabor y la fragancia de él, su fuerza, la llenaban de excitación. Serena se rindió, se abrazó a él. Darién no necesitaba que lo animara más. Mamoru tosió haciéndose notar desde los escalones del restaurante. Pero el beso continuó y conti nuó hasta que Andrew silbó desde la limusina, parada al otro lado del camino.

Serena no recordó el camino de vuelta a Court. Para ella era muy importante que Darién hubiera vuelto a buscar la después de aquel fin de semana. Tanto, que no sabía ni dónde estaba. Entraron en casa. Serena iba medio flotan do, del brazo de Darién . Hicieron un brindis de Navidad con los sirvientes, reunidos en el Great Hall, riendo y charlando. Darién hizo un discurso sobre cuánto apreciaba el trabajo de todos. Serena lo observó prestándole la aten ción exclusiva de una mujer enamorada.

Se dirigieron por fin hacia las escaleras. Entonces, el mozo de cuadra se abalanzó entre los sirvientes con ex presión de preocupación.

—Me temo que la yegua va a parir muy pronto, señor. He llamado al veterinario, pero está atendiendo a otro animal, y como es su primer parto...

—Está bien... yo iré a ocuparme de ella. No me espe res despierta —advirtió mirando a Serena.

—Puedo ir contigo...

—No tiene sentido que nos pasemos los dos la noche en vela —contestó Darién sacudiendo la cabeza.

Serena se fue a la cama sola. Tal vez no fuera tan ex perta como Darién con los caballos, pero aquel no sería el primer parto que veía. Aunque lo cierto era que Darién no la necesitaba constantemente a su alrededor. Solo un hom bre enamorado habría deseado que lo acompañara.

Dos años atrás, sin embargo, si hubieran tenido tiem po, si se hubieran dado las circunstancias, Darién podría ha berse enamorado de ella. Eso era duro de asimilar. Sin embargo, después de verla con Andrew, sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían desvanecido. Desde entonces, había vivido convencido de que se había acostado con Andrew, de que se había quedado embarazada de él... por no men cionar que la creía una ladrona.

Darién había vuelto a entrar en su vida solo a causa de Mamoru, y al principio lo había desgarrado darse cuenta de que aún se sentía atraído hacia ella. Luego, había lle gado al convencimiento de que lo mejor era acostarse con ella para conseguir olvidarla. Y probablemente lo ha bría logrado, se dijo Serena deprimida, de no haber des cubierto que era la madre de su hijo.

La engañosa idea de que podía meterse en la cama de Darién y esperar allí su vuelta le sonaba de pronto imposi ble, solo de pensarlo le daba vergüenza. Serena se abrazó a la almohada melancólicamente. Jamás volvería a arro jarse en brazos de Darién .

A la mañana siguiente, su padre le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Ella se sentó y prácticamente le quitó la ban deja.

—¡Papá... no quiero que me sirvas... no está bien!

—Bueno, ahora hay tantos empleados que lo más que tengo que levantar es el periódico. Quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes ya vestido de novia? Supongo que es un poco tarde para preguntarlo, pero...

—No, no llegas tarde.

Kenji sonrió y le informó de que se alegra ba, porque su deber era comprárselo. En aquellos días te nía buenos ahorros. Antes de que Serena se diera cuenta, su padre le había organizado las actividades de todo el día. Tenía que salir de compras a Exeter con su madras tra, a comprar el vestido más bonito que pudiera encon trar.

—¿Y qué hay de los regalos? ¿Has comprado ya rega los para todos? —continuó su padre sacudiendo la cabe za—. Lo ves, Darién no piensa en todo.

—A Darién jamás se le ocurriría pensar que voy por ahí con menos de cinco libras en el bolsillo... ni siquiera po dría imaginar tanta penuria... ¡Dios, si lo has llamado Darién , papá!

—Me sentiría como un idiota llamando de otro modo a mi futuro yerno. Como dice Mamoru, tenemos que ir con los tiempos. Aunque es difícil romper los hábitos de toda una vida.

Según parecía, Darién había pasado la noche en los esta blos, había aparecido para desayunar a las siete de la ma ñana y se había ido a la cama. La yegua había parido sin problemas, pero Serena no pudo ver a Darién antes de mar charse de casa.

Aquel fue un día frenético. Serena se enamoró de un vestido de novia en la segunda tienda que visitaron. Te nía un top ajustado de escote bajo y un color marfil pre cioso. Serena se miró al espejo y vio reflejado en él a una romántica princesa medieval.

Comprar los regalos de Navidad fue lo peor. Un libro sobre las nuevas costumbres para su padre, otro, de hu mor, para Mamoru. Para Andrew, cigarrillos. Para Reika , un pañuelo de seda. Serena compró una blusa para Ikuko mientras ella tomaba café. Y después Darién . Darién , un hom bre que lo tenía todo. Serena arrastró a su madrastra de tienda en tienda para decidirse finalmente por un libro de poesía. Poemas de amor. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la inspiración produjera el cambio.

Era de noche cuando volvieron a Court, pero la mansión, rodeada de nieve, tenía las ventanas cálida mente iluminadas. Junto a la puerta, había un muñeco de nieve, algo poco frecuente en esa casa. Llevaba bar ba y gafas.

Serena, que llevaba el día entero sin ver a Darién , estaba ansiosa por estar con él. Se apresuró a entrar en el Great Hall y vio a Andrew y Reika , de pie junto a la chimenea, violentos y ruborizados, de modo que fingió no verlos.

—¿Dónde está Darién ? —le preguntó a su padre, que baja ba las escaleras.

—Sabes, no tengo ni idea —contestó Kenji sorprendido.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras de última hora —explicó Andrew colocándose el jersey.

—Ha aprovechado que estabas fuera para salir —dijo Mamoru cuando ella entró en el salón—. Se levantó a la hora de la comida, hizo el muñeco de nieve con Alexander y después se pasó el resto de la tarde mirando por la venta na. No conseguí sacarle ni una palabra.

—Oh... —exclamó Serena pensando que Mamoru exage raba.

El anciano continuó quejándose de que Andrew y Reika no hacían más que besarse por los rincones, y luego vol vió a su libro alegando que era mejor compañía. Al salir del salón su padre la esperaba.

—Ikuko y yo queremos que pases esta última noche con nosotros, abajo. Es nuestra última oportunidad —aña dió esperanzado—. Aunque, por supuesto, si tienes otros planes...

—No, no tengo otros planes —mintió Serena, ruborizán dose—. Es una idea estupenda... Bajaré en cuanto acueste a Alexander.

Sí, lo cierto era que tenía que mostrarse fría con Darién , no comportarse como una mujer enamorada, se reprochó.

A las once de la noche, estaba en la estrecha cama de las dependencias de la servidumbre. No parecía la misma habitación en la que había dormido de joven, pero sus cosas seguían ahí. Al día siguiente sería Nochebuena, el día de la boda. Seguía sin poder creerlo. Además era el día de su cumpleaños. Veintidós años. Sin embargo, en una fecha tan señalada, jamás nadie le había concedido demasiada importancia. Ni siquiera ella.

Alguien golpeó la ventana, llamando. Serena se levan tó sobresaltada y vio a Darién a la luz de la luna. Abrió la ventana sin vacilar.

—¿Sales tú, o entro yo?

Serena salió descalza por la ventana, pero se quedó helada al pisar la nieve. Darién se quitó el abrigo, la envol vió en él y la tomó en brazos. Serena no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar a dónde la llevaba, porque él estaba dema siado ocupado besándola. Se abrazó a él como si llevaran un mes separados y notó que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Darién la sentó en el antepecho de la ventana y levantó la cabeza. Respiraba profunda y sonoramente. Serena tar dó en recuperarse.

—¿Por qué caminabas de un lado a otro hoy mientras estaba fuera?

—Porque te habías ido en coche... Rey y Hotaru tu vieron un accidente en un día como este —contestó Darién tenso.

—¡Oh, demonios, Darién ... ni siquiera se me había ocu rrido pensarlo! —suspiró Serena abrazándolo aún con más fuerza para consolarlo.

—Ha sido una estupidez —añadió él encogiéndose de hombros—, pero a veces puede caer un rayo dos veces en el mismo sitio. Por eso salí. Me estaba volviendo loco esperándote.

Serena posó la frente sobre su hombro y olió su fra gancia. Darién había estado preocupado por ella. Una ola de amor la embargó al recordar su infeliz matrimonio y eso la hizo sentirse generosa.

—Firmaré el acuerdo prenupcial, si quieres.

—Pero si solo era una broma, que al final se volvió contra mí... no tenía intención de que firmaras nada. Solo quería vengarme de ti por fingir que no eras más que una cazafortunas.

—¿Vengarte? —repitió Serena abriendo enormemente los ojos y levantando la cabeza.

—Aquella primera noche, cuando volvía a verte, me dijiste que habías estado muy enamorada del padre de tu hijo... —explicó Darién escrutándola divertido. Serena abrió la boca atónita—. Y lo dijiste con tal pasión... me lo dijiste a la cara, para picarme. Cuando comprendí que Alexander era mío volví a acordarme de esa conversación, y entonces encontré por fin la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto me había torturado.

—Más me torturó a mí, que me había encaprichado de ti a los trece años —confesó Serena.

—¡Serena... Serena...! —exclamó Darién abrazándola diver tido.

—Decidí conseguirte como fuera... quería resarcirte por lo de Hotaru —continuó Serena—. Fue una estupidez.

—No, no lo fue... me has bendecido con un niño que ha sido concebido en el amor —contestó Darién suspirando y obligándola a entrar de nuevo en la habitación—. Y como no quiero que concibamos a nuestro próximo hijo fuera de casa, será mejor que te dé las buenas noches, amor mío.

Darién la esperaba en el altar de la pequeña iglesia de la ciudad. Andrew parecía más serio de lo normal en su papel de padrino. Serena caminó hacia el altar del brazo de su padre, consciente, a cada paso, de la intensa mirada que Darién le dirigía.

Cada palabra de aquel servicio religioso tuvo para Serena un significado muy especial. Cuando intercambia ron los anillos, Darién retuvo su mano. Alexander se sentó entre los dos en el coche, de vuelta a Court. Las flores de su cabello fueron un gran entretenimiento para el niño, así que Darién tuvo que distraerlo. Serena era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que contemplar su anillo y a su marido.

Al llegar a Court, un fotógrafo los esperaba. Tras po sar casi en todas partes, dentro y fuera de la casa, Serena miró a Darién con ojos suplicantes.

—Jamás había tenido una foto tuya... ¿es que no te das cuenta? —dijo él.

—Creo que va a llenar el despacho de fotos tuyas, así podrá soportar estar todo el día sin ti —bromeó Andrew.

—Espero que no os importe que nos vayamos —anun ció Darién al final de la sesión fotográfica, enlazando los dedos con los de Serena y guiándola hacia la puerta prin cipal.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Un coche de caballos abierto y con cochero los espe raba. Serena se quedó perpleja.

—No hagas más preguntas, espera y verás.

Los caballos trotaron por el sendero que daba la vuel ta a la casa y se detuvieron en el establo. Darién la ayudó a bajar del coche y la levantó por encima de uno de los boxers.

—Feliz cumpleaños. La yegua se llama Reba, pero el potrillo aún no tiene nombre. Son tuyos.

—¡Pero si nadie hace caso nunca de mi cumpleaños!

—Yo sí —aseguró Darién —. ¿Cómo vas a llamar al potri llo?

—Joy.

Desde los establos, el coche volvió a girar por el ca mino que atravesaba la propiedad pasando por el bosque y subiendo por la colina.

—Cierra los ojos —rogó Darién .

Tras unos minutos, los caballos se detuvieron. Darién la tomó en brazos. Serena trató de ver algo, pero Darién la besó. Serena siempre cerraba los ojos cuando Darién la besa ba. Cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo, ella no estaba muy segura de tener los pies en la tierra, pero tampoco lo estuvo cuando abrió los ojos. Estaban en el Folly, pero había sido transformado una vez más. Por completo.

Solo que en esa ocasión se había transformado en un lugar cálido, acogedor y de buen gusto. Serena dejó que su vista vagara por la chimenea encendida, la mullida al fombra, los sofás y el precioso árbol de Navidad, y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Esto es lo que no quería que supieras que planeaba —explicó Darién.

— ¡Oh, Darién!

—Ha sido Mina quien ha hecho el milagro. Y es también la razón por la que insistí en llevarte a Londres. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Mina y su estudio de diseño de interiores. Arreglar el Folly para su noche de bodas, de eso era de lo que Darién y ella habían hablado.

—Es... —comenzó a decir Serena—... es la sorpresa más maravillosa que me ha dado nadie jamás.

—Fue el fin de semana más feliz que pasé en mi vida —contestó él respirando tenso—. Y sin embargo huí por que tenía miedo de cometer de nuevo otro error.

—Yo solo tenía diecinueve años... —continuó Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—... no puedo culparte por dudar de que tuviéramos un futuro.

Darién la atrajo hacia el sofá y la hizo sentarse junto al fuego de la chimenea.

—Comencé a buscarte tres meses después de que te marcharas de Court.

—Pero, ¿por qué? En aquel entonces, tú pensabas que yo estaba esperando el bebé de Andrew.

—Sí, pero él no había salido a buscarte. Quería asegu rarme de que estabas bien, porque me sentía culpable. Te había rechazado después de darte muchas razones para esperar algo más de mí —continuó Darién respirando pro fundamente, lleno de arrepentimiento—. Pero no pude en contrarte. Si habías dejado alguna pista, para entonces ya se había borrado.

Las lágrimas nublaron la vista de Serena, que no po día dejar de imaginar a Darién buscándola sin éxito. Ella hubiera sido feliz de que él la encontrara. En aquel ins tante, Darién la abrazaba con tal fuerza, que apenas podía respirar.

—Los investigadores siguieron trabajando, pero yo me rendí, más o menos —confesó Darién serio—. Sin embargo después, hace un par de meses, ¡bingo!, te inscribiste en el censo para poder votar. Dejaste de estar perdida.

—¿Hace un par de meses?

—Antes de informar a Mamoru, pedí un informe com pleto. Lo sabía todo sobre ti antes de llamar a la puerta de la casa de los Black. Incluso me aseguré de que ellos no estuvieran esa noche —confesó Darién —. Traté de convencerme a mí mismo de que encontrarte no tenía por qué significar nada personal para mí, pero...

—¿Pero?

—¡Dios mío... me engañaba! Con solo mirarte una vez no deseaba otra cosa que abrazarte y llevarte conmigo a casa.

—Pero al principio no aguantabas la idea de que tuvie ra un hijo...

—Sí, al principio... cuando llegamos a Court ya se me había pasado. Pero entonces llegó Andrew, y todo fue un jaleo... o quizá fui yo el que se hizo un jaleo. De pronto no sabía a quién de los dos querías, estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de perderte.

—Darién... jamás podrías perderme... ¡tonto! —Afirmó Serena temblorosa, acariciando su mejilla—. Te amo loca mente; ¿es que no lo sabías?

— ¿Y acaso yo debilité tanto tu autoestima que tampo co tú sabes cuándo un hombre te ama locamente? —pre guntó Darién levantándola en brazos y subiéndola por las escaleras.

—Jugaste conmigo, Darién.

—Tú no estabas dispuesta a admitir que me amabas.

— ¿Y por qué no lo admitiste tú?

—Traté de demostrártelo por todos los medios posi bles —protestó él a la defensiva—. ¿Es que no viste lo feliz que estaba el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo?

—Me lo dijiste, no me lo pediste.

—Habíamos malgastado demasiado tiempo separados, no podía esperar ni un segundo a hacerte mía.

Serena observó el candelabro y la cama festoneada de encaje de la planta de arriba.

—Desde luego es lo suficientemente grande para dos.

— ¿Es que oíste eso? —preguntó Darién —. ¡No me extraña que sospecharas! Mina no hacía más que tomarme el pelo: ¿qué clase de cama?, ¿qué clase de sábanas? Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hiciste con Mina aquella noche, hasta las dos de la madrugada?

—Nos separamos hacia las once... estuve por ahí, con duciendo, pensando en ti.

Serena enredó una mano posesiva en sus cabellos y volvió a preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿con quién tenías una cita? Aquella pri mera noche dijiste que tenías una cita.

—Fue una bravuconada —confesó Darién contento, dejándole sobre la cama—. Tenía una cena de negocios... debe ría haber comprendido que acabarías por pescarme.

Serena se alzó y lo besó. Darién se tumbó junto a ella con una sonrisa que la derritió.

—Te adoro, señora Chiba. Ser romántico contigo no me cuesta nada.

Serena se tumbó tentadoramente, suspirando, y pre guntó sin la menor vergüenza:

— ¿Más niños?

—Para mí eres perfecta —sonrió Darién.

—Y tú para mí —susurró Serena.

Las ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, y las frases se fue ron haciendo cada vez más inconexas hasta que, final mente, se desvanecieron ante la pasión que los arrastró a celebrar su amor.

A las seis de la madrugada, salieron de la cama y pro baron la cena que habían dejado la noche anterior. Darién lo había planeado todo tan bien, que tenían hasta ropa para cambiarse. Unidos, caminaron de vuelta a Court en la os curidad y fueron a ver a Alexander, que seguía dormido.

Kenji había colocado los regalos bajo el ár bol. Serena y Darién intercambiaron sus regalos. Serena reci bió un montón de cosas y, a cambio, le tendió a Darién un único paquete con cierta culpabilidad. Cuando Darién co menzó a exclamar, alborozado de recibir tal regalo, Serena le dio un puñetazo en las costillas. Darién la atrajo hacia sí y borró su rubor con un beso largo y apasionado, poco apropiado para el Great Hall.

—« ¿Que cómo te amo? Deja que cuente» —leyó Darién del libro con los ojos brillantes, puestos sobre Serena, que no dejaba de desenvolver regalos—. Sí... podría amarte así.

Alexander bajó en pijama. Echó un vistazo al coche de ju guete y ya no tuvo ganas de abrir nada más. Condujo por el vestíbulo tocando el claxon y entró en la habitación de su abuelo.

—¡Abuelo... abuelo!

—¡La felicidad de los niños en Navidad...! —comentó Darién riendo—. Apuesto a que Mamoru se está tapando los oídos con la almohada.

Diez minutos más tarde, Serena seguía abriendo rega los. Joyas, una enorme caja de cosméticos, otro abrigo, una pila de libros, un montón de cosas bonitas, insignificantes. Darién lo había comprado todo para ella.

— ¡Oh, Darién... y yo solo te he comprado un libro! —gi mió Serena.

—En realidad estas navidades no me ha ido nada mal, amor mío —contestó Darién satisfecho, atrayéndola a sus brazos—. Te he conseguido a ti... y a Alexander.

Serena alzó los labios para encontrarse con los de él.

—¡Como volváis a hacer eso a estas horas del día me voy a la cama! —los amenazó Mamoru vestido con una bata roja de lana. Se sentó en una silla junto a la chime nea. Kenji, con su inmaculado uniforme, se co locó detrás—. ¡Oh, vamos, Ken! ¡Siéntate, por el amor de Dios! Somos viejos, no vas a quedarte ahí de pie con tu rodilla artrítica. Bien, ¿dónde están mis periódicos?

_Fin_


End file.
